


HOPE (eng version)

by AalimeaA



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Zuko (Avatar), Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hakoda Adopts Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injured Zuko (Avatar), Injury Recovery, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Water Tribe Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AalimeaA/pseuds/AalimeaA
Summary: Agni has always been watching Zuko and has always lamented his fate. "He's lucky he was born," no. It was Agni who brought him into this world, he was born lucky because Agni was always with him. When his mother was taken from him, she cried with him. When he was afraid, she tried to keep the sun shining on him. When his own father sentenced him to death, she did everything to keep him alive.With the help of Tui and La, they led him out to the ocean of the Southern Water Tribe, where Hakoda found the injured Zuko.OrOzai sentenced 8-year-old Zuko to death. Hakoda found him in the boat and took care of him. Not alone, of course. Quite simply, Zuko raised in the Water Tribe XD Inspiration from "Another Brother".Story oryginaly is in polish.you read at your own risk, ye a lot of mistakes;-; XD
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 163





	1. Agni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68573) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> I am not native speaker, so this story will have a lot of mistakes. If you find any very blatant ones, I will gladly use your help in properly translations XD

**!Corrected!**  
[GayforZuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforZuko/pseuds/GayforZuko) Thank you very much for help <3  
  
  


That was an ordinary day and an ordinary patrol. They sailed far beyond the contractual border of their waters, but something tempted Hakoda to go further. Perhaps it was the fear of another invasion that took the mother of his two children years ago. Maybe a desire to rest from being a leader. Maybe the temptation to stay longer with his lover - the mighty ocean. Perhaps La himself had led the Southern Water Tribe warriors to such distant waters without revealing the reasons. Either way, they were swaying through the calm waves. Today was the 7-day sailing day, tomorrow they are going home. Tomorrow the helmsman will direct the bow south. Tomorrow he will start going back to his children. To 6-year-old Katara, who, as usual, greeted him with tears in her eyes, glad that he came back. She hugs him tightly and won't let go until she falls asleep tired that night. To 7-year-old Sokka, who will immediately start talking about what fish he caught, how good the net he made, and how his boomerang throwing skills have improved. The stories won't end until they sit down to dinner together and Sokka is too busy eating his favorite foods. To his mother, who will thank Tui and La all evening for her son's safe return. They will take the course tomorrow, they will be at home in 8 days, today they will ask Tui for calm tides and La for fast sea currents, as long as they will go home to their families. Nobody expected a small boat in the middle of the ocean, which rocked the little passenger to sleep.    
  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣   
  
Agni has always watched her child's life with fear. From the very beginning, Zuko had it uphill. Always rejected. Always scared. Always lonely. The only solace in the form of his mother was brutally taken from him. The cold and hatred coming from his father drilled a larger and larger gap in his heart.  He wouldn't be surprised if one day he disappeared like Ursa.  Azula had told him often that he was going to die.  
Azula is lying.  
She is always lying.  
Why was she telling the truth this time?  
They took him at night. They brutally pulled him out of the bed. Kneeling in front of his father, the barely eight-year-old watched Ozai pull out the knife. The tears stuck, wouldn't come out. But the heart tried to jump out and hide somewhere under the bed. He had come to terms with death, he was waiting for it. Thanks to this, he will meet his mother. He wants to hug her so much. Ozai was too afraid of the anger of the spirits to kill him with his own hands. He sensed that someone was guarding him, after all, it was impossible to avoid so many attempts at murder and kidnapping, which he carefully prepared from time to time. Was that his mother? Aunt? Or maybe Agni herself. Ozai didn't want to know. He just wanted to get rid of his son and realized that he had to participate. So he jerked his ponytail and cut his beautiful black hair with one move and threw it in front of his knees. He won't kill him, his people will.   
\- Get him out of here, swim away, and throw him overboard, away from islands or other ships - he said matter-of-factly, to which Zuko finally began to cry awkwardly as he picked up his hair from the floor. Father looked scornfully   
\- pathetic. Get him out of here - he ordered in an icy tone.The soldier scooped the child off the floor and tossed it over his shoulder.  
\- NOT FATHER, PLEASE! I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN FAITHFUL! - little prince sobbed desperately.  
\- Announce the disappearance of Prince Zuko - he ordered one of his subordinates - do you have to scream like that?! - He extended his hand to the child as he spoke. Agni lifted Zuko's head at the last moment. Unbearable pain spread over the little prince's lower jaw and neck, his father had burned him a mark. Ozai pecked dissatisfied. He wanted to taint his face, but what difference if he would die anyway. He left with his head held high. The whole palace heard the terrible scream of the child. Azula jumped up from the bed and slightly opened the door to meet the gaze of her terrified brother carried by the soldier. Zuko was screaming, kicking. Blood and pus seeped from the burn wound all over his neck and part of his face. She didn't like him, but only she can not like him, and only she can tease him. Nobody is allowed to hurt him. On impulse, or rather Agni watching the scene, she wanted to attack the guard, but in the distance the father was walking, not doing anything about his son's pleas and beggin. The girl was standing still, she could not move, fear overwhelmed the requests of the spirits. The siblings exchanged one last glance. Fear appeared in Azula's eyes. Azula was not afraid. Never. Why were her legs shaking now and her eyes suddenly getting wet?   
  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣   
  
Agni couldn't let her child die. By bending many rules, she forced one of the sailors to put the child battered by the crew into the lifeboat and set it to sea.  
\- Tui, my sister, help me - Agni asked.  
\- You know we can't get involved in human affairs - the Moon Spirit replied calmly. She has seen a lot already. Another child battered in this war was not uncommon.  
\- I can't leave my son to die. Please, I am begging you, ask your lover. Let him take Zuko to some inhabited island, I don't know - her voice coming to broke - to the people who will take care of him. This is my heritage. This child has the strength to end this war and return the honor of my nation - Agni fell to her knees in front of her sister - La will not listen to me, but if you ask him...  
Tui looked sympathetically. She knew very well how the successive evil deeds of the fire bender would hurt her beloved sister. She smiled reassuringly  
\- I'll do my best

  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣   
  
As soon as the little prince woke up from his feverish sleep, La rocked the boat harder and Tui illuminated it with her light so that Zuko would not feel lonely and abandoned. Golden eyes watched the bright moon that had always been with him for so many days. During the day, the sun was shining too brightly for the tired eyes to see anything, as if trying with all their might to warm the child's frozen body. Three powerful spirits watch over him. Nothing bad will happen anymore   
  


↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣   
  
Hakoda, despite the blinding sunset, saw the boat, which slowly drifted towards them. He immediately gave the order to come closer. They did not see the enemy fleet, there are no islands in the area, so it was a mystery what the lifeboat was doing in the middle of the ocean. Soon after, the crew was horrified to discover a tired passenger drifting through the water. Hakoda and Bato lowered the ropes onto the boat and slid down to the child. The boy, not much older than his own son, rolled his eyes unconsciously when suddenly Hakoda jumped down to the boards. The child had a porcelain face, black hair as black as the night, and was dressed in torn, red and gold clothes that immediately revealed his origin. The blood brothers looked at each other before Hakoda touched the boy, who immediately curled up, pulling his right leg to his chest and sobbing softly. The left leg did not move.   
\- Probably broken - Bato commented, noting the swelling. Hakoda once more, this time more gently and firmly, gripped the child's arm and turned him over on his back, revealing to all gathered at the side a large burn extending from the edge of the lower jaw, then over the neck, extending over the shoulder blade and ending under the collarbone. Evidently infected, dripping with blood and pus, probably not seeing the doctor for a long time, if at all. Murmurs passed over the crew, cursed the Fire Nation and took pity on the child.   
\- Fuck - he commented softly. The boy opened his eyes and looked with horror at the man with darker skin, brown hair and blue clothes. A water tribe, he thought immediately. Tears rolled from his eyes, this time not from the pain, hunger, and thirst as in the last days, but from fear. He was afraid of the southern savages, as their sailors called them.   
\- N-no - he stammered - N-Don't kill me - he pleaded in a choppy voice, pressing his hands more and more to his chest despite the pain in his left hand through the wound. Hakoda immediately smiled gently.  
\- Shh - he whispered - we will help you - gently put one hand under the boy's shoulder blades, making the little sailor cry even more - it's all right - he whispered reassuringly, as to Sokka, who cried after losing his mother, or Katara, who, not knowing what happened and she asked when Kaya would be back. At that time, Bato climbed aboard the ship and, together with his brothers, began to figure out how to transport the child on board without causing unnecessary pain. Hakoda slipped his other hand up the child’s thighs and tried to lift him up slightly. The movement of his left leg made the boy whine, and he immediately passed out. The crew tied the ropes at that time. The boat on both sides had small beams sticking out. They decided to attach ropes to them and raise the lifeboat enough to reach the boy. The plan worked. At the first tug, Hakoda swayed slightly. He pressed the boy tighter to his chest, who at this unintentional gesture of closeness unconsciously clung to the leader's tunic with his left hand. This gesture squeezed Hakoda's heart, suddenly he wanted to protect this child from all the evil of this world. The boy was taken over immediately by Atka.   
\- Take care of him - ordered the chief. The doctor, always sailing out with the entire crew, without a word headed below deck. Bato grabbed Hakoda’s hand, who jumped on deck in one leap.  The chief watched Atka go below the deck.   
\- What are we going to do with him? - Asked Bato. Suddenly the entire crew raised their voices.  
\- We can't throw him back!  
\-  And what if he turns out to be a firebender?   
\- If we throw him back, we'll be on a par with those who hurt him so much!  
\- We can't risk ...  
\- He's the enemy!  
\- he's just a child!  
\- Will we take him with us? And who will be watching him?  
\- And if he hurt someone?  
\- This isn't the child's fault!  
\- To the west is the island of Kyoshi, neutral in this war ...  
\- But it will slow down shipping, we will not have enough supplies.  
\- What if it's a trick?  
\- SILENCE - snapped Hakoda -  We will not leave him, and so far we don't know if he is a bender. We are going home, we will decide what to do with him there. At the most, during the next trip, we will give him to the people of Kyoshi. For now, go back to your activities - the crew continued to discuss with each other what about the survivor. Hakoda grabbed the bridge of his nose. Bato touched his friend's shoulder.  
\- What are you planning?  
\- I don't know - he snapped, lifting the corner of his mouth resignedly, then headed for his office.   
  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣   
  
Agni breathed a sigh when Zuko was safe.   
\- There's nothing more I can do - La replied - The rest is in the hands of the people.  
\- Thank you.   
\- I hope you are right and this child will really end the war. You are not alone in feeling the pain of your nation.   
  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣   
  


Zuko woke up in a world of pain, not that it was new. For the past few weeks, he'd been struggling with bullying and mockery day by day from the ship's crew. He was kept in a cell all the time, chained with a meager amount of terrible food and water. All the while he kept asking Agni "Why?" However, he did not receive an answer, only rays of the sun crept boldly into the cell illuminating this gloomy place. Finally, fate smiled, and at night one of the sailors who had always clumsily dressed his wounds ordered him to be quiet. He put him in the lifeboat and only said "Let Agni lead you", then released the little prince out to sea. The tortures ended, the fight against thirst and hunger began. Zuko was sure he would die, but sometimes he would wake up to find that he was still alive. The difference now was that he was warm, he no longer felt terrible cold. He couldn't remember the moment he was rescued, so when he opened his eyes and saw the beamed ceiling and animal skins, another wave of fear took over the little body. Before he panicked, however, he felt his neck itch on the left side. He raised his hands to touch, but someone with a much stronger grip gently grabbed his hands and placed him back on the soft furs that covered him.  
\- Do not touch! - the voice commanded. Zuko did not understand him very much, the fever made everything tangled and mixed - drink - someone put a cup to his mouth, gently supporting his head. Water poured into his mouth, and he began to drink as quickly as possible for fear that he won't get more. He closed his eyes - hey, take it easy - the voice was reassuring even though it was thick and businesslike - not so quickly - When he quenched his thirst, someone put his head on the pillow. He no longer had the strength to keep his eyes open any longer. The last thing he felt before feverish sleep again was a cold compress on his forehead, which gave him the relief he wanted. If this is a dream, let it go on.

  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣   
  
When the boy tilted his head slightly, falling into a deeper sleep, Hakoda entered the cabin.  
\-  How is he?   
\- Bad - Atka replied, resigned - Broken left leg - An infected burn that causes him to suffer from a high fever that I can't beat. Plus torn wrists, lots of bruises and minor wounds. The kid is dehydrated and starved. If the fever doesn't go down, he won't survive.  
\- He woke up though?  
\- Once, a moment ago. He was awakened by thirst and soon after he fell asleep. Time will tell.  
\- Tui and La - Hakoda swore.  
  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣   
  
The next days went by the same. Zuko would wake up from time to tme, there was always someone by his side. Once the matter-of-fact and thick voice of the person who caused the pain, but immediately afterwards gave him something to drink, which soothed his thirst and made him dizzy for the next few hours. Another time, a person with a warm voice helped him swallow the salty broth, changed the cold compress on his forehead and whispered soothing words. He already knew the voice from somewhere, but was too tired to think about it. Each time he only slightly opened his eyes and unconsciously tried to see the person sitting next to him, but fatigue and fever caught up with him quickly and he often fell asleep while being given water, medications or more nutritious mashed soup. Eventually he woke up from a more or less natural sleep. At last he looked at the place where he had been with his conscious eyes. Of course, he was terrified when he saw fur, blue cloth, and wood instead of metal. He wanted to get up, but as he propped himself up with his hand, the pain in his wrist made him fall awkwardly against the pillow.  
\- Careful - at the sound of a warm voice he jerked his head up, which pulsed and the world spun slightly. When he sharpened his eyesight again, the man with darker skin, brown hair and blue eyes was close enough to hurt him. He staggered back to the bed in terror, ignoring the pain in his wrists, leg, and neck. The man slowly put down the bowl of food and calmly walked over to the boy - I will not hurt you - he assured - it's okay. Does anything hurt you? - Zuko watched every move, he was shaking all over. He tensed even more when the man sat dangerously close - What's your name? - Silence. Zuko was afraid to answer.   
  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣   
  
Hakoda stared at the huddled child who didn't answer any of his questions. He sighed and then reached for the bowl of soup.  
\- You must be hungry - the boy's belly gave a desperate signal at these words. Hakoda laughed slightly and scooped up some food. He put the spoon under the child's nose, blowing lightly beforehand to make sure the little sailor didn't get burned. But the boy pursed his lips and looked down. The chief raised an eyebrow - Should I try first? - He asked, waited a moment before the child raised his eyes and then took his first bite - See? It's okay, now your turn - he refilled the spoon. The boy unconsciously parted his lips slightly. Hakoda smiled and approached the spoon. The sailor hesitated for a moment, but another rumble persuaded him to trust the stranger. Fresh broth was something so unusually good for this boy that after a few spoons he waited impatiently for Hakoda to give him food again, each time fearing that it would be the last portion. He didn't dare to raise his hands, his wrists hurt too much - Good boy, You ate everything - Hakoda showed the child the empty bowl - Unfortunately, I can't give you more yet. You haven't eaten anything for too long - a reassuring smile appeared on the chief's face - You are definitely not in a comfortable position - he said - can I help you? - The boy looked distrustfully for a moment, then noded shyly. Hakoda slowly brought his hands closer and helped him sit more comfortably, watching out of his leg, shoulder, and neck. He felt as with each movement the child's muscles twitched - Will you tell me your name? - After a long moment, the boy lowered his head and nervously grind his fingers, stammered out.  
\- Z-zuk-ko - broken breath escaped from his mouth - Prince Z-uko - denied - N-n-no. Just Zuko.  
\- Why were you on this boat - Hakoda wanted to catch the shaking child, but he was afraid that it would scare the already terrified boy.  
\- H-he, he was t-trying to k-kill me. S-said they would throw me i-i-into the w-water, far away - he began to cry.   
\- It's all right - Hakoda forced himself and touched Zuko's arm gently - Who was he?  
\- T-That's my father. Son of the Fire Lord, O-oz-zai. He-He-He - A tearful cry rushed from the child's throat. The chief caught the boy in a gentle comforting embrace, and he immediately embraced Hakoda's torso and stuck his face into his chest, still sobbing mournfully.  
\- Did Ozai - Hakoda hardly pass through his throat the name of this monster - That was him? He hurt you so much? - Zuko nodded.  
\- H-He burned me. H-he did what's around m-my neck.  
\- What about the rest? Who broke your leg? -  The chief, unconsciously with his hand, began to rub circles on the child's back.  
\- C-crew.  
Hakoda said nothing more. He kept the boy in a tight and secure grip for as long as Zuko needed it. The crying then turned to soft sobbing and then sniffles. He was shaking all the time, and his arms dropped unevenly with each interrupted breath. Atka quietly entered the cabin with a cup and a packet of new bandages.  For a moment he watched as Hakoda held the shaky child in his arms.  
\- Chief? - He asked uncertainly. At the sound of the foreign voice, Zuko tightened his weak grip and tried to hide in Hakoda's arms.  
\- Zuko, this is our medic. He came to change your dressings. You are safe. No one will hurt you, I promise - the man whispered. Atka gave the medicine to Hakoda without saying anything else - Drink this little warrior, it will help with the pain and you will go to sleep - Zuko shook his head.  
\- I don't want to go to sleep - he sobbed - when I wake up, I'll be there again. There is cold and terrible.  
\- When you wake up, you'll be in this bed all the time, and I'll be next to you. Don't be afraid. This is not a dream. The golden eyes looked at Hakoda fully for the first time. The man pushed the boy away slightly and handed him a cup of medications. The child hesitantly drank a few sips - good boy. A little more - he said edifyingly. Zuko drank the medication to the bottom, hesitantly sticking his hand to reach the cup, but then he grabbed Hakoda's tunic again - It wasn't that bad, was it? - The boy lowered his head, squinting slightly at Atka who was decomposing things. After a while his eyes began to close by themselves - Don't fight it. Go to sleep, I will be with you when you wake up -  Zuko fell asleep, still the whole time clutching the man's clothing. Hakoda placed him gently on the bed and stepped away to give space to Atka. The doctor put a wet cloth on a dressing around his neck to soak the clots.  
\- Did you find out something, Chief? - Atka asked, not taking his eyes off the boy.  
\- Quite a lot. I'll tell you everything at the meeting. How much will he sleep?  
\- Until morning. I gave him strong medicine, changing dressings from such wounds is never pleasant - Hakoda nodded.  
\- When you're finished, come to my cabin. We need to determine what we will do with him - The Chief left the room to summon his crew.   
  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	2. La

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you see some mistakes, let me know <3

**Corrected**  
[GayforZuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforZuko/pseuds/GayforZuko) Thank you so much  
  
The entire crew, it mean all men capable of fighting in the village, gathered in the largest cabin below the deck - Hakoda's office. Atka was the last to join, as soon as he closed the door behind him, the debate began.  
\- What are we going to do with him? - One of the warriors named Denahi asked.  
\- Who is he anyway?  
\- Before I tell you who he is, what would you do with him? - Hakoda crossed his arms and leaned back comfortably. There was silence in the room, and the crew exchanged glances. Nobody wanted to have the child's blood on their hands - Exactly, a stalemate.  
\- We certainly wouldn't have left him to die.  
\- It's a child, how old can he be? 6? 7? He isn’t guilty of anything.  
\- But he's from Fire Nation  
\- He's a civilian. It is the leaders and their soldiers who are to blame for so much death.  
\- He's the grandson of the Fire Lord - Hakoda said finally. A nervous atmosphere ensued - his own father sentenced him to death.  
\- I knew they were beasts … - Sitka muttered, leaning on his brother Atka.  
\- Is he a bender?  
\- I don't know that yet, he was too afraid to answer any more questions.  
\- So he woke up ...  
\- And how did you think the chief knows this information? He guessed?!  
\- Amruq, Rohan - Hakoda rebuked the two youngest subordinates. Eighteen-year-olds lowered their heads - So we have no choice. The kid is staying with us for now - The crew muttered dissatisfied. They didn't like the specter of having the grandson of the Fire lord, who might turn out to be a bender, in the village, but no one had a better idea. The alternative was Kyoshi, but it took a dozen or so days of sailing to get there, hooking on the house, emptying the already meager pantry, besides, it was uncertain whether the people of Kyoshi would accept him at all. They were known for being indifferent to the world around them.  
\- We have no choice, what if it turns out to be dangerous? - Hakoda closed his eyes and thought for a moment.  
\- Then I will kill him - many warriors turned in fear at the chilly tone. That's why Hakoda was the chief. He is understanding, firm, soft-hearted, and at the same time able to kill his enemies in cold blood - I don't think he would be dangerous, even if he turns out to be a bender. There's too much fear in his eyes - The crew nodded. Bato crossed his arms.  
\- Okay, who will he stay with? - He asked.  
\- If he survives, Atka corrected - He still has a fever, not too high, but still. The wound, on the other hand, is still infected. It may worsen at any moment - the Chief exhaled, it was certain that no one would want to look after him.  
\- I'll take him to my home.  
\- It will be a good solution - Bato nodded - All women either have small children or are pregnant, they won't have time to look after this poor child.  
The men jointly agreed to such a solution. There were still a few unfavorable looks, but it was enough for them that the child would be under the care of the chief. It's enough.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Azula wandered aimlessly around the palace, trying to avoid her father in a wide berth. She didn't want to go after him, even though Ozai had always been good to her. She thought about Zuko all the time. When he was taken, she noticed that the palace was empty. There is no one to tease or laugh at. In the end, wandering in the clouds, she stumbled over her fat uncle, who returned from another search for the little prince. Iroh grabbed the little girl and kept her from falling.  
\- I am sorry, princess - Uncle smiled heartily. Azula looked at him from under the bull - Is something wrong Azula? Do you miss your brother? - He asked. Since Zuko's disappearance, he has seen Azula walk in despair, avoid her own father, and react nervously to each soldier. The princess shook her head.  
\- No, who would miss him! It's just… - She broke off, her lip quivering. Iroh frowned and knelt beside her. He had never seen Azula cry.  
\- Don't worry, we'll find him - The princess shook her head.  
\- Zuko won't come back, he killed him - she blurted out and felt a great relief.  
\- Who? - Her uncle was terrified. The girl pursed her lips, she said too much - can you tell me what happened that night? Azula - he said firmly - What happened to Zuko? - Azula tears fell.  
\- Dad hurt him, he burned his neck - She gasped in one breath - The g-guard took him. Zuko cried and screamed b-but - She sniffed and started to rub her eyes as she waved away tears, a symbol of weakness - Dad did nothing. He killed him just like m-mother.  
\- Ursa died by accident - Iroh explained calmly, recalling the unfortunate accident several years ago.  
\- No, it was the same - Azula groaned. Iroh froze. He clenched his fists and looked down the corridor that led to the throne room.  
\- Look at me - He asked Azula calmly - Don't tell anyone about it. Anyone! I'll find your brother, don't worry - The Crown Prince got up and hurried off to his father, leaving the little princess alone. Azula quickly wiped away the rest of her tears. Happy that she finally told someone what had happened, she ran as quickly to Zuko's chamber. She took the blue spirit mask from under the bed, and then hid it carefully in her room. If the father destroys everything that belonged to her brother, at least the one thing he liked most will be saved. When uncle Iroh brings Zuko, she'll give him back mother’s mask. He must just come back. Azula won't forgive him if he doesn't come back. She will not forgive if he turns out to be weak enough to die. She won't forgive if Zuko left her to meet their mother.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Oh Agni, what have you done, brother - Iroh whispered briskly as he headed for the throne room. There old Azulon was sending another delegation. When he saw the eldest son, he became more alive.  
\- My son, but by your expresion I guess you did not find the prince?  
\- No father, although I found out something …- Azulon frowned.  
\- Prepare tea, we'll talk in private - Iroh bowed low and left. It didn't take him long to disguise himself from his armor and prepare jasmine tea. His father has always liked his eldest son's tea. It tasted different somehow than the one prepared by the servants. Iroh set two cups on a low table and a teapot of tea. He waited a moment before Azulon entered the room. They both took their seats on comfortable cushions at the table. Iroh poured tea into the cups. They took their first sip in silence, savoring the taste.  
\- So what did you discover? - Azulon began.  
\- Father, did you know that Ozai seek his firstborn’s life? - Azulon frowned.  
\- I saw that he did not love him and always spoke of him with contempt, but to want to kill him... Are you saying that he is behind the abduction of his own son? This is a serious accusation.  
\- I have proof, Father  
\- I will not lie to you, Ozai came to me a few days ago asking him to inherit the throne - Iroh closed his eyes. He knew his brother all too well, he was not at all surprised that he put forward his candidacy for the next firelord - I'm not a fool, I know well that under his rule the Fire Nation will collapse. He offered to sacrifice something valuable in return. I did not think that it would be his firstborn, the one blessed by spirits - Azulon, furious, put the cup on the table. Iroh calmly poured hot tea.  
\- So you've noticed - Iroh commented lightly. The Fire Lord nodded.  
\- Agni takes care of him, a happy child, born under an unhappy star...  
The prince nodded  
\- He knew advanced fire dances before he started the basics. He has a talent that was put out by Ozai every time, putting Azula on a pedestal  
\- The girl has a natural spark, he has Agni in him. Powerful siblings.  
\- Ozai should notice...  
\- I don't know the reasons for his hatred. He will probably put forward his candidacy again. I don't have much life left in this case - Azulon closed his eyes. Iroh's hand shook slightly - Guard your son Iroh, find Zuko and overthrow Ozai when necessary.  
\- Who will sit on the throne after you, father? And what about Azula, you can't leave her in Ozai's clutches - Azulon stared at the cup.  
\- You want to be the Fire Lord? - Iroh smiled warmly - So I thought my calm spirit. I heard from my eldest grandson long ago that he would teach sword fighting like Piandao, and not rule the whole nation. Only Zuko is a sure successor. As for Azula. For a long time I wondered whether I should send her to a private fire academy, they'll grow up away from her father, but it is not befit for a princess. A tough subject, I might as well leave her with you, but Ozai would have sensed the trick right away. So far, we cannot do anything, let Agni watch over her - Father and son raised the cups up and asked Agni for a favorable fate.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Zuko fidgeted in bed and breathed spasmodically. It was hot, too hot. Just like when his father extended his hand and the flame appeared …  
\- Zuko - someone shook his shoulders slightly. The prince woke up immediately with a broken scream - Shh, calm down, it's just a dream - When he saw Hakoda, he involuntarily rose and clung to the man's tunic. The chief put one hand on him, and with the other he patted the prince on the back - it's only a dream, you are safe - he assured.  
\- It wasn't a dream. It really happened. He raised his hand and-and-and - the hand unconsciously wanted to touch his neck.  
\- Don't touch Zuko. It's all over, now you are on the ship with me and, as promised, you woke up where you fell asleep - Hakoda smiled reassuringly. Zuko looked around. In fact, he was not in a cold and dirty cell, nor in a boat in the middle of anything. He was on the ship, in a warm bed, he was in no pain, and there was something smelling incredibly good next to him and Hakoda was here. The first man in so long who doesn't yell at him, asks if he's alright and doesn't pushes him away as he hugs his torso - See? Nothing will happen to you.  
\- Why are you helping me? - Zuko asked timidly, when he noticed that he was clutching Hakoda's clothes all the time, he immediately withdrew his hands - sorry.  
\- Nothing happened - The chief ran his hand over the right shoulder of the child in a gesture of encouragement - We are not monsters to leave the child without help.  
\- I am your enemy ...  
\- Are you? - Hakoda asked. Zuko raised his eyes. The golden and blue irises stared at each other for a long time. Finally the boy lowered his head again.  
\- I'm a bender, I can hurt you - he waited for Hakoda's reaction to his ability as a sentence. Now he was sure he would die. He just hoped the Water Tribe would do it quickly so it wouldn't hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut as the chief made a move. Instead of pain, he felt something wooden land on his hands. He opened his eyes and was surprised to discover a bowl full of some white, thick liquid.  
\- Milk with rice and seal meat. Atka said you can eat something more decent. Can you do it alone? - Zuko looked at Hakoda in disbelief and nodded his head after a moment. The first bites were consumed so quickly that Hakoda had to hold his hand so that he could swallow the previous bite. Towards the end, the muscles in his hand refused to obey, he started shaking, and Zuko couldn't hold the spoon by himself. He ate the last few bites with the help of the chief.  
\- Thank you - whispered the little prince uncertainly.  
\- You're welcome, rest. We will reach my village in two days, you must have the strength to play with my children, especially with Sokka - Zuko heard these words through a fog. Sokka? This is Hakoda's son?  
\- They won't like me - he muttered, almost asleep - I'm ane en..  
\- Shh, go to sleep. Everything will be alright - The man gently grasped the child's shoulders and laid him on the pillow. Zuko fidgeted for a moment, trying to find a comfortable position. Finally he fell asleep lying on his back, his head dropped slightly to the right, next to him, a small bandaged hand clenched into a fist rested on the pillow. Hakoda watched the prince for a moment. Looking at the whiteness of the dressing on his neck and hands, he couldn't understand how a child could be treated like this. How could his own father hurt him.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Bato entered the cabin quietly. Hakoda turned and stood after a moment. The blood brothers drew closer to each other.  
\- Well, I can tell it looks better - Hakoda's deputy commented quietly so as not to wake Zuko.  
\- Physically better - breathed the chief.  
\- And mentally? - Bato crossed his arms and looked at this "little demon" with a shadow of sympathy.  
\- He's scared all the time, distrustful. When he told me that he is a bender, he squeezed his eyes shut as if he were waiting for death - at these words Bato widened his eyes slightly, "so the fire bender" thought - Still, he unconsciously clings to touch and closeness.  
\- I thought the Fire Nation cares about their children, what was the propaganda? "This is the future of the world", or something like that - Bato laughed and Hakoda raised the corners of his mouth - Never mind, duties are calling you, Chief - brother of blood nonchalantly said the last sentence. Ever since Hakoda took over from his father, Bato had laughed at him often, but only when the two of them were together. With others, he never questioned his decision. Hakoda laughed and left the cabin one last glance at Zuko.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Apart from the incident with Zuko, nothing else happened during the voyage. Life on board was peaceful, everyone was looking forward to returning home, being more and more euphoric that they were returning safely. However, no one should lose vigilance. They will remain focused until the end of the trip.  
\- Chief, the rope holding the sail broke a moment ago. Denahi says the wind is about to break, fix now or wait? - Amruq announced.  
\- Let Denahi judge if you can, if so, repair, if not, take off the sail. No showing off - Hakoda threatened with his finger. The eighteen-year-old laughed silly and nodded.  
\- ORDER! - Amruq and Rohan were often bored as the youngest, so it was not uncommon for foolish young heads to come up with silly ideas to spice up their day. One or the other has been fished out of the water more than once.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Night fell, with only two crew members left on board, tasked with keeping an eye out for imminent danger. Hakoda paced below the deck to make sure everything was alright before he headed for his cabin. He was about to press the door handle of his room when Rohan called him from the end of the corridor.  
\- Chief! - he reached Hakoda, and took a deep breath before gasping - Something is wrong with that kid. Atka told me to call you. Little one must have panicked - Hakoda nodded.  
\- I'm on my way and you go to sleep  
\- Yeah - Rohan waved his hand and yawned slightly. The man turned on his heel and headed for the small cabin that made up the ship's makeshift hospital. Outside the door he heard Atka's pitiful cry and calm voice.  
\- Come on, take it easy. You'll hurt yourself - Hakoda opened the door and saw Zuko huddling in the corner next to the bed and a few steps away, Atka kneeling, trying to calm the boy. Zuko curled up, only the stiffened leg protruded, which the prince tried to pull up from time to time. At the sound of the opening door, Atka breathed in and Zuko huddled even more, digging his fingers into his arms.  
\- He had a nightmare and fell out of bed - he explained curiously - he won’t allow me to touch and I can see that the dressings need to be corrected - Hakoda nodded and calmly approached the child. He didn't touch him, sat down next to boy, leaving an empty path to the door. Meanwhile, Atka approached the table by the window to prepare an infusion for sedation, some medications and new dressings.  
\- Zuko - Hakoda said calmly - Are you okay? - It was just a dream.  
\- I'm sorry - gasped the prince - I'm sorry that I yelled, I didn't want to, I-i - Zuko stuck his head into his arms.  
\- Who told you that? Even if you screamed or cried loudly, nothing happened. You are a child, you have the right to do so.  
\- I am so r-really s-s-sorry, d-don't hurt me, please. I will, I will - The boy began to hyperventilate.  
\- Zuko - Hakoda said seriously, without changing his gentle tone - Breathe boy - The chief grabbed Zuko by the shoulders and raised his head, the child's eyes were blurry and Zuko was slowly losing contact with the world - Breathe with me. In - Hakoda took an ostentatious breath, the prince did the same after a while - And out - They both repeated this activity for some time. The chief had to remind the boy every now and then to do what he did, but after a few minutes Zuko looked at Hakoda quite soberly. The boy's eyes glazed again, he stuck his face into Hakoda's chest and began to apologize again. The man embraced the child, then picked up Zuko and began to walk around the cabin patting the child's back. The boy clung to the chief's neck, slowly calming down.  
\- Shh, it's okay - Hakoda kept going around - Shh, it was just a dream.  
\- B-before, b-before he approached his hand - the little sailor began softly. The chief paused for a moment, and after a while he was nodding slightly from side to side, patting the boy's back - h-he shouted, do you have to yell like that. II, II - he stuttered.  
\- Did he do something to you before he set fire to your neck?  
\- He cut my hair - thru Zuko’s cheeks fell more tears. Hakoda now understood why the child's beautiful black hair was so uneven - it took my honor from me. T-that's how you treat t-traitors - Atka turned to signal Hakoda that everything was ready. The man sat on the bed, turning Zuko so that he was sitting on one of his knees, his right hand landed in the hollow of Hakoda's arm and the left hand clutched the blue tunic over his chest.  
\- Nobody can take something immaterial from you - Atka explained patiently, approaching with the cup he had handed to his commander.  
\- Atka is right, honor cannot be taken away, especially from children.  
\- How old are you, anyway? - Dropped the doctor.  
\- Eight - Zuko stared hard at the floor.  
\- I just want to say that the person, the people, who did this to you, are monsters - Hakoda whispered in the boy's ear. Zuko nodded, still looking down. Suddenly he notice that he was wearing different clothes. He touched them gently. A blue tunic tied with a blue sash around the waist and navy blue, apparently too large pants, which for an adult man were short shorts, were something completely different than what he had worn so far, but recently nothing was the same and Zuko was fine with it. Hakoda and Atka exchanged slightly amused glances.  
\- I changed your clothes on the first day you got here. Your clothes were dirty and torn, but I still have them if you want - Zuko shook his head vigorously and immediately hissed in pain. The wound on the neck stung mercilessly. He wanted to touch, but Hakoda beat him to it and pressed the cup into his hand, holding it all the time.  
\- Bottom line, Zuko - The boy looked at the man with his hazel eyes, trusted him. He didn't believe it would happen, but he trusted Hakoda. He put the cup to his mouth and with a few sips emptied the contents. - Good boy..  
\- It will stop the pain - Atka consoled, approaching with a bowl of ointment and a bandage - Will you show me your hands? - Zuko snuggled closer to the chief, who gently grabbed his left hand and handed it to Atka without taking his hand away.  
\- Nothing will happen to you Zuko, Atka wants to help you - The boy squeezed his eyes shut, but did not take his hand away. The doctor slowly unwrapped the bandage from the wrist, applied the ointment and re-bandaged it firmly. Before Zuko realized, both his arms were professionally dressed and his leg inspected, he barely felt how the stiffening of his left leg was improving.  
\- Now the neck, can you make it or maybe you want to go to sleep? - Atka asked matter-of-factly.  
-I can do it - he whispered.  
\- Brave boy - Hakoda held the boy a little so that, leaning his head, the child would stick out the left side of his neck. He felt Zuko clutching his clothes tightly with both hands. Atka unwrapped the dressing. Both adults were silent. Hakoda stared in horror at the wound, Atka, seeing it every day, focused on dressing the child's neck in the best possible way. Zuko twitched with every touch.  
\- I-is it bad? - He asked, so innocently, so pathetically. Hakoda's heart broke completely.  
\- Heals better and better, but I won't lie to you, Zuko. There will be a scar, quite extensive - The boy closed his eyes, single tears running down his porcelain cheeks again. Atka finished just as quickly. He pulled away wiping off the ointment on his hands - it may itch for a while, but don't scratch! - Zuko nodded, raising his hands to wipe his eyes.  
\- If you want, you can cry - Hakoda assured bringing the boy to his breast.  
\- Tears are a sign of weakness - he whispered - I'm weak anyway, I don't want to be even more.  
\- Zuko, who told you that? - Hakoda took a deep breath, "what's that child stuck in his head?"  
\- Azula, father ...  
\- Azula?  
\- My younger sister…  
\- Crying is not a weakness, especially when you are small. Even adults cry, and believe me, they are the strongest men I know, they also cry sometimes, and that doesn't mean they are weak. This means that they are not empty monsters with no feelings. Crying often even helps. And you - he looked the boy in the eyes - You are the strongest child I know. Nobody would be able to survive what you do. You made it, more, you have the strength to move forward, am I wrong? - Zuko was silent for a moment and then cuddled up to Hakoda, sniffing from time to time. The chief wrapped his arms around him and continued until Zuko fell asleep. Zuko acts like Sokka, he wants to be strong, he considers tears to be weak and he is unable to stop them himself.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda took Zuko in his arms and stepped onto the deck. The boy narrowed his eyes as the sun blinded him. Many of the crew turned to see the castaway a week ago.  
\- We will reach the village tonight - said Hakoda, adjusting the child's hood to keep him warm.  
\- So this is our little sailor? - said Amruq as he passed Hakoda. The teen was carrying a box with fishes. The crew used their time at sea while fishing for the village. Zuko looked for a moment at the young boy with a wolf bun on his head and a long scar passing through his eye. The eighteen-year-old smiled and went to the other end of the ship. Before Hakoda moved on, Sitka approached him.  
\- Chief there are a few things - Hakoda nodded.  
\- I'll just take back Zuko  
\- Rohan making nets - Bato said casually.  
\- Zuko, will you help Rohan with the nets? - The boy looked incredulous, then nodded slightly. Hakoda carried the child to the other eighteen-year-old and sat him on the crate next to him.  
\- Hi, Zuko - Rohan said without taking his eyes off the weaved net.  
\- Will you watch him?  
\- Order, have you ever weaved nets? Do you know how to do it? - Zuko denied it. The boy's hood fell over his neck and revealed the bandage around his neck to the surrounding area. The boy immediately scooped up the oversized hood and threw it over his hair. Hakoda smiled sympathetically.  
\- I will be back soon, you are safe - he assured and then he headed for Sitka. Behind him, he heard Rohan move to the little sailor and begin to translate the first knot.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Rohan held Zuko in his arms as they moored. Hakoda had too much to do to take care of Zuko now, and the afternoon net making made 18-year-old Rohan the third to gain Zuko's trust. As the gangway unfurled, Hakoda took the boy from the young warrior.  
\- Go to your mother, let her see that you are okay - The leader laughed. Coming off the ship.  
\- Of course. See ya, Zuko - waved to the child, at which the little boy shyly raised his hand, hiding his face in Hakoda's down jacket.  
\- Welcome to our village, I know it is not impressive. The recent raids have weakened us a bit but we're still holding on. This house in the middle is mine, and you will live there for now - Hakoda pointed to the largest igloo in the middle of the settlement surrounded by a wall of ice. Two children ran out of the igloo.  
\- DAD!

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	3. They aren't that bad

I draw his leg wrong ;-; the stiffening should be on the left leg XDDDD  
  
 **!Corrected!**  
[GayforZuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforZuko/pseuds/GayforZuko)   
<3  
  
Kanna came out right behind the children from the igloo, of course Sokka and Katara rushed ahead, breaking through the drifts, taking shortcuts, not carved tunnels. The woman breathed to see her son bustling about the ship. She frowned slightly when Hakoda approached the eighteen-year-old, maybe Rohan, eyes unfortunately not so young to see, and he took a small bundle in an oversized jacket from his hands. The child, the woman immediately recalled when she saw the bundle wrap arms around her son's neck.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

The children ran to meet their dad, they completely ignored the person Hakoda was holding in his arms. They fell into Dad's arm, gripping his right hand tightly. Often the man came back from the ship holding some packages. So it wasn't until the first greetings and hugs had been given that Sokka stood in front of his dad, intending to boast about how far he could throw the boomerang, and noticed that the bag of things Hakoda was holding with his left hand was actually a shaking child. The boy turned his head and ask.  
\- Who is this? - Katara took her head off Hakoda's shoulder and looked to the right, perfect to see the golden irises staring at her shyly, then hiding again in her dad's arm.  
\- I think he is afraid of us - she whispered in Dad's ear. Hakoda smiled heartily.  
\- This is Zuko, I will tell you everything and I will introduce him when we get inside - The chief stood up holding Zuko with one hand and Katara with the other, the girl was lightly holding on to her dad, all the time staring blue eyes at the newcomer. Sokka, meanwhile, crossed his arms and led the way.  
\- It's a boy, isn't it? - He said seriously.  
\- Yes, and not much older than you - Hakoda's son jumped at the news that he will finally have a friend his age. Let us conclude, Katara is a girl, she prefers to play with dolls and other girlish things, and the three older boys living nearby train hard to finally set off with Hakoda to the sea. Sokka liked training, throwing boomerangs and tracking, but it gets boring quickly, he always lacked someone to keep up with him, not like Katara moaning to slow down. On the threshold, Hakoda greeted his mother, who stroked his disheveled hair like a child. They all entered the main and largest igloo room, all covered in soft furs and warm blue blankets with cushions for sitting. In the middle there was a hearth and ice shelves for items around. The chief's igloo was often a place of advice for all members of the tribe. There were two passages ahead. One to Kanna's bedroom, which was also a storage room and had an entrance to the pantry, and the other that led to Hakoda's and his children's bedroom. Sokka immediately burst into his bedroom, rummaging in search of toys that he had recently carved himself and which he wanted to show his dad and new friend. Kanna was preparing dinner at the time. Hakoda put Katara on the ground, the girl kept her father's jacket all the time, but she watched the newcomer with interest. The chief knelt down and placed Zuko on his knee, taking care not to disturb his left leg. The boy cuddled up to Hakoda, suddenly he heard a calm voice above him.  
\- Zuko, I would like to introduce you to Katara, my daughter - The chief held a calming hand on the child's back, the other one revealed the hood, showing his jet black hair and white dressing. Katara's eyes flashed.  
\- You have pretty hair, can I comb it? - Zuko looked gently at the girl, she looked similar to Hakoda, but the eyes were large, round and the face chubby.  
\- DON'T LET HER - Sokka shouted in the doorway, holding wooden toys - She'll give you a woman's hairdo!  
\- Not at all! - Katara protested.  
\- That little screamer is Sokka, my older son - Zuko turned to see a small copy of Hakoda. When watertribe boy noticed light skin and golden eyes, stopped for a moment and turned to his dad.  
\- Dad, he looks like … - Hakoda nodded. Kanna looked around a little, noticing the cute and terrified boy from the Fire Nation. She did not miss the dressing on the neck and the stiff leg, she frowned slightly and then went to her bedroom.  
\- But he's not dangerous, he will stay with us for a while - Sokka looked distrustfully for a moment as he noticed Zuko's tears stop in his eyes and turned to hide his face back in Hakoda's arms. This activity confused the seven-year-old, after all, the Fire Nation is fearless, brutal, so why is this boy crying and hiding in the hands of his father, the leader of the Water Tribe, in the arms of his enemy? That was weird.  
\- Zuko? - The boy didn't react. - Will you hurt us? Sokka asked, getting closer to Hakoda. He remembered well how the invasion of fire soldiers had killed his mom three years ago, but he trusted his dad like no one else. If Dad said he was not dangerous... Zuko shook his head, not breaking away from the chief. The younger boy grinned as he came close enough to show off the self-made Water Tribe warriors and wolves. The wooden figurines were misshapen and slightly rough, but Sokka was proud to have made them himself - Do you want to play? - Zuko looked surprised, but before he opened his mouth, Kanna entered the room holding something cloth in her hands.  
\- First dinner, my warriors. Katara, could you please serve everything? - The girl nodded vigorously.  
\- Already Granny, you will see what good food we have! It must have been distasteful on the ship - the girl quickly took off her jacket and ran to get the empty bowls for the stew boiling in the middle of the hearth and the fish already placed on the plates.  
\- Today, unfortunately, there will be no seal jerky, but you will see, NOTHING BEATS IT! - Sokka was animated when he remembered that food was waiting. Zuko remembered his first dishes after Hakoda saved him, these were the best foods he had eaten in a long time.  
\- Sokka take off your jacket - Kanna instructed calmly. The boy stepped back and took off then put down his jacket - and put it back in the right place! - Sokka rolled his eyes and grabbed his and Katara's jacket - Zuko, although we will give you something that fits and Hakoda also has to undress.  
\- Zuko, this is my mother, Kanna. She won't hurt you, will you go with her? - Zuko sniffed slightly and nodded. The old woman reached out, setting the cloth beside it, and took the little prince from the hands of her son.  
\- You're so light - she said amiably - They didn't feed you on this ship? Will you be able to stand on one leg for a while? - Zuko nodded his head shyly. Kanna set the child down in front of her securely, holding him under her arm. The prince grabbed Kanna's hand as he staggered, immediately withdrew his hand.  
\- Sorry - he whispered. The woman looked at the boy.  
\- Oh, so you can talk. Hang on, we don't want you to fall - Kanna smiled and took Zuko's hand gently and placed it on hers. The boy lowered his eyes. The woman quickly removed the clearly too large jacket from the child. Too large a tunic exposed the entire dressing extending from the end of the lower jaw, slightly overlapping the cheek, across the neck, touching the shoulder and the entire collarbone. Katara and Sokka noticed it too, Sokka was already opening his mouth when he saw Hakoda's gaze. The man smiled and shook his head. The children immediately understood not to ask. Kanna took off her tunic, tried not to look at the remains of bruises and minor sores, a moment later she put on the boy's Sokka clothes, which were too small, they fit perfectly. He was wearing a blue sweater and a blue hooded blouse with wide sleeves ending in front of the elbows, white fur finished the sleeves, the hood and was an ornament on the neckline. Kanna with a swift movement removed the stiffening of her leg. She gently pulled on Zuko's pants and socks. When everything was in place, she stiffened the boy's shin and ankle again. After a while, Zuko was standing in matching new clothes, warm and very soft. The prince touched his new clothes lightly, then reached for the hood and pulled it over his head.  
\- Oh no, sweetie, we don't wear a hood at home - Kanna gently grabbed the hood and looked into the eyes of the child - You have beautiful hair, don't hide them - Zuko revealed her head.  
\- They're lumpy and you can see my neck - he stammered.  
\- Then we'll even them tomorrow - she interrupted gently.  
\- I finished! - Katara announced, Hakoda left his bedroom. He breathed a sigh when he put on fresh clothes that smelled like home, not war. He smiled as he spotted Zuko standing next to Kanna. His black hair fell slightly over his eyes, which circled the room more and more boldly.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda conversed lively with his children and mother, watching Zuko eat his meal intently, Kanna urged him to slow down from time to time.  
\- I don't have to worry with such an appetite - she said at one point. After dinner, Sokka finally showed his figures. The prince initially watched and listened to the excited boy, then began to carefully ask questions. Katara, in turn, watched the boys cuddled up to Hakoda.  
\- You can show him your toys if you want - Dad suggested. The girl shook her head.  
\- Tomorrow, do you think he'll be offended if I weave blue beads like yours in his hair?  
\- You have to ask him.  
\- What happened to him? - She whispered in Hakoda's ear.  
\- We found him in the middle of the ocean, very bad people hurt him.  
\- The same ones who took mom?  
\- Similar, we couldn't leave him without help.  
\- Will he stay with us?  
\- We have to work out with the tribe what will happen to him, he'll be here for now.  
\- He can't stay? Sokka would finally have a friend. Togo, Balto and Fox were teasing him again… - Hakoda breathed, those kids. He wouldn't let them on the ship for a long time.  
\- I'll take care of it, in the meantime it's time to sleep - Hakoda handed Kanna the herb box - Will you do it? - he asked.  
\- What is this? - She smelled the herbs - Little one is having nightmares? - She asked so that the children would not hear. Hakoda nodded - Come on kids, let's undress and go to bed. I'll make you something warm to drink - Kanna took the package, picked up three cups, and put the water on. During this time, Hakoda helped Zuko, Sokka and Katara to undress. The children were left in socks, pants and sweaters. The old woman approached the children and handed them the cups. Sokka and Katara got sea algae tea sweetened with honey, which Hakoda had brought from the penultimate trip, Zuko got the herbs also sweetened. He held his left hand on the chief's shoulder and drank the infusion really fast. He had prepared himself for a slightly bitter taste and was surprised when the tea had a sweet taste that he liked very much.  
\- You didn't burn yourself? - Katara asked seeing how quickly Zuko swallowed hot tea.  
\- It wasn't that hot - said the little prince a little more boldly. Hakoda carried Zuko to the bed prepared by Kanna. The children had the bedding next to each other, Katara tucked her seat in the middle and slipped under the warm furs. Sokka shrugged.  
\- She's still a child if she wants to - the seven-year-old said seriously. The prince practically slept in the hands of Hakoda, who laughed at his son's reaction. After a while, the three of them were sleeping soundly, Sokka slightly snoring.  
\- You owe me an explanation, Son - Kanna said seriously, smiling a little. Hakoda winced slightly. Mothers are always scary, no matter how old you are, you never want to get under their skin (i really don’t know how to translate it XD).

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- So he is a prince - Kanna concluded, closing her eyes in frustration. She also couldn't understand how a child could be hurt like this - and a bender too. The village knows?  
\- Atka and Bato know, the rest only know his origin.  
\- We have to inform them and finally decide what we will do with him. A child with such experiences cannot change his home and the people around him so often. Most of all, he needs peace and a sense of security.  
\- Tomorrow I will convene a board, there are some issues to be settled anyway.  
\- Do something with those brats - Hakoda laughed, his mother was always direct - Balto, Fox and Togo, they went saucy for these two weeks.  
\- Katara already mentioned to me, I will talk to their parents, if this won't help, they will have a conversation with me personally - Kanna nodded in approval.  
\- There is something else - Hakoda looked at his mother - Zuko is a bender under Agni's blessing. He may not survive the polar night - Hakoda held his breath.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- I will ask again - Iroh was standing over one of the sailors of the ship Zuko was on. The wolfdogs found a scrap of the prince's clothes on it - Where is Prince Zuko? - The calm voice and gaze of the Crown Prince clashed with the place and atmosphere in which they stayed. The two soldiers were ready to immediately kill the officer who was trying to defend himself.  
\- There was no Prince on our ship! T-This is a misunderstanding!  
\- Officer Olee, you don't want me to get upset. I just want to find my beloved nephew. So tell me what he was doing on your ship - Iroh's gaze fired the increasingly terrified officer. Olee's lip twitched and he finally choked out.  
\- This is Prince Ozai, he ordered us to take the prince and throw him in the inter-territorial waters, but we didn't. One night, while we were still in Fire Nation territory, the Prince and one of the lifeboats disappeared... So I don't know where Prince Zuko is, FORGIVE ME LORD - The officer lowered his head. Iroh slammed his fists on the table and left the room. Lu Ten was waiting outside the door.  
\- Did you find out something, father?  
\- Except that Zuko may be anywhere and may as well be dead? - Iroh took a deep breath - For now, let's hope Agni took care of him. A long and difficult search awaits us...  
\- We'll find Zuko, I can't imagine it otherwise - the Crown Prince looked at his only son for a moment.  
\- Oh, my son - He embraced the firstborn - I, in turn, cannot imagine that I could lose you and we will find Zuko. I will do everything to find him.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

A quiet sob woke Hakoda. He got up unconsciously and hugged Zuko. As he embraced the little prince, who grasped the chief's arms without even waking up, a little deja vi caught him. He had the same situation with Sokka, who also had nightmares after Kya's death. This time he was consciously holding Zuko from behind, caringly stroking him with his right shoulder  
\- Shhhh, you are safe, no one can hurt you anymore. Shh - he whispered. After a while, the little sailor stopped sobbing, calmed down, and fell back into a deep sleep. He laid the boy back on the pillow and returned to his bed, which was just above the children's heads. Before he fell asleep, he heard Sokka's voice.  
\- He's been through a lot, right? - The boy asked quietly not to wake his sister and new friend.  
\- More than any of us.  
\- Who did this to him, you know, that wound on his neck? - At this point, Katara turned around, still sleeping, and grabbed Zuko's hand. The children unconsciously clenched their hands. Sokka and Hakoda watched for a moment if the kids would wake up.  
\- Very bad man, if Zuko wants, he'll tell you about it himself.  
\- He controls fire, doesn't he?  
\- How do you know? - The chief frowned, he wouldn't hear Zuko talking about it, or control the fire in any way.  
\- I saw how the fire in the hearth reacts when you come in. Zuko was scared and the fire went out, and when I showed him the figurines, it burned harder.  
\- Zuko is a firebender, just like Katara is a waterbender. He spent a lot of time with us, never showed any desire to hurt us, so don't be afraid - Sokka shook his head.  
\- I'm not afraid, he doesn't act like the Fire Nation, are you sure he's from there?  
\- One hundred percent sure.  
\- Maybe the Fire Nation isn't so bad … - The boy yawned slowly.  
\- There are bad and good people in every nation. Go to sleep, son - Hakoda ruffled his son's hair and waited a moment until Sokka settled down in the bed.  
\- He'll stay with us, right? - He whispered, almost asleep. Hakoda didn't answer. He only sighed. He still didn't know what to do with the little prince. He thought that he would like to take care of the boy, that he would like Zuko to stay with him. But the thought of the approaching polar night made the warrior shiver. If the boy stays here, he may be dead. This child has suffered way too much already.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- What are you gonna do, Agni? - La asked coldly - You won't see your son for a very long time, if at all.  
\- La! - Tui rebuked him. Agni lowered her head and smiled sadly.  
\- Zuko is a strong child, he can handle it. Besides, now he has people to take care of him.  
\- If they take care, they haven't decided yet - They'll put out the spirit of the ocean.  
\- La, stop - the Moon embraced her beloved from behind - Don't worry Agni anymore - La said nothing. He was angry, even furious with Agni and her people.  
\- Tui, I know that I asked for a lot. After I disappear from the South Pole, take care of Zuko.  
\- You know I'll do anything for you, sister.  
\- Of course - La snorted.  
\- And for that, I thank you immensely - Agni bowed to the spirits of the moon and the ocean.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	4. Fight fire with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I found it hard to translate this chapter XD Maybe because is late, maybe because I used difficult Polish words and phrases that are hard to translate, maybe. Anyway i am sorry for mistakes and i hope you will enyoj this chapter <3

  
  


**CORRECTED  
** You're my god [GayforZuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforZuko/pseuds/GayforZuko) <3  
  
Zuko woke up alone. There was no one around, the silence unlike the one on the ship. He sat down listening that maybe someone was at home after all, and he wasn't completely alone at all, like on this lifeboat. He swallowed convulsively when he didn't even hear the sound of the wind. Impossible, he wasn't deaf. He wanted to get up to find, well, anyone. He didn't want to be alone. As soon as he threw the furs aside, he noticed a leg stiffened with small boards and a bandage. Well, he wasn't going anywhere. With a trembling hand, he exposed far too long hair from his eyes. "It's okay, you are not alone, you are NOT, they haven't abandoned me," he kept repeating, hoping that he would eventually believe his own whispers. All his previous behavior hit him like a bolt. The way how he insulted Hakoda by acting like a child and cuddling up to him without his consent. Hugging, is for kids! He is 8 years old, too big for that! At least that's what Ozai kept saying as Zuko shyly searched for his touch while Azula was sitting on her father's lap at the same time. Azula may be younger. He is 8 years old, he is old enough to behave "as befits". Or how he cried in his arms, tears are a sign of weakness. Zuko is a weakling. He is not worthy of being called a prince. Father rightly took his honor. The boy touched his hair again. The heart beat faster and the lungs began to ache strangely. He couldn't catch his breath. How could he so insult Hakoda? The person who helped him. In addition, he didn't thank him properly. He didn't fall on his knees, did not thank for the rescue or even for every meal. Hakoda will banish him, that's for sure.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda entered the igloo with Sokka. They both kept fresh seal meat for dinner tonight.  
\- Do you think he's still asleep? - Sokka asked, putting the meat on the shelf so that Kanna, who had gone with Katara to milk the horsdeer, would make skewers out of them tonight. A little girl came up with today's breakfast, which is milk with dried seaweed flakes, and as you know, horsdeer mare's milk is the best and Zuko has to try it.  
\- Well let's see - Hakoda put down the package and then looked into his bedroom. There, he saw Zuko hyperventilating again. When the boy saw the man, he had a really mysterious expression on his face. On the one hand, great relief and joy, on the other hand, incredible terror. The chief didn't think much, he immediately approached the little prince and knelt down in front of him. At that time, Zuko looked around in panic and fell on his face, trying to assume the best position, paying attention to the broken leg.  
\- T-t-thank-k - he began to stutter again. "What is this pose?" flashed through the man's mind.  
\- Zuko, you need to look up and calm down - Hakoda grabbed him under his armpits as gently as possible and put him on his lap. Zuko didn't cuddle as usual, he bent his face, where Hakoda could see traces of tears, his hands in turn clasped on his thighs. He was inhaling and exhaling all the time way too quickly - Nobody's gonna hurt you here, remember? - Zuko shook his head, grabbing the material on his chest with his hand. His lungs hurt so much - Breathe with me. In - Zuko was ashamed of himself, nothing came out of him as usual. Even humiliation to apologize and thank Hakoda didn't work out. He felt someone shaking him - Zuko, breathe in! - Finally the boy obeyed and took a spasmodic, choppy breath - and out - Hakoda and Zuko repeated this action until the boy started breathing normally again. At that time, Sokka, scared, stood in the threshold, covering himself with a blue curtain, and listened to - Zuko, what happened? - The chief asked. The little prince began to cry.  
\- B-because I-I woke up and no one was there and I t-thought that you a-a-abandoned m-me  
\- Oh kid - Hakoda embraced Zuko tighter, the boy gently grabbed the man's clothes, careful not to offend the chief - No one will leave you anymore - Zuko sniffed - Why did you bow your head when I approached? - Zuko blushed and swallowed nervously.  
\- I-i-i-i - he stuttered - i-i w-wa  
\- Zuko, take a deep, calm breath and calmly tell me what you thought. I promise I won't be angry - Hakoda was rubbing circles on the child's back with one hand. Zuko closed his eyes and did what the chief ordered.  
\- I wanted to apologize for showing my disrespect and thank you - he whispered - But as usual, I failed, I'm a loser - Hakoda was terrified at the words that the child spoke. He took a deep breath.  
\- You're not a loser, Zuko. You are a strong and brave boy and you have in no way disrespected me, you have nothing to apologize for, and you have already thanked us for your help, that's enough.  
\- I showed it - he cried - I shouldn't touch you without your permission. And I did and continue to do so. I'm worth nothing, he did well that  
\- Don't finish, Zuko - said the chief, gently tugging the trembling child closer to him - Nothing that Ozai did or said was good. In no case should he treat you like that, whatever you do, whatever you do - Zuko has already grabbed Hakoda - You're still a kid, it's normal that you need someone by your side and it's completely normal that you want to hug someone.  
\- He said I was too old to cuddle or touch him like - he searched for a word for a moment, but couldn't find it.  
\- For what? - Sokka snapped. Hakoda turned to see his son walking towards them - You'll never be too big to cuddle! - Sokka repeated the words of his mother, at which the chief smiled warmly - My mother always said - Sokka sat down with his arms crossed in front of him - that even if I am an adult warrior, I will want to cuddle! To her or to my wife, but bleh - Sokka stuck his tongue out and grimaced at which Zuko slightly raised the corners of his mouth - I WILL NEVER GET MARRIED! The girls are yack - Hakoda rolled his eyes  
\- Your mom was a girl.  
\- Not true! My mom was my mom! - Sokka just like dad rolled his eyes - She's gone, but i still have a dad, and how can I not hug him when he comes back from the trip?! - Sokka said words that were obvious to him and for Zuko they were pure abstractions. He had never seen his father hug his mother.  
\- Sokka is right Zuko. Hugging is okay and there is no age limit.  
\- M-my mother said that too, but-but he...  
\- He was wrong and remember that you can always come to me and give me a hug  
\- You're not my d-d  
\- Oh, Shh - Hakoda cut friendly and he hugged Zuko protectively, then extended his hand to embrace his wise son. Sokka hesitated for a moment, at last he is BIG, but after a while Hakoda held both boys on his lap and held them to his chest. They lasted for a moment when suddenly Katara ran into the room and threw herself on Hakoda's neck from behind.  
\- I ALSO WANT TO! - She was laughing happily. Everyone but Zuko started laughing. The boy's lips twitched and he hid his face in Hakoda's chest - We brought the milk!  
\- Exactly, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for breakfast - Kanna said, leaning out from behind the curtain. When she saw the whole scene, she smiled warmly, but on the other hand, she felt that Hakoda might want to keep the Fire Nation child. It was not a bad solution, but if the village was too afraid of him, the child would not be able to stay. Worse, what if the boy turns out to be dangerous? More than once she had seen Katara bending water in her sleep. Water won't burn their house down, nor will it hurt the fire, a boy may not control his abilities without training. Even a small spark can burn. She sighed, everything will be settled this afternoon.  
\- You'll see how good it is! - Katara continued, breaking away from Hakoda - Come on!  
\- Go Sokka, I'll help Zuko change - The boy nodded and looked at Zuko for a moment. The Fire Nation is really weird if this boy is one of them, though Sokka sincerely doubted it. Maybe Zuko looks like them and controls fire like them, but he doesn't look like them at all. The little warrior finally detached himself from Hakoda and run after Katara to the largest room. Kanna rested her hands on the children's shoulders  
\- Good morning, Zuko - she said smiling at the boy and left.  
\- After we eat breakfast, my mother wants to straighten your hair as she said, then we will go to Atka to check if everything is okay - explained the chief, reaching for Zuko's clothes.  
\- S-sir? - The boy asked, wondering if he had used a good term.  
\- Just Hakoda - the chief smiled.  
\- What will happen to me? - He asked. Hakoda met the boy's eyes.  
\- I won't lie to you, Zuko, until the tribe decides, I can't tell you, but I swear that even if my tribe say you can't stay here - Zuko held his breath in horror. They will banish him ... - I will make sure that you find someone who will take care of you and love you - The little prince smiled crookedly.  
\- Nobody wants me - he whispered - My own father didn't want me… - Hakoda was silent for a moment, choosing his words.  
\- He's an exception. You'll see, we'll find people who want you - he comforted and helped Zuko put on his clothes.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Come little warrior, we'll straighten your hair - Kanna and Katara finished washing the dishes after breakfast and walked over to Zuko, who listened to Sokka talk and shows him his wooden boomerang. Zuko was quiet throughout breakfast, occasionally looking discreetly at Hakoda. Every time Hakoda met the boy's gaze, he smiled, at which the little one, embarrassed, stared at the bowl of food. He finally relaxed when Sokka brought his toy weapon for training. Zuko looked into the eyes of the old woman, Katara emerged from behind her. She timidly grinded her sweater and asked.  
\- Can I get you some blue beads? Like my dad has? - Zuko nodded his head gently, and Katara jumped up happily.  
\- PUT THEM ON HIM AS A MAN! - Sokka pointed out. The girl clasped her hands together and looked grumpy.  
\- Of course, I only bet you like a girl!  
\- WHAT?  
\- Haha. Enough, screamers - Hakoda instructed, planing a small toy ship made of wood - no quarrels here - Kanna laughed and picked up Zuko.  
\- When we're done, you'll get some snacks, you're too light baby. You need to eat more.  
\- I WANT SEAL SAUSAGE! Sokka was enthusiastic.  
\- Sokka, don't scream in the house - Hakoda sighed. How could he have missed it on the ship. Kanna seated Zuko on a higher table, pulled off his hooded blouse, and reached for the comb. Katara was looking for beads at the time. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut every time the scissors cut his hair. The sound was too much like that night, but he wanted to be brave. He didn't want to fail Hakoda. Hakoda said he was strong and brave, he had to show him that he really is. Eventually the last strands of black hair fell to the floor. He felt his hair combed and tied back. He opened his eyes to see Katara and Kanna stand in front of him, scrutinizing their handiwork. The girl nodded.  
\- I did well, right? - She looked for support from Kanna, who smiled and nodded her approval.  
\- I shortened as little as possible, soon your hair will grow back and you will be able to return to the old hairstyle - Kanna handed the mirror to Zuko. The boy looked at himself for the first time in days. He didn't recognize himself for a moment. The hair, which was usually tightly combed into a "phoenix tail", fell loosely at the sides ending just behind the ears and was tied at the top of the head in what was supposed to resemble a traditional wolf's tail, but the hair was too short at the very top, so it was not came out bun or rather a tiny ponytail. On the left side were two short braids with blue beads at the end, braided by Katara. He studied the hair for a moment, then glanced at his face. He was unnaturally pale and had some kind of a different shape against her cheeks. He turned his head slightly to the left to examine the dressing that was slightly over his face. He was immediately dreaded by what was underneath him. Finally, he pushed the mirror away from him, not wanting to look at his disgraced face any more.  
\- I like it so much - he whispered - Thank you - Katara grinned.  
\- I'm proud of you - said Hakoda, resting his hand on his daughter's shoulder - Well, now we're going to Atka - Hakoda reached for a blue jacket. Kanna helped Zuko get dressed efficiently during this time. The boy, despite the fact that he practically didn't feel pain anymore, still raising his left hand was quite uncomfortable, so he needed help. Before the old woman replaced Hakoda, she handed Zuko a scrap of dried meat, the boy shook his head. He cannot eat their supplies, he is not a member of their tribe, he can't forage, and so they have done a lot for him. Kanna winced a bit and started muttering that Zuko should eat more! When Hakoda approached the little prince, he unknowingly raised his hands to wrap them around the chief's neck in a moment. The man rested his free hand protectively on the prince's back - Grandma will bring you to Zuko.  
\- Why? You're not coming back here? - Sokka asked fighting the snack.  
\- We're calling a tribe council, and the kids aren't taking part in it - his dad instructed. Sokka scowled.  
\- But I'm big already!  
\- We'll talk when you get a real boomerang - Hakoda ruffled his son's hair and left the igloo.  
\- Grandma? - Katara's round eyes bored at the old woman.  
\- Hm?  
\- Zuko will stay here right? Say he will stay!  
\- My granddaughter, it depends on the tribe, if they agree…- Kanna's shoulders fell slightly.  
\- Are you going to tell them Zuko isn’t Fire Nation? - Sokka got up and they will also stand in front of their grandmother.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Because he doesn't act like that. The Fire Nation is bad and Zuko is scared, apologizing and crying all the time. Definitely not like the Fire Nation - Katara nodded, fully agreeing with her older brother.  
\- You have many things to learn Sokka - Kanna laughed.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda walked through the village nodding his head to greet his people. Some smiled, others grimaced at the sight of the child in his arms. The whole village has already heard that Hakoda has a Fire Nation child in his home. Zuko sat quietly on the chief's forearm and stuck his hooded head into his down jacket. Normally, he would probably watch what the village really was like. After all, yesterday, when they arrived, he saw only a scrap, for clothes that were too big covered his eyes, and he was too afraid. There are too many people today, too many pairs of eyes looking at him. He would like to disappear, to collapse into the ground, which he was trying so hard to do in Hakoda's hands.  
\- Hey kid, everything's fine. Nothing bad will happen to you here - Chief reassured him when he felt Zuko's head starting to dig into his collarbone too painful.  
Atka's igloo was much warmer than Hakoda's, and there was a pleasant smell of dried herbs everywhere. The healer turned from the table as Hakoda and Zuko in his arms entered.  
\- I've been waiting for you - he said, focusing on rubbing the herbs - put Zuko on the table - He indicated the place, when after a moment was a little prince. Hakoda swiftly pulled off the child's top jacket and then the blouse. The man moved away but still stood close, ready to react at any moment if something happened - first your hands - Atka waited for Zuko to eject them himself, then quickly examined the wounds, rubbed the ointment and didn't bandage them again - Wrists are healing nicely. No need for a dressing anymore - The prince nodded - I will not move your leg, I heard that Kanna saw it, so there is no need if she didn't notice anything disturbing. How is your neck? Hurt, doesn't hurt? - Zuko hesitated for a moment, Atka during that time revealed the burn.  
\- I-it hurts when I raise my hand, but only then - the doctor nodded.  
\- That's good. I can see that even the infection is almost gone. It can sting - he warned just before the ointment touched a sensitive spot on the child's skin.  
\- Ah-a auch - the prince squealed. Hakoda immediately rested his hand on the kid's shoulder blades. The boy relaxed slightly.  
\- We're home, so I have more herbs. What I put on you, unfortunately, itches, but it really speeds up healing. In a few or a dozen or so days you will not need a dressing anymore - Atka moved away so that Hakoda could put Zuko's top blouse back on.  
\- W-when - the boy began very hesitantly, slightly surprised that he had finally said something, the healer turned his head - When will I be able to walk? - the golden irises looked straight at him for the first time.  
\- When the swelling is completely gone and you won't be hurt when you stand on that leg. Another two or three weeks, I think, you were lucky it was just a crack - Atka's face flashed a sympathetic smile, which Hakoda himself noticed. The eternally serious Atka is smiling? Nice.  
Hakoda sat Zuko by the fire when Katara and Sokka burst into the igloo.  
\- AND DO YOU KNOW WHEN YOU WILL RUN WITH US? - Sokka shouted at the doorway.  
\- Sokka! - Hakoda laughed. Zuko was slightly confused and Atka rolled his eyes, he will never have children.  
\- Maybe in two, maybe three weeks. If i still will b - The boy didn’t finish as Sokka and Katara immediately spread the toys in front of him.  
\- Then we will have fun inside, you will know the fun of snow later! Choose a warrior!  
\- I will be a water warrior! - Katara picked up her doll, along with a blue handkerchief that mimicked water in play.  
\- As always - muttered Sokka - I am a fearless chieftain with BUMERANG, THE GREATEST WEAPON IN THE WHOLE SOUTH POLE!  
\- Sokka - Hakoda rolled his eyes - I'll come for you in a while. Sokka, take care of Katara and Zuko, don't you dare go eavesdropping!  
\- Don't disturb me and don't tell what FEARLESS CHIEF should do - Sokka held up the wooden figurine and grinned wide. Hakoda snorted and waved goodbye to the children - Come on, Zuko, choose who you want to be.  
\- But for what purpose? - Sokka and Katara exchanged surprised looks.  
\- Well, for the sake of fun, we choose a character and have fun fighting with fire soldiers or saving terrified earth warriors. Have you never played anything like this?  
\- Father always said I was too big and all I need is training and learning to catch up with my sister.  
\- Oh, do you have a sister? - asked Katara - What's her name and how old is she?  
\- Azula and 6.  
\- We are in the same age! What is she like?  
\- Not nice - Zuko muttered, recalling all his younger sister's teasing - You are much better than her - he said quietly, at which Katara smiled broadly.  
\- I'll tell you that, Zuko, your dad is stupid. I am big and I still like to play.  
\- I am older ...  
\- How much? I'm 7 - Sokka crossed his arms.  
\- About a year ...  
\- It's nothing, choose a character and we have fun. Faster then dad will come back and we will go eat! - Zuko looked at the figurines lying in front of him. At first he looked at the fire bender, who grinned menacingly and wielded fire. He mentally flashed to what seemed to be the same soldier that night who brutally scooped him off the floor and then thrown him into the cold cell on the ship. He frowned and without thinking he picked up a figurine of a warrior in a wolf's armor with a short sword.  
\- Uuu, it’s a scout, he looks if it is safe and attacks unexpectedly - Sokka quickly explained and the children began to play together. It took the little prince a moment to figure out what exactly was going on, but after a while he was moving his warrior and knocking over the enemies of the tribe, and he felt very well that it was the Fire Nation.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda entered his igloo where everyone from the tribe had already gathered. The main men and women sat in a circle around the hearth, the rest, including the young warriors, were standing right behind them. Hakoda took a seat next to Bato, raised his hand in silence, and began deliberations.  
\- Let's start with the question of our survivor - The men nodded - As you probably all know, during the last trip we found a child in the middle of the ocean in a small boat. The Fire Nation boy was chilled, dehydrated, starved and beaten. He has an extensive fire wound on his neck and a broken leg. We didn't know if he would survive when we took him to our ship. In the course of conversations with him, I learned that the boy's name was Zuko, he is eight years old, he controls fire - Nervous murmur ran through the tribe - and he is the grandson of the Fire Lord Azulon.  
\- WHAT? - One of the women smoked, after a while they discussed among themselves. Mainly women who didn't know this information yet  
\- How could you take him to our village - said someone in the crowd.  
\- He's dangerous, if Azulon finds out, we'll all die!  
\- He's going to send an entire army on us!  
\- Silence - Bato admonished - The biggest and most extensive wound this child has comes from the hand of his own father. So he knows best how bestial the Fire Nation is and how dangerous fire itself is. I also doubt anyone would be looking for him since Ozai sentenced him to death.  
\- Exactly. Ozai, son of Azulon, had a mark on his neck.  
\- Do not make us feel sorry, Chief!  
\- I present the facts of Yuga - Hakoda sat unfazed - I am not going to ask you for mercy on this child, I am asking you for advice what should I do with him?  
\- Send it back  
\- Where to? Where will this child be safe?  
\- This is our enemy, why should we care...  
\- YUGA - one of the warriors rebuked his own wife - the Fire Nation took our son, and his father set the boy on fire and sentenced him to death! I think this child hates the Fire Nation as much as we do - A murmur of agreement passed through the crowd.  
\- I just want to say - Atka began, at which everyone looked back with surprise. The healer almost never took part in the deliberations - that the little one was very attached to the chief. He looks for him, relaxes with him. Unknowingly, he imitates his movements like a puppy. In addition, he began to reject everything related to his homeland, it seems to me that he doesn't want to have anything to do with them anymore.  
\- He can become a good fighter - finished Sitka.  
\- Fight fire with fire? - Amruq asked - It might be interesting.  
\- After that, let's face it, we don't have supplies to go to even the first inhabited island - Denahi pointed out - The polar night is approaching. Nobody in their right mind will come or leave the Pole.  
\- The polar night can be decisive - Kanna began calmly - This child may not survive. In the Northern Tribe where I grew up, as many of you know, when a fire bender was caught, he wasn't killed. They were kept in ice cells because the cold reduced their abilities, and they waited for the polar night to take virtually everyone to the spirits - Everyone was silent for a long time and consumed the whole situation.  
\- What's the boy like? - Keenay asked.  
\- He is introverted, has nightmares - said Hakoda sincerely - he is afraid of everything, apologizes all the time, he cries often and he is afraid to speak up.  
\- Not weird after what he's been through - Bato muttered.  
\- Did he ever use fire to even defend himself?  
\- No. The fire nearby only reacts to his emotions, as Sokka noticed, but very little. I guess he's too afraid to bend.  
\- Nobody has sowed hatred towards others in him yet. How does he get along with your kids?  
\- He is shy, but opens up more and more with each passing moment.  
\- Yeah, I saw you carrying him to Atka. More huddled, I think I saw only a wolfdog puppy in winter - one of the older women laughed.  
\- It's only a child, he is not guilty of anything - Calmly replied one of the women - you are blinded by your hatred, Yuga - The woman huffed when she heard the criticism.  
\- Let him stay here, if he survives the polar night, I'll consider him a tribe - Keenay crossed his arms and waited for the reaction of his fellow tribesmen.  
\- Me too - Atka said, and his brother immediately echoed him.  
\- Since weaving the net together, I already recognize him as one of us - Rohan said from the corner. At which his mother turned and shook his head with a smile. After a long moment, the entire tribe, except a few people, nodded approvingly. Such a plan suited them.  
\- If he survives, we will welcome him as a tribe member along with the other children who survived the first polar night - said another voice.  
\- Two more questions, who will this child stay with and what if it turns out to be a threat to us? - Asked Dakota, mother of the two youngest members of the tribe, born only a week earlier.  
\- I already said it to our warriors on the ship, and now I say it to everyone, if this little boy, which I sincerely doubt, turns out to be dangerous, I will get rid of him personally. I really feel sorry for this child, and I am frustrated with the way he was treated, but as a Chieftain, I have a duty to protect the tribe, so I will not hesitate - the tribe is relieved.  
\- A child needs a family - Kanna calmly moved on to the next problem - Not people who will give him shelter and a meal, but a family that will rebuild him good values, love and repair the distorted image of family ties. It’s obvious that he has always been rejected, he is incredibly attached to closeness.  
\- Someone has to love him, raise him and take responsibility when he gets over something- Sitka said.  
\- Would anyone like to look after Zuko? - Hakoda asked. Several couples began arguing lively among themselves. Bato grabbed the chief's arm and whispered in his ear.  
\- You'll see, they will choose you - the blood brothers laughed discreetly.  
\- Hakoda, I think it must be you - said one of the women after a long moment.  
\- I told you - Bato muttered, amused.  
\- It will be the best way. The stories show that he trusts you the most. You already know this boy and you already have one bender in your family - Hakoda nodded.  
\- So should I look after the Fire Nation boy and consider him my son? - Everyone nodded silently - Does anyone object to Zuko staying in the tribe?  
\- I - said Yuga - But if he stays with you, chief, it will be fine.  
\- Anyone else? - Silence - Decided. Zuko stays in the tribe, and I officially take responsibility for him, so if someone hurts him - he glanced surreptitiously at the three boys on the other side - he would have to deal with me. Now let's move on to the next points.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Iroh and Lu Ten sailed the ship in the waters of the Fire Nation. They had been combing the area back and forth for several days.  
\- Any traces of the prince? - Lu Ten asked the observer on the stork's nest.  
\- Empty, a few of our ships only.  
\- Continue looking - sighed the prince, and went below deck to his father. He found Iroh sitting over a cup of tea and turning a pearl dagger that he was supposed to give to Zuko as soon as he got back - Still nothing - he muttered. The general closed his eyes. - No wonder Uncle Ozai doesn't sail with us? Lu took the seat next to him and poured himself a jasmine infusion.  
\- My brother is involved in the search on land. Though that's too much to say - The young prince frowned, which didn’t escape Iroh's notice - It was Ozai who was behind Prince Zuko's abduction - Lu Ten choked.  
\- What? How could he...  
\- You can't tell anyone about it, only the most trusted know. If the subjects find out that the second prince is behind it, they will lose their trust in us and the Fire Nation may fall. A blow to the royal family is a blow to an entire nation. Unfortunately my brother isn't aware of this. We have to find Zuko, even if it's just his body - A tear ran down the Western Dragon's cheek. Father and son finished their tea in silence.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Azulon sat proudly on the throne, Ozai and Azula knelt before him.  
\- Losing Prince Zuko must have been a great loss for you.  
\- Yes, Fire Lord - Ozai bowed his head - Thank you for your support - Azula was looking directly at her grandfather, something didn't suit her.  
\- This incident showed us that the palace is not safe. Azula - The girl stood up - I decided to send you to the Private Fire Academy for girls - Ozai gritted his teeth - I can't risk losing another grandchild, especially so talented. You'll be much safer there.  
\- Father - Ozai began.  
\- I’ve decided - Azulon raised his hand to silence his son - You will meet new friends there and focus on learning and training, which is the most important thing now. I suspect that the place where your brother was kidnapped and your mother died isn't the most pleasant one. You will only come back when you are able to defend yourself. That's what we care about, don't we Prince Ozai?  
\- Yes, Fire Lord.  
\- Well, you will leave as soon as possible princess - the girl's expression didn’t change. She was serious and listened to everything intently. She didn't know what to think about it at all. What did fat uncle do? Doesn't matter. She is to carry out the orders of the Fire Lord, as her father had always instilled in her.  
\- I'll do my best, Fire Lord - Azulon smiled.  
\- I have no doubts, this is what I expect from a princess. You can go, start packing Azula - The girl bowed beautifully and left the throne room. Ozai was still sitting in the same place the whole time - Is there anything else Prince Ozai?  
\- I have sacrificed something precious - He began seriously - I'm worthy of being called the Fire Lord - Azulon laughed.  
\- You? Without a male heir, you are worth nothing - Ozai got furious and stood on his feet - You don't even get involved in searching for your own son, the public takes it badly. You are destroying any reputation that you could have used. We are done for today - The Fire Lord stood up and proudly left the room.  
\- It won't end there - Ozai growled, plotting another plan.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	5. Wolf Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come and fly away with me into Earthsea  
> I have to be careful in writing next chapters in polish. I mean i shouldn't use typical polish sentences because in english they have no sense XD And i'm still not that good to know their counterpart  
> For example  
> "roll with butter"  
> "Whaaaaat?"  
> "Sorry, piece of cake"  
> Yeee, our sayings aren't the same ;----; and this is my biggest problem with translation (of course without grammar XD)

**CORRECTED  
** <3 [GayforZuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforZuko/pseuds/GayforZuko) <3  


Atka and Hakoda entered the igloo. The children who were busy playing didn't seem to notice them. Sokka ran across the room like wild cat and saved the air nomads from the Fire Nation. At that time, Katara tried to repel the enemy's pressure with the magic of water, but she was caught, and Zuko came to the rescue, knocking over all the figures.  
\- OH, THERE ARE COMING MORE OF THEM, I WILL SAVE YOU - Sokka shouted - Zuko! Katara! COME ON - The children raised the wolf warriors and set off on the toy horde of fire benders. The men stood on the threshold watching the theater. They both snorted softly, at which Hakoda lightly sneered at the healer, who immediately took a serious face but couldn't stop the rising corners of his mouth. The chief was glad to see Zuko smiling cheekily and taking part in the game, as he fights with his wooden warrior against his own nation. No. This isn’t his nation anymore.  
\- HA! You will not defeat us - Sokka took the fire soldier and attacked the zuko figurine - FIRE Kick! - Zuko laughed out loud, but still a little bit shy.  
\- You certainly can't beat me! Because this movement doesn’t exist! You should use dragon breath. Captured! - Zuko grabbed the figurine, slightly floating on his right leg, and threw it into the herb container, which was a prison during the game.  
\- It's not fair, you know stronger and weaker moves! - Sokka snapped, at which Zuko shrugged - Anyway, ATTACK!  
\- I will defeat you all with the magic of water! - Katara threw a handkerchief on the figures, beating them.  
\- ZUKO, WHAT SHOULD WE DO TO FINALLY WIN?  
\- Let's attack at night so they don't expect it! Then they are the weakest, we will circle around and block the escape route - Hakoda raised his eyebrows.  
\- We'll tie their hands so they won't bend!  
\- You need legs and mouth too. Fire flows from them too! - The children carried out the plan and the entire Fire Nation army was soon in prison. The air benders and earthbenders were safe.  
\- AND AS USUAL WATER TRIBE IS THE STRONGEST!!! - Katara and Sokka raised a shout of victory, after a while Zuko joined them shyly, smiling sincerely. Hakoda saw for the first time that this child was smiling, not lethargic or close to crying.  
\- Well, my warriors, it's time to go home - He interrupted the celebration of victory. Katara immediately ran over to hug him, while Zuko shivered, it couldn't be worse. He put his warrior down carefully and swallowed hesitantly. Hakoda saw it right away - What's wrong, Zuko?  
\- I'm sorry, I s-sh - he stuttered but took a deep breath as the chief ordered in the morning - I'm sorry for playing with a warrior from your tribe - The boy lowered his head.  
\- Nothing happened. You can play with whatever toys you want.  
\- Except for the chief with the boomerang - Sokka said - he's mine.  
\- But I'm not one of your tribe, I'm not worthy - Atka frowned.  
\- Worthy? What is this vocabulary - he muttered as he approached the table.  
\- You are worthy of Zuko, now come let's go home - Hakoda walked over to Zuko and took him in his arms. The boy grabbed the man's neck but did not hide his head.  
\- I want too - Katara put her hands up so that dad would take her in his arms. The chief smiled and knelt down to grab the girl with his left hand.  
\- I'm too old for this - he snorted, straightening his knees. Katara grinned and met Zuko's eyes. The boy was so happy a moment ago, now he looked uncertainly at her dad's face - Come on, let's go home. Goodbye Atka and thank you for your help - The doctor waved his hand.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

As soon as they went outside, Zuko noticed how many people were pouring out of Hakoda's house. He gasped, then hid from the sight of others.  
\- Zuko, are you okay? - Katara asked, grabbing the boy's arm. Zuko nodded without taking his head from Hakoda's shoulder.  
\- Zuko, we talked about you with the tribe - the boy squeezed his hands tighter. He knew it would come to this, he didn't think it would be that soon. He held Hakoda tightly, he wanted to absorb this heat as much as possible before wandering again. He sniffed.  
\- He will stay right? - Katara asked hopefully.  
\- He has to stay - added Sokka sternly, marching in front of his father.  
\- Go home, I need to talk to Zuko - The siblings looked at each other with a hint of fear - Everything is fine - Hakoda smiled at the children and set Katara on the snow. The children looked uncertain for a moment until Kanna, standing next to her friends, called them. The chief heard quiet sobbing - Zuko it's all right - Hakoda turned and patted the boy on the back - Shh, stop crying. I have to ask you something - Zuko bit his nail and pulled back to look Hakoda in the face. If he's going to tell him he has to go, he wants to take it proud. The chief smiled warmly and wiped the tears from the boy's face - You have to answer me honestly, okay? - The little prince nodded - Would you like to stay in our village under my protection? - Zuko spent a moment more and more opening his surprised eyes.  
\- S-so you won't banish me? - He asked. Hakoda shook his head - D-d-do you really want me here? - The child's voice broke.  
\- Yes, I would like to take care of you and maybe one day become a father to you. After the polar night you would officially become a tribe member.  
\- And I could be a Water Tribe warrior?  
\- You could be whoever you want. A warrior, hunter, sailor, doctor, whatever you want. So you agree? - Zuko looked straight at Hakoda with his pretty golden eyes, incredulous. He opened his mouth uncertainly.  
\- Y-you are not joking? Right? You wouldn't lie to me - He began to cry.  
\- Never little sailor - The prince burst into tears and cuddled up to the man.  
\- Y-y, Y-yees - he sobbed - Yeah, I want to! Very! - Hakoda smiled showing white teeth.  
\- I'm glad - He wrapped his hands tightly around Zuko and returned the hug. Several people were watching the scene. Some looked critically with a degree of uncertainty, but the vast majority had a delicate smile. Hakoda gently tossed the boy, correcting his grip, and went to the gathered people at his house.  
\- And? - Kanna asked. The man revealed the boy's hood and shook it slightly.  
\- Zuko, will you introduce yourself? - The boy looked softly. He spotted Sokka’s and Katara's grandmom, three women and one man of similar age. He sniffed and peeled off gently - You can do it.  
\- I'm Zuko - he whispered, and once again pressed his face into Hakoda's shoulder. He heard a sincere laugh above him.  
\- Oh, he's ashamed, how cute.  
\- He has lovely eyes.  
\- But it is similar, it is  
\- It reminds me a little - Zuko tried not to listen. He wanted out of sight. However, these people won't hurt him. They took him home. They did not abandon him, they didn't exile. The boy began to observe the world behind Hakoda's back, finally his hair was tied and his headgear was matching, which didn’t block his view. The sun was shining brightly low over the horizon. The whiteness of the snow sparkled with every ray. For the first time he was able to see what the snow looked like. It never snowed in his city, a dead volcano anyway. It's too warm there. All he could tell at that moment was that it was cold. Really cold, but warm clothes make you bear it. And the feeling of entering a warm igloo from frost was very pleasant. Snow began to fall from the sky. The boy reached out to grab the petal. Unfortunately, this one melted when it touched warm skin. He rolled his eyes around the village. In the center was a great hearth, now covered with snow, with only single beams sticking out. In the middle of summer, feasts were held here, when the snow exposed the ground, in places where there level of snow was the lowest. Nevertheless, igloos, drifts and frost lasted all year. All around, there were corridors to smaller and larger igloos, carved in the snow, which was up to the knees of an adult. Somewhere were tents which were more like pantries and storerooms. The whole village was surrounded by an ice wall. Zuko calmly watched the falling petals and felt as if he got rid of some weight on his back. He closed his eyes.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- He fell asleep? - one of the women asked when she noticed that the boy had stopped moving and was breathing steadily. Hakoda turned his head to see Zuko's half-closed eyes.  
\- Yes, I think he did - he laughed.  
\- He needs more rest than he looks and you have to convince him to eat. He's really too light. Kanna clasped her hands together. Before her, her son was standing with her new grandson. She did not think that someone would join her family again. After Kya's death, Hakoda focused on the tribe and his children. He completely ignored other women. He poured out all his love into his family.  
\- Well, he's not completely recovered yet. He was feverish throughout the trip, the fever was completely gone three or four days ago - Kanna nodded. She looked at the little bender's face.  
\- Agni really looks after him - the older man said - It shows - All the old men nodded their heads. Hakoda raised one eyebrow.  
\- You are still young, my son, in your old age you will see more - Kanna snorted with amusement - Old people and those especially sensitive can see the presence of ghosts.  
\- It feels like Agni is with him - Kuthruk stared at the boy. Suddenly, the curtain covering the entrance to Hakoda's house opened.  
\- Will you talk to Zuko for a long time? We want to play and I'm hungry - Sokka stuck his head out of the igloo - The adults laughed.  
\- You'll have to wait for Zuko to wake up - Sokka frowned.  
\- He went to sleep? Why? Is he ill?  
\- He's not fully recovered yet and probably tired of you having fun.  
\- He'll stay with us, won't he? - The boy asked seriously. Hakoda laughed and nodded.  
\- He will stay and live with us - The little warrior widened his eyes, jumped up and ran into the house screaming.  
\- KATARAAA, ZUKO STAYS! DID YOU HEAR? ZUKO GETS TO STAY WITH US!  
\- HAHA, When he becomes chieftain, well, we'll all hear him - Hakoda laughed at Kuthruk's words, shook his head, and entered the house. Katara ran up the threshold and clung to Daddy's legs.  
\- Is it true? He gets to stay? - Zuko started gently.  
\- Yes, hush now, you'll wake him up. When he sleeps, he will have more strength to play - The girl nodded and put her finger to her lips. Hakoda went into the bedroom and laid Zuko on the bed. He covered him with fur and looked for a moment at the boy's calm expression in his sleep. When he returned to the main room, he saw Sokka rummaging through the shelves in search of food.  
\- Sokka, Grandma's gonna be here soon and make dinner. Wait a minute - The boy huffed dissatisfied and went down to the floor - Come on, now I need to talk to you - Children with a mysterious expression sat down in front of Hakoda - As you all know - the man spoke in a low voice - Zuko has been through a lot and it will take a long time for him to recover and he will stop being afraid and it is our job to assure him that we want him here, that he is safe. It must start to feel good here - The children nodded.  
\- Who will be his mom and dad? - Katara asked.  
\- The tribe decided that I would take care of him, we have now become Zuko's family - the kids' eyes widened.  
\- S-So Zuko is my brother now? A-and you are his dad?  
\- Only if Zuko wants it. You cannot make a priori who you are to someone. I will try my best and I am asking you to do that.  
\- Zuko told me that he has a sister, but he said she isn’t nice - Katara recalled a conversation from the early afternoon. Hakoda sighed.  
\- It seems to me that no one was very nice in the family he was in before.  
\- You know them? Do you know who his parents are? - Sokka asked.  
\- I know who they were, but it doesn't matter anymore. If Zuko wants to, he will tell you who he used to be, now he is a member of our tribe and must be treated like that.  
\- Oh! Oh! I'll teach him to fish! And throw a boomerang - Hakoda laughed.  
\- There are many things we must to teach him - Kanna entered the igloo.  
\- So what, are we making dinner?  
\- YES!  
\- Sokka, Hushh- Hakoda admonished and the boy closed his mouth laughing.  
\- Sorry  
\- Granny? Kanna looked at Katara taking out the meat and vegetables - Since we're now Zuko's family. Does that mean you're also his grandma now? - The woman nodded.  
\- I think i am, or at least I'll do my best to be to Zuko a good Grandmother - The children smiled. After a while, everyone was helping Kanna prepare dinner.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

In the bedroom, Zuko rolled over to his side dreaming of him, Katara, and Sokka fighting for the South Pole together. In a dream, the sun and moon were side by side in the sky watching the whole adventure, and the mighty ocean in turn took their enemies into his depths. Somewhere far away, he saw his uncle waving amiably at him saying something when suddenly the dream was over.  
\- Zuko - Katara carefully prodded the boy by the right shoulder - Zuko wake up - The boy blinked a few times - Wake up, we made dinner - The girl smiled widely. Behind her crouched Hakoda with a similar expression who took Zuko in his arms as the boy chased away the rest of the sleep.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	6. Dragon of the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/alice1109
> 
> Check my deviantart <3

Azula entered her room. As a princess, she was given the largest suite, but she wasn't alone in it. As soon as she crossed the threshold, a girl approached her, who was sometimes bustling around the palace. Her mom wanted them to be friends, but her dad always said that friends are for weak people.  
\- Hello, Princess Azula - The girl with far too much energy bowed - Do you remember me? I'm Ty Lee - A wide smile never left her face - We will live together! - Azula raised her eyebrows as she walked past this volcano of energy.  
\- Don't touch my stuff.  
\- Of course, I have mine. In some time Mai will join us - the princess quickly associated the second girl. Great, she ended up in a room with two girls who didn't know how to bend, one mouth doesn't close, the other rarely says anything - I'm sorry about Zuko ...  
\- Prince Zuko - Azula corrected, pursing her lips.  
\- Yeah, i’m sorry.  
\- You're not too young to be in this school? - The princess noticed. The Academy accepts girls from the age of 9. Azula was the exception, smart, mature for her age, and it was the Fire Lord's command. The school could not refuse the offer.  
\- By order of the Fire Lord, we are to accompany you princess - a joyful tone squealed in Azula's ears - In three we will have a special schedule, so we will be able to have fun! WE WILL BECOME FRIENDS!  
\- I don't need company - Azula pulled out blue ghost mask and tucked it under her pillow.  
\- Oh, but I do!  
\- Ty Lee, you must be too loud as always - Mai entered the room.  
\- MAI - Azula glanced at the tall girl with rather grim fringe - I can't wait until we go to classes and exercises together and have fun!  
\- The teachers will come to us - said Mai.  
\- It will be so much fun! - Ty Lee squealed. Mai and Azula stood side by side, watching the third girl make stars around the room. They both whispered at once "I want to go home" and then looked at each other surprised.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Zuko's entire meal was sleepy. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes more and more, but each time he apologized, to which Hakoda patiently replied that it’s ok and that he didn't have to.  
\- If you want, you can take a nap after you eat - Hakoda suggested.  
\- But everything has to be eaten, for an eight-year-old you are far too small - Kanna added Zuko and Sokka more penguin stew. Sokka immediately began to eat in. Zuko looked at the woman.  
\- I don't need any more, thank you.  
\- Nonsense, eat while it's warm. I've prepared a lot of it and it can't be wasted - Kanna took a different tactic. Maybe the vision that if he doesn't eat it will go to waste, it will make the boy eat. Now it's not even that the boy is too small. The polar night is approaching and the boy may weaken and even die and fatty tissue stores are most appropriate. Thanks to this, there is a chance that it will survive even if he isn’t able to eat.  
\- Dad? - Sokka asked slowly.  
\- Hm?  
\- Can we take Zuko on a tour of the village? We'll take him on a sled! He will not have to walk - The Prince gritted his teeth at the proposal. No! Not yet! Everyone will watch!  
\- It's a very good idea, but not today - Sokka became sad and Zuko relaxed - In a few days, when Zuko will fully recover, and it won't happen if you don't eat - Hakoda placed the bowl closer to the prince. The boy stared blankly at the food.  
\- Are you really gonna throw it out if I don't eat? - He asked timidly.  
\- Really - Kanna smiled and put Zuko's chopsticks in her hand - Chop, chop!  
\- Maybe you don't like it? - Katara asked - It's okay, we'll do something else next time, I don't like some things either.  
\- N-no, it tastes good - Zuko scooped up a piece of meat.  
\- Then eat! We're going to play when you're done.  
\- Mm! Mhm! - Sokka noded with too much food in his mouth.  
\- SOKKA SLOW DOWN! - Hakoda admonished and wiped face of his son. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zuko start eating again. The way he is eating dinner now or breakfast this morning was different. Seems more dignified? He held the sticks perfectly, and every movement was calm and gentle. He isn't hungry all the time, so habits returned from the palace. He sat upright, he didn't bend over his food. Every bite was careful not to let even a drop drip off the bowl. Hakoda chose to ignore it. Since he is so educated, it makes no sense to talk out of the sum of good manners. He only hoped that he had learned at least good manners without fear or pain. He also noticed that when he refused to eat, he did so with a kind of fear on his face. He wanted to eat. He didn't want his food taken from him. He refused out of politeness? The chief sighed, it will change over time, for sure.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

In the afternoon the boys were throwing pebbles at the target in the corner of the living room. Katara, in turn, was combing her doll. It was a sleepy and quiet afternoon, just what everyone wants it to be every day. Everyone was in the village, safe, without fear of being attacked. Hakoda left the house to run some errands. Among other things, those kids who, as soon as the council was over, ran away as quickly as possible.  
\- I'll be back soon - he promised at the door. Katara and Sokka nodded their heads, not taking their minds from their activities. Zuko looked at Hakoda - Everything is fine - He smiled at the boy and left.  
\- Please get the threads from Dakota! - Kanna asked, looking at the fabric she had sewed, cut and eye-shaped from the afternoon. Her son waved as a sign that he had heard.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Hakoda looked around the village. Finally he saw the boys throwing boomerangs at the target behind one of the houses. He began to approach them.  
\- We need to talk - seriously crossing hands.  
\- What's the matter, chief? - Balto asked without breaking away from his activity.  
\- First, ATTENTION IN FRONT OF ME IN A STRAIGHT LINE! - Balto looked scared at Hakoda, not catching the returning boomerang that hit Fox.  
\- Ogh, LOOK WHAT YOU DO!  
\- Didn't I make myself clear? - The chief asked, raising one eyebrow. After a while, three guys stood in front of the man - I heard that you want to come with us on the next trip. - The boys with the shimmering eyes nodded their heads - I can't hear you.  
\- YES CHIEF - they replied in chorus.  
\- Secondly. A warrior, he must be fearless and ruthless towards his enemies, but he must also have a heart, pity not to become like them and help those who are weaker than himself. You have the first two features. Heart and pity to some extent, probably also, but what is this behavior - the boys understood what the Chief was about.  
\- We didn’t mean to, chief - Hakoda cut him off.  
\- Don't interrupt the leaders! - The kids lowered their heads.  
\- Heads up, take it like men! What is it for you to keep oppressing the younger ones? How old are you? You should look after them! Help, teach, not ridicule and tease! Once again I hear that you are teasing anyone, not only my son, I will not let you on the ship until you get married. Meanwhile - Hakoda looked around noticing Rohan - Rohan! - The eighteen-year-old put the box down next to the igloo and ran to the chief.  
\- What is going on? - He asked, greeting the chief, surreptitiously glancing at his younger colleagues.  
\- You'll make sure they sharpen all their spears - The boys looked at each other - Attention - growled Hakoda.  
\- Yes! Exactly all?  
\- As for one. They want to fight, let them see what it entails first - Hakoda turned his back and went on to run errands.  
\- What did you guys do? - Rohan asked laughing.  
\- Nothing - said Togo.  
\- And yet, the chief doesn't give such tasks for nothing - The eighteen-year-old mentioned how a few years ago he smashed one of the watchtowers with Amruq. Oh, they sharpened their spears ad nauseam, but at least they're doing it perfectly now - Okay, come on. You will start with the old ones, then at the end, when you take care of the new ones, you will know how to do it well.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

After a few hours of sharpening in silence, the boys fell to the floor wearily.  
\- I am fed up - Fox groaned.  
\- There is too much - Togo glanced at the set spears waiting to be restored.  
\- True, it took me three days with Amruq. There are three of you, I think you will end in two days. Enough for today, I also have my tasks and I advise you to apologize to Sokka - the boys looked scared at each other.  
\- How do you know? - Rohan raised his eyebrows. The teenages went outside.  
\- Either catch him when he is outside or go to the chief's igloo, but I advise that Granny Kanna is not inside then because she will add her three cents as well - The eighteen-year-old laughed.  
\- I will not enter the house where the enemy brat is sitting - muttered Balto.  
\- What? - Rohan's face changed expression.  
\- Nothing - said the younger boy.  
\- That "brat" is one of us now, and that "brat" is much braver than you.  
\- Sure… - Rohan grabbed Balto's jacket.  
\- At least he has the courage to speak to face and not murmur to himself. If I see that you even look askance at him, I won't be so nice.  
\- What is going on here? - The woman who defending Zuko at the council, Lana, Balto's mother, approached the guys.  
\- Nothing - Rohan laughed, straightening the boy's jacket - The kids finished sharpening their spears for today.  
\- I heard everything from Kanna. You are in trouble, Balto - The boy began to laugh nervously. Togo and Fox began, without a word, carefully backing away - your parents know too! I advise you to march home! - The boys also looked faint. One of the others prodded the other and they ran to their igloos - And this text about that poor kid. Oh, as soon as your father finds out - The woman grabbed Balto by the ear and dragged him to her house.  
\- Auch, agh mom! S-stop! - Rohan chuckled under his breath.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

After dinner, the kids were lying on the floor next to the fire. Sokka showed Katara how to arrange her hands so that the figures would come out of the shadows. He also wanted to show Zuko, but the wrists did not allow some movements yet. The prince watched the pictures and recalled how long ago his mother had done the same. She showed him and Azula different shapes and even taught Zuko how to make a phoenix. Next to them Hakoda finished carving wood, his little hobby. Kanna, on the other hand, sewed white fur into new clothes. Suddenly the curtain covering the exit opened.  
\- Knock knock - Bato peered inside - Have you time? - Hakoda laughed.  
\- Come on in.  
\- Hello, Uncle Bato! The children shouted in chorus.  
\- Good evening - Zuko whispered. Trying to hide behind Sokka.  
\- Hey kids. Okay guys, we got permission from the great chief! - Bato shouted behind himself. Bato, Denahi, Keenay and Sitka pulling his brother came in. Kanna rolled her eyes.  
\- I'll get something to eat.  
\- There's no need to! We have everything - Sitka smiled. Each of the men brought food and alcohol with him.  
\- What are you looking at Hakoda - Bato laughed - We came back happily, it's time to celebrate!  
\- It's time to sleep then, kids - Kanna snorted in amusement and picked up her things from the floor.  
\- No! - Sokka protested - Uncle Bato always tells cool stories! Can we listen for a moment more? Please!  
\- Please - Katara's eyes fluttered. The woman sighed.  
\- I will not bear you on beds if you fall asleep here.  
\- Dad and Uncle will do it, right? - Sokka looked at Hakoda.  
\- Well, when the children ask so nicely - Denahi snorted. Kanna disappeared into her room before saying good night to everyone. The men spread out the food and poured the drink into smaller cups. They toasted and put the empty cups on the tables.  
\- So what story do you want to hear this time? - Bato asked, glancing at Katara and Sokka, the kids were waiting impatiently for this moment. He also noticed a shy looking Zuko from behind a younger boy.  
\- Oh, how you saved a general from the Earth Kingdom.  
\- I want the one about Tui and La!  
\- Or how you run away from a fire fleet - Sokka and Katara shouted at each other. Bato looked at Zuko and stated that the stories of how they defeated the Fire Nation wouldn’t be very good. He thought for a moment.  
\- Or maybe the Dragon of the West?  
\- Haven't heard that yet - Sokka said in confusion.  
\- You see! - Bato crossed his legs as he moved closer to the children. The other men also pricked their ears to listen. Storytelling is a popular pastime and these Bato's are extremely good, and if only Bato will talk, the kids will go to sleep faster - You've probably heard of the Ba Sing Se siege?  
\- Yes! - Zuko's eyes widened. The siege of Ba Sing Se was a great defeat for his uncle. When Lu Ten was badly injured and close to death, Iroh abandoned the siege to look after his son. His cousin survived, and despite the defeat, Uncle Iroh won the hearts of his subjects by not abandoning his heir. It was then that the slogan that children are the future of the world was launched. Despite his defeat, the Crown Prince became a hero in the eyes of the nation and nobody in the eyes of Ozai.  
\- Okay, in this battle the invincible general was on the side of the Fire Nation. Nobody has been able to beat him. It is said that he defeated several earthbending masters himself and would have won Ba Sing Se had he not suddenly left the siege, no one knows why.  
\- His son was injured - Zuko said quietly. Everyone looked at the boy who hid behind Sokka again. Bato nodded.  
\- I am not surprised if my child was injured, I would do anything to keep my son safe. During this battle, he was called the Dragon of the West. Insurmountable, he wielded fire like a real dragon and instilled fear in all who stood against him. Rumors of a powerful general have also reached our tribe. Of course, no one wanted to meet him in battle. Once, when we were going to help the Earth Kingdom in the battles at sea, because as you know there are no better sailors than us - Bato said proudly, to which Sokka proudly puffed out his chest - After a few days of fighting there was a small pause for regrouping and replenishing supplies on a small island near Kyoshi. Our fleet moored and we went ashore. Unluckily, on the other side of the island, one of the Fire Nation ships came up with the same idea. We were gathering food when one of us was bitten by a snake that turned out to be venomous.  
\- Oh, yes, I still remember how it hurt and how slowly my hand was getting numb - Sitka laughed.  
\- Stop , I thought I couldn't save you - Atka pointed out. The men laughed.  
\- Continuing - Bato looked at the shimmering eyes of the children, even Zuko leaned a little more - Sitka shouted and immediately killed the snake, then from the bushes, alerted by a sudden sound, several fire benders fell out of the bushes - Katara held her breath - Immediately we all grabbed our weapons and stood up to fighting, the fire benders also took combat poses. It crossed my mind that there was no other way except fight. When suddenly in front of the soldiers none other than the Dragon of the West himself appeared. We gripped our swords and spears tighter. One thing was for sure, we will not give up without a fight. A great general, who was also great in weight - Zuko raised the corners of his mouth at the remembrance of his uncle's too large body - The Dragon of the West raised his hand and said, "This is not our battlefield, let's keep our strength for the battle at sea" and bowed to Hakoda.  
\- Did the Dragon of the West really bow to you? - Sokka asked incredulously. Hakoda nodded.  
\- We were still vigilant when suddenly the fire benders relaxed and marched back to their ship on the orders of the general. The Dragon of the West stared at us for a moment longer. He saw Sitka descending on her strength and beside him a corpse of a snake. He frowned and rummaged in his pockets for a moment, not caring at all that he was standing alone against a dozen men with weapons. He took out a small package and threw it at Hakoda saying "it will neutralize the poison. I want to face you in full squad ". He turned and walked away to his crew. We have debated for a long time whether to trust the Dragon or not. Finally, when we lost contact with Sitka, Atka decided that he had no other choice, that in this situation nothing would hurt him more, and since there is hope that this can help. Later that evening, Sitka stood up.  
\- Well supported by Denahi and Atka, but I got up - he laughed.  
\- S-So the Dragon helped you? - Katara asked, almost asleep.  
\- Yes, we couldn't believe it ourselves. If not he, Sitka would not be sitting here with us, and a fight without compleet squad could destroy us - The kids blinked one last time before the three of them fell asleep lying on top of each other next to the hearth - That was fast - Bato snorted. The men began to convert back to each other by sipping alcohol. Koda quietly entered the igloo.  
\- Forgive me for the delay. I gave a scolding to my young - he said shaking off the snow.  
\- Nothing happened, we are just beginning - Denahi said - You missed the lullaby  
\- Haha, I see already - he put another bottle on the stool and next to it dried meat - I'm really sorry Hakoda for Togo, it won't happen again.  
\- They're just kids, they'll sharpen their spears and it'll be okay.  
\- Haha, I see classic punishment - Sitka laughed.  
\- Punishment and learning in one - Bato remarked - thanks to this Rohan and Amruq learned how to treat weapons.  
\- So - Keenay began - Cheers! Let Tui and La favor us! - Everyone lifted the cups and drank to the bottom.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

It was long after the silence at the academy. Ty Lee spun from side to side, Mai lay frighteningly still, hiding her head in the pillows, and Azula stared at the ceiling. She tried not to think about Zuko, about Dad, about the Fire Lord. He has to give as much as possible.  
\- Princess are you sleeping? - Ty Lee asked softly.  
\- No.  
\- I miss home - she whispered. Azula gritted her teeth so that her lip wouldn't tremble. Father said crying is a weakness. She can't show she's weak. Suddenly the girls heard a sniff, and they sat up to see what it was. In front of them Mai tugged the duvet tighter - Are you okay? - Ty Lee asked softly, then her eyes glazed over. She got up and walked over to the girl's bed with fringe - Although princess, my mother said that it is better to cry with someone and then pass faster when someone is nearby - Azula rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Both girls lay down on the large bed next to Mai. After a while, Ty Lee sniffed as well, wiping away tears. She stepped under the covers and hugged Mai. Azula looked at her roommates for a moment. They are weak. How can you cry like that.  
\- I want to see my mom - Mai whispered.  
\- Me too - Ty Lee chimed in - And to my sisters... I have an idea - She sat up suddenly - Will you be my sisters while studying?  
\- Whatever - Azula said, then felt a volcano of energy curling around her neck. The girls lay down on Mai's bed and, cuddled up, they went to sleep. Azula still thought it was stupid, but since they need it. As their princess, she will sacrifice herself. She fell asleep with a slight smile on her lips. Somewhere in the back of her head she missed the time she slept with Zuko.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

The men were sipping drinks and chatting quietly. Keenay and Denahi have already gone home. Since they have small children, and the Denahi twins, in addition, have to be able to walk the next day and at night, they must be able to get up to the children so that their wives rest at least at night. Hakoda kept glancing at the three children sleeping next to the burning fire.  
\- I think they're attached to each other - commented Koda.  
\- It's only two days. We'll see how it goes on, but now get along well - Hakoda leaned one hand on the floor.  
\- Young knows the Dragon of the West, do you think that I chose the story wrong? I should tell them about the spirits - Bato scratched his head.  
\- No, it was a good story. I think that Katara and Sokka showed that the Fire Nation can also be honorable and Zuko showed that his nation is not that bad.  
\- But who would have thought. The great general abandoned a siege that he could win for his son - Sitka scooped up a piece of dried meat.  
\- I guess that's normal, at least it should be - Koda said, pouring fire water on everyone.  
\- Maybe only the royal family doesn't care about their children.  
Suddenly, a silent apology spread through the room. Hakoda immediately, swaying slightly, stood up to see if he was okay  
\- Woah, be careful Mr. Dad - Bato laughed. Zuko struggled between Sokka and Katara. Hakoda picked up the boy, who immediately snuggled into the man without even waking up. The chief stood for a moment and then returned to his friends and sat down with the sleeping prince in his arms. The boy shifted, digging into Hakoda's arms. He caught one hand on the chief's sweater and brought the other, folded into a fist, to his face.  
\- Mmm, fatherhood - commented Sitka.  
\- I'll never have children - Atka snorted.  
\- Ye f’course, and if you became a father, it would be the apple of your eye.  
\- I will not  
\- You'll see, somebody will want you - Sitka put his arm around his brother.  
\- I don't want any other. Inger was the only one, no other - Cut the Healer.  
\- We all lost someone - Koda said, staring at the fire - You have to live on, you will not turn back time - Atka muttered in response.  
\- This kid probably only feels good with you - Bato scooped up Zuko's beaded braids.  
\- Katara did this.  
\- Give him time, he'll open up. Before you know it, Hakoda, these two boys - Atka pointed at Sokka and Zuko - will be sharpening our weapons. You will see - Hakoda smiled warmly.  
\- He got a boomerang yet? - Sitka poured another round.  
\- I'm just finishing it, I still have to sand it.  
\- Well, for the kids, let them grow healthy and strong - Koda lifted the cup - And that this little one won't be afraid anymore!  
\- And for Sokka to stop screaming like that - Atka next raised the cup. Hakoda snorted.  
\- And for Katara to find a master of waterbending - Bato nodded.  
\- And that yours will go boldly through life - Hakoda reached for the cup.  
\- For the kids - Sitka added at the end. The men toast.  
\- Oh La - Bato choked - Strong, what have you poured?  
\- Kuthruk special - Sitka coughed.  
\- Liver kicks, gosh - Koda grimaced. The friends laughed and went back to talking.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	7. Moonshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, pretty big chapter XD

Zuko woke up with Katara next to him. The girl was in deep sleep holding her doll. Next to her Sokka sleeps in the same way with a boomerang in his hands. Hakoda snorted softly overhead. The boy sat up looking around the room, he ran a hand through his unruly hair when he suddenly felt beads. Zuko felt them delicately remembering previous day and smiled to himself. He said he would stay here, he didn't have to leave. Little Prince squeezed with all his strength and joy fur covering him. Boy groaned slightly as the wrists spoke. Kanna peered into the room.  
\- Is everything alright? - Zuko got a little scared and shook his head quickly - Good, I can see that the rest are asleep. Are you going back to sleep or not really? - The boy denied it. He did not feel sleepy. The woman laughed and silently approached the child - Come on, let's not disturb the sleepyheads - Kanna reached for the boy. Zuko clung carefully so as not to lose his balance and not to offend the old woman in some way. They went into the living room, where Grandma sat the boy down next to a barely glowing hearth, then returned for Zuko's clothes.  
\- Will you help me with breakfast for those sleepyheads? - She asked, squeezing the blouse over the boy's head. Zuko nodded - Okay, you will cut the sausages, we'll make scrambled eggs, but first would you like to light a fire? - Zuko was immediately scared and he closed in on himself, shaking his head. Kanna immediately walked over to him and hugged him tightly - Hey, little warrior. Nothing happens. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Although with your help it would definitely be faster - Zuko stared at the woman with his beautiful golden eyes.  
\- How do you know t-t-that i  
\- Hakoda told me, the village knows too.  
\- And s-still, you let m-me stay?  
\- Everything will be alright if you control it. I know it's hard for a bender to stop himself, so I think lighting a fire at the beginning will be good - Zuko took a deep breath, as Hakoda ordered.  
\- It's okay, I'm a weak fire bender. I don't need - he searched for a word the teachers used in the palace - Manifesentation  
\- Manifestation - Kanna corrected, laughing.  
\- Manifestation of my inner flame or something - The boy lowered his head.  
\- Hmm, maybe you're not weak. Perhaps you have the talent of extraordinary control? Fire Nation is explosive and they have a lot of anger in them - Zuko smiled slightly.  
\- My younger sister set one of the servants on fire once when she got angry - Kanna snorted, but winced.  
\- She did very badly. Have you ever had something like this? - Zuko shook his head.  
\- No, that's why everyone thought for a long time that I was an ordinary person and that's why my father h-h-h - deep breath - hated me.  
\- How can you not like such a smart and calm boy? - Kanna grabbed Zuko by the shoulders and pushed him lightly, looking at the boy with a smile, then she hugged him a little - So, I have to go get the flints to make the fire light, or you'll help me?  
\- I can try, but I don't know how it comes out. I don't want to set everything on fire here - Zuko quickly wiped away single tears.  
\- Oh, and I would not like it, take it easy - Kanna added wood to the hearth and went away to get some cutting tools. Zuko sat up straight. He looked down at his hands, grimaced, and brought his face to the wood. Then he closed his eyes, the pictures from the palace caught him at once. Mockery, Ozai's hateful looks, expressions of dissatisfaction and disappointment. Suddenly the light obscured these nightmares and his uncle, cousin and mother appeared. They always smile even when something goes wrong. He blew gently on the hearth. A calm fire began to consume the wood. Zuko stepped back, opening his eyes. He was suddenly filled with pride, he succeeded. He didn't set fire to anything, he didn't hurt anyone - Thank you, Zuko - Kanna nodded approvingly - Now grab the knife and cut the sausages into small dice - The boy looked for a moment at the board, knife and meat.  
\- H-How do I do this? - The old woman quickly reflected. Of course, the little prince had never done such things before. She approached and explained exactly what the child was to do. After a while, Zuko carefully chopped the ingredients. From the corner of her eye Kanna glanced at how he was doing and whether he would hurt himself.  
\- Wh - The boy began hesitantly pouring the sliced sausage into a bowl. He breathed out. Everything is fine, nothing will happen to him - Why did you let me use the fire?  
\- I was born in the North - Kanna began - One day I decided to move to the South, and as I wanted to do it in secret, I couldn't get on any ship of my tribe. I got to the Earth Kingdom by a cargo ship, then with a caravan of merchants to the Fire Nation - Zuko looked surprised at the old woman. Kanna laughed - I stopped there for a while before making it to the next coast and then to Kyoshi. There I met my future husband and we went south together. Due to the fact that I had to live and move around your country, I got used to benders, so far I have a few faithful friends there - Zuko growls.  
\- This is not my country - he whispered.  
\- He did you great harm, but you will not change where you come from. You're right, it's not now, but it used to be, don't forget it. It's your legacy. As mine is the Northern Tribe, with all my heart I am a Grandmother from the South - Kanna laughed aloud, Zuko in turn raised the corners of his mouth - If you want, you’ll become a part of the South like me, but you will always remain in a part of the Prince of the Fire Nation - Unwanted , exiled, abandoned: he thought - and that's not a bad thing at all. You are a perfect example that the Fire Nation is not evil - Zuko sniffed - And you did great at cutting meat - The child blushed a little. The heavy facts were obscured by a triviality - We're starting to fry - Kanna took out a flat cast iron bowl and hung it on a rack over the fire, then tossed in a piece of penguin fat, some vegetables like onion or tomato, and sausage - Want to stick in eggs? - The boy nodded. The woman scooped up a few eggs and moved closer to Zuko - Hold - She sat down behind him, gently grabbing his hand, in which he was holding the egg. She broke the shell on the edge of the bowl - Now you catch with the other hand - She grabbed the other hand and they hammered the first egg together. The whole thing started to sizzle - Great. Now try it yourself - The boy hesitantly repeated all the actions, slightly sticking his tongue out in concentration. He was terrified when he noticed a piece of shell in the dish.  
\- S-sorry, I-i  
\- Nothing happened, see, it is very easy to take them out - Kanna interrupted the litany of apologies and with an efficient movement of her hand she took out the stray shell - It happens to me too. Zuko - The woman grabbed the terrified Prince by the arm - Really nothing happened. It's just a shell. Nothing happens, now mix it up - The prince nodded and wiped his face with his hands. Kanna pressed a wooden spatula into his hand and showed him how to mix.  
\- Oh, I see that the food will be soon - Sokka said, licking his lips as he walked over to the hearth. Holding her brother's sweater, Katara troubled slightly behind her, rubbing her eyes.  
\- Why did you do without me? - She asked with a slight reproach.  
\- You were sleeping, honey. If you want to help, you can take out the dishes - the girl nodded her head smiling and ran to the shelves - And you, Sokka, bring the tables - The boy rolled his eyes. Kanna snorted, ideally his father's son - Ok Zuko, that's enough. Thank you - Grandma took the spatula and scooped the scrambled eggs into the corner of the bowl where there was no fire. After a while, everyone was sitting at the tables waiting for scrambled eggs. In the back, Kanna was preparing milk and honey for the children, which she had heated much earlier on yesterday's embers. Hakoda stood in the doorway as she was putting the cups next to the children.  
\- What smells so good? - He asked half-conscious.  
\- Scrambled eggs, perfect for heavy mornings - Kanna snorted.  
\- Oh, how wonderful - Hakoda sat down heavily next to Katara and Zuko at an empty stool.  
\- Zuko helped me, he cut the sausages himself and stuck in the eggs - Zuko lowered his head awkwardly. Hakoda smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.  
\- Good job.  
\- And I spread the plates! - Katara added moving closer to dad.  
\- And I brought the tables - Sokka said. Hakoda laughed and put his hand around the girl.  
\- I am proud of all of you and thank you very much for helping your Granny- Zuko became even more confused, it isn’t his grandmother. However much he would like it, this is Katara and Sokka's grandmother. Hakoda rubbed his face with his hand.  
\- What made you so much yesterday? - Kanna began to spread food to everyone.  
\- Sitka brought Kuthruk's moonshine* - the old woman snorted. The children exchanged surprised looks. Each of them hoped some of them knew the answer, what is moonshine?  
\- Oh, children, children. To booze by his lightest specialty - Hakoda scratched his head with a silly smile. Kanna laughed as she recalled her youth and secretly drinking Kuthruk's experiments behind some snowdrift - Any plans for today? - Zuko looked at the scrambled eggs he had made for a moment. He sincerely hoped it would be good and he was right. Together with Sokka and Katara, they started eating breakfast.  
\- Not really. I think everyone is resting today, except for Balto, Togo and Fox - Sokka choked and looked at his dad - They won't tease you again. Sokka, you must tell me about such things. All of you - He looked at Zuko, Sokka and Katara in turn - You have to tell me if someone teases you - Sokka was confused and lowered his head slightly. He didn't want his dad to find out. He wanted to overcome it himself, but all in all, maybe it was a good thing. Their squeezes stopped being cool. Zuko wondered what was going on. Why would he say someone was teasing him. Nobody in the palace ever believed him that Azula was doing this. No. Here it is different, everything is different, maybe in this aspect... - Zuko, eat - Hakoda reminded calmly, smiling when the golden, surprised irises looked at him. The boy immediately resumed eating. Wondering what Azula is doing now. The boy quickly pushed these thoughts out of his head, hoping that maybe at least her father had not banished from the palace.  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Iroh walked down the hall, plunging his thoughts into the present situation. He considered every possible scenario in turn. He knew his brother. Ozai will do anything to gain the throne and surround himself with the most powerful people. He got rid of his wife, who was a light in the part of the palace belonging to the Second Prince. He got rid of his son, whose magic was not as powerful as Azula. He would get rid of Azulon to take the throne. It would get rid of him and Lu Ten to have a straight line to the title of Fire Lord. Nothing can stop him. It would seem that there is no hope, but there is also Prince Zuko. As long as he has the status of a missing person, until Iroh finds his body, there is a chance that even if Ozai takes the throne, which is fairly certain, he will be an equal person and be able to defeat him, because only an offspring can become stronger than his parent. True, there is also Azula. Extremely strong girl, child, blank sheet that can be written in any possible way and Ozai will use it. He will make her the most powerful weapon of the Fire Nation. The Princess by order of the Fire Lord is to graduate from the Academy for Girls, which Ozai cannot change. Even more so when Azulon dies, orders cannot be withdrawn just like that, and matters relating to the royal family must be additionally approved by a council of subjects. They are their rulers after all, and the ruler is for the people. The nation will not allow the princess to return until she is strong enough to defend herself. At least one problem solved. Azula will grow up away from Ozai, so hopefully she won't be as spoiled as he is. The considerations were interrupted by the sudden voice of his younger brother.  
\- I see you're back, Iroh. Still no sign of Prince Zuko? - Ozai's tone was cool, devoid of emotion. Although there was a hint of amusement.  
\- Unfortunately no, we searched the entire country and sailed around our waters. I'm leaving in a week. Will you join me brother? Afterall, we are looking for your son - The tyrant's eyes showed how much the whole situation amused him, but he acted depressed.  
\- The most powerful general in the country is looking for him. I will only disturb - oh yes, you would do anything to cover up any found traces - I'll stay with my father. Losing a grandson really depressing him. It seems he has little life left.  
\- This is a warning? - The Crown Prince folded his hands behind his back.  
\- Interpret as you like, but I'd be there if in case your rights to the throne are contested after the Fire Lord dies - Iroh smiled, which made Ozai incredibly angry.  
\- And you would take the throne? You? No male offspring, no popular support, no command skills. You will take my throne, that is for sure. However, not for long. The Fire Nation will fall and you will fall with it - Ozai folded his hands to attack. Fire appeared on his hands. But he did not attack. He felt the cold blade of the sword against his neck.  
\- My advice is to calm down, uncle - Lu Ten commented calmly - The attack on the Crown Prince can only harm you - Ozai twitched the corners of his mouth. He held up his hands in surrender.  
\- Long time no see nephew.  
\- It's also not nice to see you - Lu Ten sheathed the sword standing next to his father, his hand was on the hilt all the time.  
\- Goodbye Ozai - Iroh muttered calmly. Turning his back on his brother - To treat your own child, your blood, like that - the Prince shook his head and walked away with his son. Ozai stood erect all the time in the same place. Smoke flew out of my nostrils. He found out! This dog, Iroh, found out. Well, another thing to get rid of. Ozai is patient. He will get what he wants, sooner or later.  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

On the same day, the news of the death of their beloved ruler spread by the Fire Nation. Everyone held their breath. Who will be the new Fire Lord now? Who will lead the people to the further development and conquest of the whole world? Who will lift them above other nations?  
\- You hear? They said that The Second Prince will be the new Fire Lord.  
\- No way. Why not the Crown Prince?  
\- Apparently he lost himself in despair after the death of his wife  
\- But it was a long time ago ...  
\- The disappearance of Prince Zuko has brought back memories! Prince Iroh is said not to be in the palace, walking around looking for the prince.  
\- Oh Agni, what a good uncle, but what about Prince Ozai? It's his son!  
\- The Second Prince always put the state at the top. Maybe it was good.  
\- Yes, but who will become the Fire Lord after him if the little prince will not be found?  
\- He also has a younger daughter ...  
\- There was never a woman as Fire Lord. Can she handle it?  
\- There is always Prince Lu Ten, but he has no magic in him. He's next in line at this point.  
\- Oh dear ladies, Prince Ozai can always remarry and have a son. At least, dear Agni, i hope they will find little Prince Zuko.  
\- What if he fell into the hands of a Southern beast? I heard that he was taken to the sea!  
\- When he fell into the hands of these savages, he must be dead.  
\- Do not say that! I saw this little gem at the Dragon festival a month ago, it is such a lovely baby, and he has magic inside. It would be terrible if he died. His eyes watched wisely. Ah and those eyes.  
\- Maybe there is magic, but it is said that Princess Azula is better at controlling fire.  
\- Ah, and the princess. Did you hear that she was sent to the Private Academy?  
\- No way. Why?  
\- For safety. After Princess Ursa died, and then the little prince, the previous Fire Lord sent her back from the palace.  
\- Fortunately, something would happen to her as well. Don't you think Prince Ozai will bring her back? After all, she is his beloved daughter...  
\- You can't break last orders. A council would have to be convened and everyone would have to vote. I know that love for a child, but safety is the most important!  
\- This is the future of the world after all!  
A sudden announcement in the middle of a market square in the capital interrupted the rumors.  
\- THE NEW FIRE LORD BECOMES - began one of the soldiers with a loud voice, standing on a pedestal - THE SECOND PRINCE OZAI. His first command is to set out on Prince Iroh in search of Prince Zuko and the Avatar, the Fire Nation's last obstacle, lest he be completely lost in pain. He will be accompanied by his son, Prince Lu Ten. He also announces that if Crown Prince Iroh is on the strength, he will give him the title of Firelord, stepping back into the shadows - All over the capital, and then other cities in a tumult. The news of death and a new heir spread across the country swiftly. It was only a matter of time before this news would go around the world.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Princess Azula! - One of the servants ran into the girls' room - Most sincere condolences and congratulations! We just got a message from the palace, Great Firelord Azulon had died a few days ago - Azula got to her feet. Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other - Your father became the new Fire Lord, Princess - the Handmaiden bowed to the princess. Immediately after her, the other girls did the same. Azula stood with her head held high, watching the girls. Her heart almost leapt. If Zuzu is dead, she will be the next Fire Lord.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

The king is dead. LONG LIVE THE KING!

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- I'm going to Taoka for tea - Kanna said in the doorway late in the afternoon.  
\- I want to go with you - Katara said, putting on her shoes as quickly as possible.  
\- Well, chop, chop - Grandma laughed. Hakoda waved his hand as he finished the boomerang. As the woman left, he got up and walked over to Sokka and Zuko. The boys were just setting up the figurines to fight at sea. The prince, still timidly, suggested where to put a ship. However, Sokka's endorsement gave him wings every time.  
\- Zuko, I have something for you.  
\- F-for me? - He whispered - I don't need anything.  
\- Come on! Gifts are always fun! - Sokka replied vigorously.  
\- This is an exercise boomerang - Hakoda showed the boy a light and well-balanced wooden boomerang. Zuko looked speechless - Sokka has the same and he will probably show you how to use it when your leg recovers - The Chief winked at his son.  
\- WOW. YES, I WILL TEACH YOU EVERYTHING! You'll see how fun it is to throw it, and when we get older, dad will give us real ones! Hakoda nodded and handed Zuko the item. The boy touched the boomerang as gently as possible and rotated it in his hands - You can decorate it as you like! I, for example - Sokka pulled out his - I painted a wolf!  
\- Is this really for me? - Zuko couldn't believe it. Why would Hakoda give him something? It is enough that he can live here.  
\- He's only yours - the prince shed a few tears. Sokka raised his eyebrows and Hakoda immediately embraced Zuko - Oh Zuko. You don't have to cry.  
\- Thank youuu - he sobbed.  
\- Here you go, everything for you - Sokka timidly moved closer to his dad, who immediately scooped him into a hug. He held the boy uncertainly, then squeezed his dad's arm with all his strength, Hakoda immediately did the same. Sokka exhaled internally. This is still his dad, he didn't put him away for a new boy. He just has to share now not only with Katara, but it's even cool. He has a new brother, and his dad still loves him the same. It is ok, it is very ok. They lasted for a while until Zuko calmed down. Hakoda realized that Zuko was kneeling on the sick leg. It doesn't hurt that much anymore, that's good. Maybe tomorrow he will take his children to sledge? They need time for themselves. Zuko would finally go outside, Katara loves sledges and Sokka, you can see that he needs a moment with his father. Hakoda is not blind. The arrival of a new boy who needs more attention must be difficult, even if Sokka refuses to admit it or is not aware of it. Sokka and Katara have to find out that Hakoda and Kanna are enough for everyone, while Zuko must see that he is part of this family. Yes. Sled will be good.  
\- Hakoda - Bato peered into the igloo - Come on, there are a few things, quite important - Bato immediately disappeared behind the curtain. Hakoda gave the kids one last squeeze.  
\- I'll be right back, don't tear up the house, okay? - He laughed - Sokka, you can show Zuko how to hold a boomerang, but be careful boys - he instructed putting on his jacket. The boys nodded and were silent for a moment as the chief stepped outside.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Outside, Bato was waiting for Hakoda.  
\- How are you? - The blood brother asked.  
\- I never drink Kuthruk specials again - the chief muttered with a little smile.  
\- Oh, me too. Sitka and Atka look like ghosts today.  
\- As much?  
\- Brother, they went back to their igloos by the longest exciting way - The men snorted with laughter - I think today only Koda is fine  
\- His father's special, after all. It's in the genes - Hakoda and Bato went to Atka.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Look - Sokka said enthusiastically at last - Here you have to hold like this - Not a moment passed when both boys made short movements with their boomerangs to prepare for the throw. At some point, Sokka looked at the other boy - Zuko? - He asked. Golden eyes immediately looked at him - Haven't you received a present before?  
\- Only from my mom. But since she's gone - Zuko took a deep breath - I mean, sometimes I got something from my uncle, but he was rarely home.  
\- Oh, so you don't have mom either? - Zuko nod. Sokka immediately smiled.  
\- They are definitely together now and watch us play.  
\- Is your mom with Agni too? - The prince asked.  
\- No, my mom is with Tui and La, but I heard from my grandma that Tui and Agni are sisters, so our mothers are definitely together! - Zuko's heart felt so light somehow. Nobody ever told him that his mom could watch him from where she was - And if my mom is always with me, your mom is with you. And even if not - Sokka crossed his arms - My mother for sure is looking after you now.  
\- I don't know if she wants me. I'm not her son.  
\- Why not! If my dad wants you, so does she - Sokka as always said that with a tone who hate disagree. Zuko sighed. Suddenly, Rohan and Amruq entered the igloo.  
\- Hi kids, is Granny Kanna home? Rohan asked eagerly. The boys beamed. They both liked eighteen-year-olds.  
\- She went to grandma Taoka with Katara.  
\- And the chief?  
\- Dad left some time ago, apparently something important.  
\- Oh, that's even better - Amruq said - Okay brats, clean - Fox, Togo and Balto walked in hesitantly. Zuko's eyes widened, he tried to take back what Rohan noticed.  
\- Calmly they will not do anything to you - he assured, speaking straight to Zuko - They want to tell you something, Sokka - Older boys stood facing each other with crossed arms. The three younger ones stood between them, looking uncertainly, each squinting slightly at the scared boy in the corner.  
\- Listen to Sokka - Fox began.  
\- We would like to apologize to you - Togo continued.  
\- Yeah, it won't happen again - concluded Balto.  
\- How nice - Rohan laughed.  
\- Good boys - Amruq lowered his arms along the body - Sokka, you accept the apology and forgive? You don't have to if you don't want to - He winked at the boy. Sokka knelt slightly in shock. He didn't expect the three of them to come apologize to him.  
\- Y-yeah, nothing happened - he finally said.  
\- And that's it. One more prank - Rohan shook his finger. Fifteen-year-olds nodded - What are you doing? - The boy turned to Zuko and Sokka.  
\- I was showing Zuko how to hold a boomerang! - Sokka perked up again.  
\- Oh, you got a boomerang. I can see? - Rohan knelt beside the prince. Zuko nodded hesitantly and gave his boomerang to the eighteen-year-old. Balto rolled his eyes, f’course, tell him about our war tactics. Amruq immediately shot him a scowl, which made the fifteen-year-old abash. Rohan tossed the boomerang and made the same motion with his hand as the kids had a moment ago - Very well balanced, it will fly nicely.  
\- Show me - Amruq knelt next to him. - Can I? - He turned to Zuko, the boy nodded - Oh indeed. Hakoda, however, knows how to make boomerangs. Mine for exercise was badly balanced and when I switched to combat, I was surprised why it was not flying - The boys laughed.  
\- Of course! My dad is doing the best boomerangs! - Sokka stood up, lifted his and handed it to Rohan, who extended his hand.  
\- He does - he nodded in approval.  
\- What - Zuko began quietly - What is the difference between this boomerang and the combat one - Eighteen-year-olds looked at each other with a smile.  
\- Damn, I didn't take mine to show you - Amruq sighed.  
\- Same. Do you have a boomerang? - Rohan turned to the teenagers.  
\- I do - Togo sighed. Then he took out his weapon and handed it to Rohan.  
\- Thanks. See, apart from the fact that one is wood and the other is metal, the combat one has a very sharp part - he pointed at the blade. Zuko watched carefully - In addition, he turns much faster, so you have to be skilled to catch him and not injure yourself.  
\- Yeah, I know something about that - Fox muttered.  
\- That's why you first get wooden to learn to throw, catch and, above all, hit the target.  
\- When your leg recovers, maybe we all go to throw boomerangs? - Amruq suggested - We'll show you some tricks - he asked Zuko and Sokka - And you will practice catching - He laughed - Fox, head hurts? - The fifteen-year-olds blushed. Of course, the whole village already knew that Balto had missed the boomerang and Fox had been hit in the head, thankfully not by the sharp part.  
\- YES - Sokka yelled. Zuko visibly beamed and he was whimpering his head.  
\- Okay, we have an appointment - Rohan nodded - Okay, we're going. The guys still have work to do - Togo, Balto and Fox sighed - Anyway. Take care kids!  
\- Bye! - Sokka waved good-bye to the boys.  
\- Bye - Zuko whispered, clutching his own boomerang.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

All the men were at Atka's house. A letter has just arrived from the Earth Kingdom, one of the last ones before the polar night.  
\- That's for sure? - Hakoda asked seriously.  
\- We will get confirmation with the next Falcon, but they write that they have a verified source and it is almost certain - Bato browsed the parchment again. The chief frowned.  
\- So what, do we have a Fire Lord's son in the village? Nice - He nodded Sitka.  
\- It's not his son anymore - replied Hakoda calmly - After what he did to him, over my dead body.  
\- Hey, this is good! Zuko has the rights to the throne of the Fire Nation, when he grows up we can help him take the throne and the end of the war - the Warriors started a discussion.  
\- As long as what the kid says is true.  
\- And as long as he survives the polar night and turns out not to be a little devil.  
\- I think Zuko is telling the truth - Hakoda sighed - First of all, why should he lie, secondly he knows a lot of details about the more important generals, for example he knew why the Western Dragon left the siege of Ba Sing Se and - he laughed - his manners are like a high-born child, and as for his character. For now, Kanna says it's a calm spirit.  
\- Well, plus you started raising him.  
\- If all goes well, we'll have a fire bending warrior in the tribe who has rights to the throne! Think! End the war with a change of a ruler who didn't grow up in a corrupt country!  
\- Propose a change of ruler, am I the only one afraid of the coming years? Ozai is a big shit, since he treated his own child so well - The men nodded.  
\- And didn't Ozai have an older brother? Why didn't he take power?  
\- Nothing on this in the letter.  
\- Hympf  
\- By the way, how's Zuko? - Asked someone from the crowd - He showed the horns or not yet?  
\- He got a boomerang - Hakoda said seriously.  
\- He didn't set it on fire?  
\- He cried - A murmur of confusion passed after the warriors.  
\- Well, let's hope then he has a temperament after her mother, whoever she was.  
\- And what does it matter? He's one of us - Atka muttered.  
\- Whoever, Who keeps company with the wolf, will learn to howl**...  
\- Do not prejudge the future of this child - Koda began - He will determine his path and who he wants to be. First, he has to heal his wounds to want to return to his nation and start changing it, if he wants!  
\- You're right, we run a little too much too. Let the kid survive the polar night and then grow up. We won't get anything with the baby either - 'the warriors nodded in agreement.  
\- Any more information? - Hakoda asked.  
\- By the change of ruler, the ships will be withdrawn into the waters of Fire territory - Everyone breathed.  
\- So next trip just for the fish?  
\- That's it. In two weeks we will go for supplies and a break - the leader nodded.  
\- Glory to Tui for the polar nights! At least this time of year, we have peace.  
\- Before we go any further, I want to ask you not to let the information about the change of the ruler reach Zuko, at least for now - Everyone looked at the leader.  
\- The chief is right - said Atka - The kid will panic when he hears it. He will be convinced that his father can get him anywhere.  
\- He's so afraid of him?  
\- Every night he dreams of Ozai setting his neck on fire - Hakoda closed his eyes. The men began to feel sorry for the kid. Even if it's a fire monster, it doesn't deserve such a thing.  
\- Nah, I felt sorry for him - one of the warriors muttered.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

That evening, after dinner, Kanna was finishing making new coats for her grandchildren.  
\- Okay, kids, time to try on new jackets for the winter. Girls first - She smiled at Katara, who ran up to her grandmother. The woman put on her new down jacket and checked it. She nodded and took off her jacket - Everything fits on my beautiful granddaughter - The girl blushed and returned to the boys who were playing with boomerangs - Your turn, Sokka - The boy gave his boomerang to Katara to watch over it.  
\- Zuko, make sure she doesn't draw anything on him! - The boy frowned. Zuko nodded with a smile and Katara snarled indignantly.  
\- Mm, also fit on you, little warrior - Sokka quickly returned to play. Zuko did not expect that the next thing he would hear is his name - Zuko, now you - Kanna approached the surprised boy.  
\- I-me too? - He asked uncertainly.  
\- What did you think? It's going to be winter momentarily and I won't let any of my grandchildren be cold! - Kanna put the boy down with a swift move - Hold on to me - she instructed friendly and put on the boy's jacket, the same as Katara and Sokka had.  
\- Thank you, but i-i d-d  
\- Sh! - Interrupted - Ha, I still have a measure in my eyes - she said pleased with herself that she chose the size well. After which she took off her jacket - go back to the play, I'm not disturbing you anymore - The woman smiled friendly and walked away from the surprised boy who moved closer to the other children.  
\- They will be of use to you tomorrow for a sledge - said Hakoda, leaving his room.  
\- YES WE'RE COMING OUTSIDE!  
\- Exactly Sokka, we are all going to the sledge - Zuko held his breath - We will go to Atka to change your dressings - Hakoda approached the children - During this time Katara and Sokka will prepare the sled and when we come back we will go for a ride.  
\- You'll see how fun it will be! - Katara became enthusiastic - Dad and Sokka always go down the largest mountain together and usually end up in drifts and are all covered in snow! - The chief laughed.  
\- Exactly, now it's time to sleep. You must have the strength for tomorrow - Zuko swallowed. He doesn't want to go outside. I want to stay here, it's safe here and nobody is watching. Hakoda took Zuko in his arms and followed the children into the smaller room.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *moonshine - alcohol
> 
> ** Annabel-Lee Thank you for your help with translate this<3


	8. Snowdrifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Transalting this chapter was funny. Chears!  
> *Moonshine spills out*  
> \- Nożesz kurw  
> <3

\- Wake up, Zuko! - Katara was shaking the boy - Come on! We're going sledging with dad! - Zuko opened his eyes to see the girl's joyful expression just above his nose. The boy rubbed his eye and slowly stood up. Sokka was dressing clumsily in the corner, and in the next room, you could hear the conversation between Kanna and Hakoda. As soon as he got up, Katara ran to get her dad. Zuko sat looking at the wall for a while, chasing sleep away.  
\- You'll see, besides the boomerang - Sokka pulled his sweater over his head - sleds are the best fun at the pole!  
\- No! Riding the penguins! - Katara denied, dragging Hakoda with her.  
\- Haha, but you're still too small for penguins. Good morning, Zuko - the man smiled.  
\- Good morning - Zuko whispered. Before Hakoda approached the prince, he noticed Sokka wrestling with the clothes.  
\- Well, little warrior, the tail you should hide - he laughed and tucked the boy's bottom shirt into his pants - and the sweater was not that way. Hands in - Hakoda turned the outer tunic that made for a sweater on the Sokka - Done - he smiled - Run to Grandma.  
\- Thanks, Dad. Come on, Zuko! - He tossed him and disappeared behind the curtain.  
\- Your turn, little sailor - Hakoda approached the boy with clothes - you want to try it yourself with the shirt and hoodie? - Zuko nodded - If it hurts, tell me, I will help you - The boy took his blouse. He placed her back to front in front of him, slipped his hands in and squeezed his head. He hissed slightly as he raised his left arm too high. The man was immediately ready to help, but he resigned when he realized that Zuko had coped with it - Very good way, you have to show it to Sokka, maybe he'll stop confusing the sides - a warm smile appeared on the man's face.  
\- My mother showed this to me - the prince said boldly.  
\- I'll help you with the rest.  
Hakoda took the boy in his arms, he was about to go to the living room when he felt the child's hands clutching his clothes more tightly.  
\- H-hakoda? - He asked timidly.  
\- Yes? - The man stopped and looked the boy in the eyes.  
\- C-Can I not go sledding? - Hakoda frowned.  
\- Why? Something hurts you? Are you feeling bad?  
\- N-no, j-just - Zuko cut his lips tight.  
\- Just tell me, I will not be angry - After a while, the prince spoke again.  
\- I don't want others to look at me - Zuko lowered his head.  
\- We are going to the sledge behind the village, up the hills - calmed Hakoda - There will be nobody there, and even if someone comes to look, so what? - he smiled - he will watch and return to his activities.  
\- I don't want anyone to see my neck or leg - he whimpered - I don't want them to see how weak I am.  
\- First of all, you are not weak - A cheerful tone and smile did not come off the man's face - Remember once and for all, you are strong and brave. Many people already had a broken leg or battle wounds. They are not looking to see your weaknesses, but rather because you are a new member of the tribe. They would have looked even if you weren't from the Fire Nation. In such a small village, newcomers always pay attention, and that's okay. They want to know you, see what you are like, it's normal curiosity. And all you can do is not worry about it. Going to your own business, such as how much fun you are going to have - Zuko seemed a little calmer. He sighed lightly and Hakoda grabbed him in a strong comforting hug - Everything will be fine - he whispered as Zuko returned the hug. Eventually they entered the lounge for breakfast.  
\- Why so long? - Sokka asked - We've been waiting for you - he pointed to the full plates. Hakoda laughed and seated Zuko in the empty seat between Katara and Sokka, taking the seat himself next to Kanna. The family ate breakfast while talking to each other about trivialities. Even the eternally silent Zuko slowly, as if exploring the ground, added something from time to time. The lack of rebuke or a disapproving gaze gave him wings. Each time someone would answer him, not ignore him. Every time someone listened to him and smiled. A spark of happiness appeared in this gap in the heart.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- You react well to the ointments - Atka said matter-of-factly, looking at the burn - maybe we'll even take your dressing off sooner - Zuko swallowed. There will be a scar. Atka said the scar would stay. If they remove the bandages permanently, it will be visible - The wound heals faster when it has access to air - said the doctor, seeing the boy's reaction - Many people in the village have scars, you will not be the only one.  
\- If that's what you worry about, it's unnecessary - Hakoda smiled. Zuko nodded.  
\- Are you propping up with your knee already or not? - The boy looked surprised at Atka.  
\- He's supporting it - replied Hakoda.  
\- Okay, a few more days I think and i can give you a crutch*. You will be able to walk alone, slowly and carefully - he warned - but you will become independent a little. You will at least be able to walk on the igloo - The prince's eyes gleamed slightly. The vision that he would be able to go wherever he wanted again, that he would not have to ask Sokka or Katara to give him something, was tempting. Every time he couldn't reach the toy, he felt very uncomfortable when someone had to hand it to him - Today is your turn? - The healer asked. Hakoda nodded - Let Zuko take a swim. He must strengthen his right leg and the left leg should slowly start to move - The boy was surprised to hear the conversation of adults. Will they swim today? Outside? In water with snow? Zuko shivered at the thought of the icy water.  
\- Let's go - Hakoda replied lightly, carrying the boy - Sokka and Katara are probably getting impatient. Thank you, Atka - The doctor nodded, returning to his activities.  
\- Thank you, Atka - At the prince's words, the healer looked back. The boy immediately buried his face in Hakoda's arm.  
\- You're welcome - Atka replied amiably. For the first time he heard Zuko speaking directly to him. After a while he was left alone in his igloo.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Two sleds were waiting near the largest house, and next to Sokka and Katara, they were wearing gloves.  
\- ARE WE GOING? - Sokka called, stepping back to give dad a place.  
\- Let's go - replied Hakoda calmly, seating the prince on his son's sled. Putting on Zuko gloves from Kanna - You keep your legs here, just be careful not to damage your left one - the man instructed kindly.  
\- Mine are more stable so you won't fall - Sokka grinned. Zuko nodded, grabbing the wood. Next to them, the siblings settled on Katara's sledge. Hakoda sighed. He grabbed both strings and pulled the children to the exit of the village.  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Iroh went aboard his ship. Lu Ten was just finishing giving orders to the crew.  
\- Where first, Father? - He asked. The Crown Prince frowned.  
\- Course to the Eastern Air Temple - His son nodded and gave the final order. It was the best direction at the moment. Close to the Fire Nation, Zuko may have been around because of the currents. Besides, searching for an avatar is their new mission, however they don't want it, they can't put it off in favor of the lost prince.  
\- Are you okay, Dad? - Iroh took a deep breath. Week after week the chances of finding the boy decreased.  
\- Yes. I have to think what to do next - he replied calmly.  
\- Maybe Ozai, I'm sorry - he reflected, snorting - Fire Lord won't be so bad. May he be a better ruler than a father.  
\- I hope so. Everything goes just as Fire Lord Azulon said. Now all we can do is find the prince. I feel that he is alive.  
\- I hope you are right. I just hope he is happy wherever he is. Whether with Agni or anyone else - Father and son looked at the horizon. Ahead of them was the restless sea

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

\- Ready? - Hakoda asked, grabbing Zuko tightly around the waist. The boy nodded fearfully. The chief put his feet on the sledge, belaying the prince. There was a gentle hill in front of them. So they will not rush to the point of capsizing - Well, hang on! - The man pushed the sled aside.  
\- FASTER - Sokka shouted from above.  
\- COMONE ZUKO - The girl added.  
Hakoda and Zuko went down, driving into the snowdrift below. Katara and Sokka heard Hakoda laughing as he took the prince out of the snow. The boy, after a moment of shock, when he shook himself off the snow, holding tight to the leader, began to laugh. Quiet at first, but as Sokka and Katara landed next to them and stood up in the snow like snowmen, a happy laugh boldly escaped the prince's mouth.  
\- BLAH, I have snow in my mouth - Sokka snorted.  
\- I look like a polar dogbear - Katara grinned. The kids brushed off the snow efficiently.  
\- Haha, so what, one more time? - Dad asked. The kids nodded in agreement. The three of them chuckled happily at each subsequent reunion. The sound was reassuring to Hakoda. He felt a certain satisfaction that this emaciated child was smiling and laughing out loud along with Sokka and Katara. Zuko descended with Hakoda each time, who could save him from falling, which could not have happened due to low speed and low hill. But the risk was there, Hakoda knew it. Sledding with a broken leg is a bad idea, but the boy had to be moved and it worked. When Hakoda descended with Katara or Sokka, the prince waited at the top, sitting on a sled, watching the faster descents with shimmering eyes. He couldn't wait for his leg to heal and be able to slide at higher speed by himself. Finally, Sokka tugged on a piece of Dad's jacket.  
\- Are we going? - He asked with hope in his eyes. Hakoda grinned, scooped his son up with one hand, took the sledge with the other, and walked to the largest mountain in front of them.  
\- You'll see how fast they go! - Katara gasped in one breath, sitting down next to the prince.  
\- You're not going with them?  
\- Dad says that I am still too young for this mountain, but he said that when the polar night passes, we will go together!  
\- Cool - The prince watched as Hakoda and Sokka set the sledge.  
\- He will take you too when you recover - the girl smiled at Zuko. The boy looked with hope and joy, then nodded his head - There they go - She pointed with her finger. Father and son started going downhill. Hakoda efficiently operated the sleds, avoiding larger snowdrifts. They both jumped lightly, gliding for half a second. They were going a little too fast, so when the chief began to brake, he did not have time to pass the larger snowdrift. They flew a piece, landing in the snow. The first thing you could hear was Sokka's loud laugh.  
\- Are you ok? - Hakoda asked, brushing snow from his hair. Sokka shook his head, lunging at his dad. The man landed his head back in the snow, overwhelmed by the boy - Ouh, Sokka - He laughed. They stared at each other for a moment before the boy suddenly snuggled into Hakoda's chest.  
\- I love you - he whispered. The chief immediately wrapped his arms around the child and pressed him tightly.  
\- Me too, and it will never - he stressed - ever change - Sokka nodded. They went on for a while until Katara screamed.  
\- ARE YOU GOING OR NOT?  
\- Come on, your siblings are getting impatient - laughed Hakoda.  
\- WE ARE COMING! - Sokka yelled back. They both returned to Katara and Zuko. Slower descents began again. Sokka and Katara lay down in the snow from time to time, making angels. Once Sokka said that it would be a great idea to roll down the hill.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Agni watched the fun. Her heart rejoiced like never when she heard Zuko laugh.  
\- He's doing well - Tui sat down next to her sister.  
\- Getting better. He smiles more and more every day and forgets what he has been through.  
\- He will not forget completely - La looked critically, but nevertheless also snorted as he watched the fun.  
\- He will not forget - Agni agreed - But happiness can obscure the pain in his heart.Thank you La, Tui. If not for you ...  
\- Wait - the ocean spirit interrupted - There was still the polar night. You’ll not be able to look after him then. He will be on his own.  
\- Fortunately, he has Hakoda - Tui replied consolingly - And he will have us when the village officially accepts him into the tribe - La breathed resignedly embracing his beloved. There is no discussion with women. He looked for a moment at Zuko, a Fire Nation boy in blue clothes and beads on his hair, playing in the snow at the South Pole. He remembered the times long before the war. When the nations circulated with goods among themselves, visit and go sightseeing. Times when there was peace and harmony. As always, some nation had to destroy it. The comforting thing is that chaos doesn't exist forever, and so be it if this boy is to contribute to rebalancing. Let him be one of his people. Maybe he will release Avatar from the bottom, maybe he will make Katara do it or Sokka, maybe these three kids will really change the fate of the world. Maybe.  
\- It's only been a few days. Give this kid and the people in the village time to adjust. It's tough for everyone, and there will be some glitches - La warned - but I can tell he's safe now. Make sure his uncle - he snorted - doesn't find him. He traverses me along and across, not looking at the unfavorable tides and currents. In that case, it will be a matter of time before he can reach the Southern Tribe. For now, nothing good will come of it.  
\- Iroh is a good man, but you are right. Zuko needs to rest - Agni agreed. The three ghosts went back to watching the kids.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

The fun ended when Hakoda noticed Zuko rubbing his eye, surreptitiously yawning, and Katara begins to shake a little.  
\- I think it's time to go back, grandma is waiting for us with dinner.  
\- Come on, let's stay a bit longer - Sokka lowered his hands.  
\- It's so cool, a little more - Katara immediately ran to her dad, squeezing his legs. Only Zuko looked without saying a word, he would also like to stay.  
\- No kids - Hakoda smiled kindly - We're going to dinner, you need to dry off, change. This is not the last time we are sledding. We will come here again. After that, today we go to the sources! The man put his hands on his hips.  
\- Well, that's today - the girl confused.  
\- Oh right… - Sokka said. Zuko began to wonder even more what was going on.  
\- So, are we going? - Katara chartered her teeth, nodding. The kids sat down on the sledge. This time, Katara was riding with Zuko, hugging to make themselves warmer. Hakoda smiled and headed home. When they were almost there, he noticed that the three of them were falling asleep a little - Here we are - The children opened their tired eyes and trailed in. Zuko blinked a few times and felt the chief pick him up - wait a little longer, after lunch you will go to sleep - Gentle and calming tone did not help to keep his eyes open. The next thing the boy registered was his jacket being squeezed over his head to take it off.  
\- Oh my, what a tired company - Kanna helped the children undress. The three of them slept standing up - And everything is wet, did you rub against this snow or what?  
\- We landed in the drifts - Sokka yawned - I went down with dad from the highest mountain and we fell over - The old woman laughed gently.  
\- I think dinner will wait then - Hakoda nodded, taking Katara in his arms and carrying her to the bed. Sokka still had enough strength to go alone - How’s Zuko? Haven't done anything to yourself? - The boy's last wet thing landed on the floor.  
\- No, it was fun. I went down with dad-Hakoda a-a-an - Prince yawns long - a-and  
\- And you will tell when you get up - Chief laughed and took the boy in his arms. As he put Zuko on the bed, the prince hugged Hakoda half-consciously.  
\- Thank you, it was - another yawn  
\- You don't have to thank me, I'm glad you liked it - The man ruffled the boy's hair and covered him with fur. Zuko nodded and immediately fell asleep.  
Hakoda returned to the living room.  
\- It wasn't very responsible, you know that - Kanna snorted as she hung up her clothes.  
\- But it was necessary - he smiled - Nothing happened and I have the impression that it helped Zuko to open up a bit.  
\- He almost called you father.  
\- Almost, he was sleepy and kept repeating after Sokka - Hakoda's face took on a slightly disappointed expression.  
\- All in good time. It is important for him to feel wanted here, the rest will follow. Do you want dinner? - Kanna smiled gently. She saw Zuko's face. He was cheerful and joyful despite the fact that he was sleepy.  
\- Yes, please - the woman had dinner for herself and Hakoda. They both sat down to their meal to the accompaniment of Sokka's snoring.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * crutch - im not sure if that translation is correct, it is about the thing that a person with a broken leg relies on while walking XDDD  
> In polish it called "kula", in literal translation it is "ball" XDDD so i think it isn't what correct in this meaning.


	9. Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POLISH GRAMMAR, when even google translate give up  
> i love it <3

**Corrected**  
Thank you **Annabel-Lee** <3  
  
  
Balto was sitting behind the top of one of the snow mounds. He always came here when he wanted to think, to abreact, and he had what to think about. He admitted that he mistreated the chief's kid. He admitted, repented, apologized and atoned. His fingers still hurt from pressing the sharpener against the tip. Yet he couldn't understand why his own village took pity on this little monster. Now he is harmless. He will grow up and bring misfortune to the already massacred settlement. Grandfather, when he was still alive, told him how wonderful the city was. A city, not a country. Supposedly, there were more gigantic and elaborate houses, similar to the chief's house. Water benders decorated the city with beautiful patterns and erected buildings that a normal human hand would not be able to build. And so many people lived here, someone kept coming and going, it was not boring at all. After cyclical attacks, nothing was left, the last water bender captured decades earlier left no hope. Nevertheless, the warriors continued to aid in the fighting and ferociously suppress the Fire Nation. Balto grew up on tales of the bestiality of fire and the bravery of his people. He was proud to be of the Water Tribe, of the warriors that even the Earth Kingdom was calling for help. During the last raid, which took the chief's wife and his grandfather, he saw these monsters with his own eyes. Merciless, only able to destroy with their magic. He saw the anger of the adults, so he couldn't understand why the warriors saved this brat. Why? For what? After all, it is certain that even if he doesn't betray them, he will surely destroy their village or hurt someone. He had seen the boy's hazel, almost golden eyes only once. Panic seized him immediately. The same eyes were on the soldier who killed his grandfather. He still shivers as he remembers Grandpa Tarnuq's limp body descending next to him. And he remembers that beast growl to "fuck off". Balto rubbed his face. His story is not unique in this village. After Hakoda went through the same, his children suffered the same, losing their mother. MOM! Someone much closer, and yet the chief keeps this brat under his roof. More! He looks after him, he called him a son in front of the whole village! For Balto, it was not so much incomprehensible as it was even sick. Okay, the kid was hurt by his father, the crew abused him, but the Fire Nation has been doing the same to them for many years. Are they helping the Tribe? Are they saving kids of their nation? NO! So why should we do this.  
\- THIS IS FUCKED - He finally screamed at the horizon. If that brat thinks he's gonna be one of us, he's wrong. Fire can't be controlled, and the village will eventually see it.  
Suddenly he heard the children laughing. He gently peeked out from behind his hiding place and saw Hakoda pulling that punk out of the snow. The kid clung to the chief as if he were his father. The brat feels more and more confident, the matter of time remains until he sets fire to something and Balto will not help to extinguish the fire and then rebuild a house. Wanted a fire bender in your village? SO HERE HE IS! The teenager growled as Zuko laughed louder at Sokka and Katara. Finally he got up and surreptitiously returned to the village, he would never accept this demon.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Sokka stretched on the bed. He turned his head, as Katara was sleeping next to him, and then not such a new visitor. Sokka stared at the boy's porcelain face for a moment, his black hair in a wolf's tail, and a really calm expression. Zuko looked like a Fire Nation beast, definitely, but Sokka liked him very much anyway. He still annoys him when the boy suddenly stops talking, hides or starts crying, but dad said it would only get better. Sokka couldn't wait for Zuko to run with him, throw a boomerang, or play pranks with him. Katara always complained to her grandma. Zuko won't be like that! It will be his best friend, he just has to wait. He knew very well that having a broken leg is boring. Amruq had been chained to the ground recently, too, and Rohan was always with him. Therefore, Sokka will not leave Zuko, despite the fact that he wants so much to go outside. He will be with him so that he will not be bored. After that, he still has to show him so much. Sokka looked at the dressing, he was very curious what was under it and what actually happened. Dad said he was hurt by bad people, probably his own nation. He wondered what he did that they did this to him. Maybe he is a traitor? The boy had heard more than once about the traitors of the Fire Nation who told the secrets of their country. Maybe one of his parents was from a different nation. Maybe Earth Kingdom? And the soldiers found out and killed his parents and hurt him? Maybe, maybe... Sokka was so curious, but he knew that if he asked now, Zuko wouldn't say anything. One day he will ask him, and Zuko will be his BEST friend, he will tell him everything.  
The boy stood up, stretching. Katara and Zuko didn't look like they were about to get up, so he quietly went into the living room.  
\- Good morning Sokka - Hakoda's sincere smile greeted the sleepy boy.  
\- I'm hungry - he said in the doorway.  
\- I'm not surprised, you went a little crazy - the man laughed, putting aside the leather tanning devices - Sit down, I'll give you right away - Hakoda reached for the bowl and put the cauldron with soup over the fire.  
\- Where's Grandma? - Sokka rubbed his face.  
\- She's out for twine and needles, and you'll be threading the meat for drying later.  
\- Oh, cool - The boy was staring at the fire - Did I sleep long?  
\- About an hour. Here, enjoy - the aroma of the food sobered the boy to the rest, who began to scoff - Slowly, boy!  
\- Mhm, Dad? - He muttered.  
\- Swallow and then say - Hakoda laughed as he returned to his activity.  
\- When will Zuko be normal? - The man frowned his amused eyebrows.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- You know... He will laugh, walk, eat normally, not be afraid... He will be normal.  
\- Zuko is normal Sokka, he just has to adapt. He had no real home before. He grew up a bit differently. Before you know it, you are going to run outside together.  
\- Promise?  
\- Pinky promise - Suddenly the curtain from the kids' room opened and Zuko looked shyly. Hakoda immediately got up and ran to the boy - Hi Zuko, are you okay? How did you come here? - The boy's left leg was hanging off the ground and the boy's right leg was trembling slightly. The boy held tight to the ice wall.  
\- I went to the wall and jumped over here. I shouldn’t?  
\- It was risky, if you fell on your left leg it could get worse.  
\- Exactly! You must recover quickly, not get hurt even more - Sokka muttered as he swallowed his soup in the meantime.  
\- Sorry - the boy lowered his head.  
\- It's okay, just call me next time. I'm here to help you.  
\- I would wake up Katara ...  
\- You won't wake her. Nothing wakes her up! - Sokka said loudly.  
\- Haha, it's true, when she takes a nap, she sleeps like a beardog in the winter - Hakoda saw that the prince's right leg could no longer cope and before the boy staggered, he took him in his arms - You are definitely hungry - Zuko nodded his head. The man sat the child down next to Sokka and went to get another bowl.  
\- Did you hear what I said? - Sokka asked, slightly confused. Zuko shook his head.  
\- No, I was too focused to come here. What did you say?  
\- Oh, uh, nothing at all. Do you like sledding? - The younger boy changed the subject. The prince immediately widened his eyes.  
\- Was great. Sledges are very fun!  
\- Right?! - The boys started chatting lively in the morning. Zuko didn't even notice when Hakoda placed a bowl of food in front of him.  
\- Okay, screamers, lunch first - the commander said amiably. For which the boys continued to churn out warm soup. It would seem that Zuko forgot about the whole misfortune at this moment and was again as it should be. Smiling, happy, no worries. Hakoda sighed, it could have been like that already every day.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

In the late afternoon, the children threaded the meat to dry. After Kanna's return, Zuko dimmed a bit but continued talking and laughing, maybe not so sure and loud, but it was still a giant leap compared to the previous days. It is true that Hakoda saw a similar expression on the boy's face as he played with Katara and Sokka in Atka's igloo, but then the children were alone and you could still sense the uncertainty that now seems to have disappeared.  
\- Just watch the needle, don't hurt yourselves - Kanna reminded him from time to time. The kids nodded their heads trying to do their best - How are the jackets doing there anyway?  
\- They are very warm, it was always cold when we came back from the sledge, and now almost not at all - Katara replied brightly. The woman nodded with satisfaction.  
\- Yes, and I don't look like a snowman - Sokka suddenly curled his finger - OUCH!!  
\- Nah! I said be careful - Kanna immediately approached the boy with a clean rag, who tried not to cry. She immediately rubbed the microscopic cut and kissed it "so it wouldn't hurt" - It will stop hurting soon. Be careful next time - Sokka nodded, beside Zuko watching the situation slightly scared. He was frightened by the sudden loud sound and the sight of blood, even such a small amount, slightly embedded him. Kissing a finger reminded him of his mother, she always did this. Maybe here, if something happened to him, then Kanna would also… No. He is not her grandson - And you Zuko? Were you warm in the jacket or maybe add more fur?  
\- No, it's very warm, thank you very much - Zuko tried to thank her as beautifully as possible. Normally he would have stood up and bowed carefully, but he would have fallen over soon. Kanna grinned at the children.  
\- I'm glad then. It should be dry by the evening, so you will go to the sources in it. I will be calmer that you will not get sick. I just miss three sniffling kids here! - Hakoda laughed as he sat in the corner, chasing, this time a water bender for Katara. He must find her a teacher. The first water bender in several years at the South Pole. It would be a pity to waste the chance to rebuild the village, and most of all the girl's talent. Although a six-year-old, she learned to make a little waves at sea or in an ice hole on her own, without any prompts. He listened to the stories of the elders, normally children with the skill bending water need training to make waves. Zuko interrupted his thoughts.  
\- Excuse me? What are these sources? - The other children looked at the boy questioningly.  
\- You don't know what it is? - The girl was surprised. The prince shook his head.  
\- So how have you washed so far? - Sokka scooped up another piece of meat.  
\- Normally - the boy shrugged, a little confused - In the bath...  
\- Where? - The other boy looked at Zuko as if he was a freak. Before the little prince could explain, Hakoda interrupted.  
\- Sources are a place where water flows from under the ground. Our village is situated in this place for a reason. Behind our house there is another quite large igloo, which is stuck into a small hill. You might not have noticed yet - Zuko nodded, he actually saw a scrap - There are sources there, some of which we get water for drinking, washing our clothes or washing in the morning. In turn, there is one source, the largest, that flows out of the rock, immediately turns back and buries again. It is warmer than the others and serves as a bathing place - The boy tried to figure it out in his head - Due to the fact that the water flows all the time, it is always crystal clear. As we are a small village, we agreed that they would go, more or less, three families a day, one after another, to take a bath in the evening. Of course, with exceptions, if someone gets dirty or sweaty, you know that he will not wait - the leader laughed amiably.  
\- There is no point in bringing water to the igloo, and pouring it into the tubs, which Sokka elsewhere are called baths - Sokka widened his eyes and nodded in understanding - so that you could wash your hair and bathe all over - Kanna said - It used to be easier with the help of benders, moving the water was not so tedious and everyone bathed in their own home, and now there aren't many of us, so everyone goes straight to the source.  
\- It's big enough that you can even swim! - Katara became enthusiastic.  
\- I mean dad is too big but we are not, so it will be fun - added Sokka quickly.  
\- Our time is after dinner! - Zuko nodded, surprised by such a solution that wasn't stupid at all. He only wondered how warm or how cold the water in this source was. The kids went back to their conversation, exchanging opinions about the coolness of the place, while they threaded the last pieces of meat to dry. The prince listened carefully, smiling slightly as the siblings argued. Even though they were arguing, during these few days he realized that these quarrels were never for real. It was different with him and Azula. When his sister was offended, she could not speak for even a month until Zuko apologized to her, even if it was her fault.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

They left the igloo after supper, only Kanna stayed at home, as she prefers to go to the sources in the morning in the company of her friends. This time, Zuko ate the entire meal politely, he did not need to be reminded to eat or to say that if he did not eat, he would be wasted. Hakoda dressed the kids warmly, scooped up fresh clothes, towels, and hand-made washing-up liquids in a backpack. Taking Zuko in his arms, he showed that it was time to leave. Katara and Sokka ran ahead, looking forward to showing the old boy the always warm igloo, even though the fire there only burns in the evenings. The prince, as soon as they left, grabbed Hakoda's jacket tighter, but this time he did not hide his face, he wonder what the igloo looks like from the outside, besides, there were only a few people outside at this time to do their own affairs. The Igloo with the sources wasn't really that much different. The same way of arranging the ice blocks, the same double entrance covered with two thick and heavy curtains so that the wind does not get inside. The interior was completely different. A gigantic dome separated in the center by an ice wall two meters high. Steam rose above it. In front of the wall, on both sides, in a hollow of snow, cold and clear water slowly flowed into two ponds which had an outlet to the outside, but there the water immediately froze forming small waterfalls under a thick layer of snow. There was also an ice bench strewn with furs, some buckets neatly arranged in the corner and handles on which torches were burning calmly, giving a pleasant light. On the fur floor there was a path to the other side of the igloo. The entire building was at a pleasant temperature, despite the absence of a fire. The kids immediately began undressing from their shoes and jackets. Hakoda sat Zuko on the bench, the boy immediately took off his jacket himself. The chief himself first undressed and then slowly began to uncoil the brace from the child's leg. Katara and Sokka were already standing in their underwear waiting for their dad and Zuko to do the same. They couldn't yet enter the water behind the ice wall. Zuko groaned a little as Hakoda pulled off his thick sock and then his broken leg pants. After a while, everyone stayed in their underwear. Sokka and Katara tried not to look at Zuko's body, caked with bruises and remnants of scratches, which fortunately were already disappearing. Hakoda picked the boy up. The four of them followed the ice wall into a large pool of rapidly flowing water that actually flowed from the opposite rock and immediately turned back. The source was shallow, only by the wall it reached the neck of an adult, so there children were forbidden to swim out alone. The rest was waist-high for kids. Zuko looked enchanted. There was snow and ice everywhere, and right next to the pool, dark stones suddenly appeared, on which water was flowing. Sokka jumped into the water first, followed by Katara slowly, not to fall over. The siblings plunged into the warm water. Hakoda walked into the water shortly after with the boy in his arms. Zuko was afraid for a moment that the water would be cold, but when he felt how pleasant warmth touched his feet, he relaxed, which the leader felt, smiling a little. He sat down, putting the boy next to him.  
\- Stay on the edge, do not step on your left foot and do not wet the bandage around your neck. I'll catch you just in case, so don't be afraid - The man reassured. The prince nodded.  
\- Can you swim? - The girl asked, suddenly emerging next to him.  
\- I can - he said uncertainly.  
\- Come then! - Sokka exclaimed - We can't race on the ground, we race in water!  
\- I also want to! - Katara ran up to her brother, Zuko cautiously let go of the stone shore. At the very beginning he slowly seemed to remember how to swim. To lay down on the water right after that.  
\- Zuko, watch your neck - laughed Hakoda. The boy immediately stuck his head out more. The piece of dressing will be soaked up anyway, but the chief has no bandages with him to replace them with dry ones on the spot.  
\- THREE - Sokka began the countdown.  
\- TWO - Katara continued. The siblings looked at Zuko, expecting him to finish.  
\- One? - The boy asked, the next thing to register was the splash of water and the kids disappearing under the water. The prince immediately understood what was going on and, sticking his head out, began to swim to the opposite wall. Hakoda rolled his eyes and was already figuring out how to get Zuko home with a wet bandage. He cannot take it off because the wound is too deep and it would hurt when it met his clothes. He thought so now, the burn looked quite old when they picked it up. Boy, he was hurt by his father, but actually when? How long was he on the ship before he escaped, and how long was he alone on the lifeboat? Zuko is in better and better mental condition, but Hakoda was afraid that when he remembered that time, they would return to the beginning. The kids played in the water for a while. Zuko staggered a few times, but he didn't save himself with his left foot, but with his hands as if swimming out. Of course, from time to time the dressing got another batch of water. Atka will shoot him, but whatever. It is worth the smile of that child. The chief sat down, letting the warm water relax his muscles, relieve stress, doubts and recharge him for a new day. Getting up to the boy at night can be felt, but it was the same with Katara and Sokka. It is his duty as a father to be with his children when they need it.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Ozai issued another decree. The paperwork was terrible, but it had to be completed to the end. Due to the fact that he had finished his becoming the Fire Lord, he did so with pleasure. Everything was perfect. His two weakest points are dead, brother and nephew are far away. Only he lacks control over the teachings of his powerful daughter, he wanted to vote on getting her back, but decided that he had too much work, yet he made sure that she had the best and most demanding teachers. He sat on a throne above the others, ruling over the most powerful nation. It is an amazing feeling when there is no one in the world to give him an order. Who would humiliate or defeat him with impunity. It's time to start working on taking the North Pole, but before that, you need to change the Fire Nation, improve it. Where to start…. An evil smile adorned Ozai's handsome face. If his people love children so much, we'll start with education. From the very beginning, it is necessary in young heads to build discipline, love the nation and properly shape the body and mind. You just need to surround it with slogans and it has the support of the dark people. Iroh and Azulon were wrong. He knows how to get that support, he knows how to manage the dark mass to do exactly what he wants.  
\- My Lord, we have withdrawn our ships from around the South Pole - The General interrupted the Fire Lord's thoughts.  
\- Okay, reports show that there are no more water benders out there?  
\- Not my Lord.  
\- This land is worth nothing to us at the moment. In addition to the elevation of our nation, we need to take over the other pole and the Earth Kingdom.  
\- Our colonies are conquering more and more pieces of the continent - Ozai nodded.  
\- Take care of the safety of citizens living in the colonies. I've read reports, private letters, and I've heard rumors - the generals present looked at each other. Is the Fire Lord who cares about the colonized areas? Previous rulers always put the original borders of the state on a pedestal - that citizens from the colonies, when they return to their homeland, are treated worse, and this cannot be so! They are the bravest people, they live in a foreign territory under the threat of death from the warriors of the earth. I leave it in your hands General Zoryu - A young man stepped out in front of the line. He immediately bowed in thanks.  
\- It's an honor - the Fire Lord knew the name of a fresh and inferior general who did not deserve the battle? Why? Ozai looked at his subordinates with wild satisfaction. Mines of confusion, bemusement, and unusual respect touched something inside him. The last time he felt like this was like a child, and the first time a wide audience bowed down to him. He wanted so much to feel something like that again, and finally, after so many years, he succeeded.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	10. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 of the mock exams are behind me  
> Tomorrow is english, so as you see i practice XDDD

  
  
  
\- Chop, chop. Dress up - Hakoda urged the children to put on dry clothes faster lest they be cold. Zuko took the towel and then noticed that his entire neck, including his hair, was wet. Instantly his heart leapt up into his throat.  
\- Sorry, Hakoda, I got the bandage wet - he whispered in a broken voice. Immediately there were tears in his eyes. How could he disobey the leader, such an insult...  
\- Hey boy, I'm not angry - he stressed - You did not listen not to get the dressing wet, but I also did not make sure that, a bit on purpose - he laughed heartily, grabbing the boy by the arm - You don't have to worry about it. You got wet, then ho-hum. It happens - Hakoda gently wiped the boy's hair with a towel. Zuko couldn't understand the chief's words for a moment. How did he fail to see to it? It was his duty to remember, not Hakoda. Why was he partially to blame?

After a while, Zuko was sitting dressed in fresh clothes, he felt so nice and warm. Only his neck itched unpleasantly, but Hakoda ordered him not to scratch. This time he will listen. His ruptured tibia felt a little pain that he had once incautiously propped himself up against. Nevertheless, at last the stretched muscles gave a pleasant feeling as if they were relieved from the contraction. He waited politely for Sokka and Katara to jump into their clothes. He nestled his face in the lush fur surrounding his neck. It smelled of freshness, fire and dried meat. Home. He opened his eyes to the thought. It's home while… While..  
\- Caman Zuko, we're going home - Hakoda took the child in his arms. Prince immediately snuggled against his neck. Yes, he's home. This man never shouted at him, never reprimanded him, always smiled and his children treat him as if he had always been here, even though it's only been a few days, this is his home.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

The kids were sleeping soundly in their bedding. Sokka lay dug up, snoring lightly, Katara's hand resting on her chest. The girl was also sprawled on the bed. Tonight Kanna made sure that the fire generated a lot of heat so that the children, after returning from the sources, would surely warm up and that it would not end up with a snot. Despite the warmth of the igloo, Zuko lay fully covered in fur. Only the protruding hands rested next to the faces on which Katara's other hand lay. The boy, when he returned to igloo, lacklustred strongly when Kanna re-bandaged his neck. Even though she tried not to react to the extensive burn, Zuko heard her inhaling nervously. Is it that bad? It's good that at that time Sokka and Katara weren't here. They spreading out beds in the other room. They would surely get scared and call him a monster. He fell asleep in the arms of Hakoda, who comforted him as he walked around the room as he did then on the ship. He immediately noticed and understood what the boy was up to. Zuko didn't need to say anything. The chief understood him without words, the child was grateful.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

The next days passed similarly, but each brought something new. New skills and happy memories. It even got to the point that Zuko stopped having nightmares. Every day he spoke more, bolder, more joyfully. Sokka and Katara fulfilled their promise and took the boy on a tour of the village. Sokka bravely dragged the sled with Zuko and Katara through the village, in the half of tour joined by Rohan and Amruq, who immediately masked unfavorable glances and distracted so that only Zuko wouldn't feel rejected. The vast majority of residents, apart from smiles, gives the children no interest. Busy with their own affairs, they did not pay attention to the kids playing. The prince was still hiding when someone new entered the house, but it was only temporary. Sokka's enthusiasm did not allow him to be afraid for long. The courage of the siblings gave the boy the feeling that nothing would happen, and always being somewhere next to Hakoda gave the desired sense of security. As Atka promised, Zuko got his walking crutches. However, he did not enjoy it for long. When he just learned how to walk with it, the healer announced that on the next visit they would permanently remove the bracing and bandage from the neck. The wound was already thoroughly healed, there was no danger of being damaged by clothes or movements and the access to air would make the boy fully functional even faster, which was described by Atka as a miracle, as the burn was extensive and he was afraid that his left hand would not be functional. When that day arrived, about three weeks after returning to the Pole, Zuko was on tenterhooks. Everyone saw his nervousness. Sokka and Katara did not even know how to console their friend, since they do not know what is under the white bandage. He shuddered in fear as Hakoda approached the boy with a jacket in his hand.  
\- Ready? - Zuko nodded slightly. From the morning he was silent.  
\- Zuko, whatever's in there, you have nothing to be ashamed of - Sokka said - Amruq has a scar on his face too.  
\- Exactly! After that, we'll finally be able to have fun outside! - the girl added.  
\- Oh, I will show you my hiding places and the place where we fish! AND WE WILL FISH TOGETHER  
\- Sokka, don't scream - laughed Hakoda as he squeezed jacket over the little prince's head.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Zuko felt strange when Atka did not reapply the dressing after removing the dressing and applying the ointment. The neck had a full range of motion again, nothing was pressing and every gust of wind felt very well. He felt naked. Exposed to all gazes. He swallowed convulsively.  
\- Buddy, everything is fine - Reassured the doctor, as always businesslike, serious, as if casually. The child nodded, not looking at the adults. Hakoda and Atka exchanged glances. The chief rested a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder and took a deep breath. The prince has to convince himself that a scar does not change what it is and how people perceive it. The adults started talking about lethal matters while the boy put on his jacket. Suddenly, Zuko rubbed his eye sleepily. Hakoda did not care, Zuko was taking a nap or going to sleep during the day, while Sokka and Katara were still talking while lying on the beds. But Atka frowned.  
\- You're tired? - Zuko looked surprised at the healer.  
\- Yee, a-a little - he admitted. The doctor thought for a moment and went with Hakoda far enough for the boy not to hear the conversation.  
\- What is? - The chief asked, starting to worry.  
\- He sleeps during the day? - Hakoda nodded, trying to connect the dots and trying to keep up with Atka - I don't know how the fire benders on the Pole react during the polar night, I can only guess that they are slowly losing strength. I just warned - Hakoda gritted his teeth - that Zuko may be more and more tired in the end... Make sure he eats everything - he sighed - It is not normal that a healthy kid at the age of 8, sitting at home all the time, sleeps during the day. It would be different if he was running outside, but...  
\- All right, I understand - the leader interrupted calmly, glancing at the child who was closing his eyes. In fact, Katara, not to mention Sokka, hasn't taken naps for a long time. Any moment the sun will set for 2 long months. Kanna warned. Zuko will probably only be weaker. If he really is not to survive, Hakoda wants to give the boy as much happiness and love as possible during the last several days. The chief sighed, it was so good... - Come on, kid, let's go home. Do you want to go by yourself or should I carry you? - He asked grinning his teeth. Zuko thought for a moment, wiggling his left foot on which he had his shoe on for the first time. It didn't hurt, practically not at all. He nodded.  
\- Without crazy play so far, but try to walk a lot. These muscles have probably disappeared and need to be rebuilt - Hakoda took the boy from the table and slowly set him to the floor. He held it securely for a moment until Zuko didn't get his full balance. The boy took the first step and staggered. He squeezed his eyes shut and flexed his muscles as he waited for it to hit the ground. But he felt hands under his armpits and that someone had put him back straight.  
\- Oops - his guardian laughed amiably - Careful. I'll hold your hand, okay? - The boy opened his beautiful brown eyes and nodded hopefully once again. Sudden gratitude poured over the child's body. Hakoda did not laugh at him, did not call him a failure, he offered to help! He looked at Atka, who also had a slight smile on his ever stern face. He didn't despise him either... The first few steps were difficult. As if the left leg has completely forgotten what to do. But next to him was the chief, who set him upright, equated with his slow steps, and assisted in every doubt. They went outside, where the wind blew harder and colder each day, bringing more tons of snow. Residents laboriously shoveled the tunnels between the igloos in the morning, which resulted in higher and higher hills in the village, where every year the oldest children, who still had fun with simple play, sledged down. This year, they have not been slaughtered yet. Balto, Togo and Fox and four girls of similar age stopped having fun. They were old enough to have bigger and more time-consuming duties, in turn, they used every free moment for training and the girls helped with the youngest children, who, thanks to Tui and La, were extremely numerous. Which meant the village was finally reviving. Katara and Sokka were busy accompanying the little prince in the igloo so that the boy would not be bored. But that was about to change at any moment. As usual, the novelty sparked the interest of residents. A boy marching bravely, clutching the leader's hand, caught the attention of the village. The population just wanted to see what was hidden under the bandage, but the down hood completely obscured the red and pink wavy burn scar. Zuko focused only not to fall over, did not pay attention to the eyes of others. Suddenly he felt Hakoda stop. The child looked up to see what was happening. He saw Rohan and Amruq, two eighteen-year-olds sticking together as usual, greeted the chief and turned to the boy. As they were there, when they came into contact with the prince's tiny lifeboat, they saw Zuko's scarred neck, so the scar touching the child's cheek did not attract their attention.  
\- So we're going out to practice tomorrow? - Rohan asked cheerfully. Zuko became ashamed a little and nodded his head slightly smiling.  
\- As long as it doesn't blow. It's nothing for us, but it can be hard for you and Sokka - The other boy completed.  
\- Nice of you - said Hakoda.  
\- After all, we are older colleagues, aren’t we? - Laughed taller, Rohan - Anyway we are a little bit bored, so  
\- Oh, maybe I'll find a job for you - The chief offered cunningly. The teenagers laughed silly.  
\- Nah, Chief. He's an idiot, he doesn't know what he's talking about - Amruq began to clap his friend on the back with a hard, reproving touch. Rohan choked on the first pat and began to cough. Zuko looked surprised at this scene. Hakoda laughed heartily and, gripping the boy's hand tighter, headed home. Zuko felt a frosty wind on a sensitive spot on his neck and immediately remembered that by lifting his head he showed weakness. He hung his head, tucking his nose against the fur under his chin, as long as no one could see - See you, Chief, by,e bye Zuko, see ya tomorrow - Amruq said goodbye, grabbing Rohan with his hand, who continued to cough his lungs, after a sharp flap, raised his hand in a sign of farewell. Hakoda gave them one last friendly smile and shook his head.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Iroh meditated in the air temple. The peace of this devastated place, placed in the hands of nature, was soothing to the last struggles. The storm had devastated the deck of his ship a little. The temple turned out to be completely empty. No trace of the prince or avatar. He meditated to calm down and put everything in order and, using the temple's extraordinary spirituality, asked Agni for help. He did not know if the spirit would listen to him or help him, but hope died last. He wants to know at least the direction in which to flow, or at least whether there is still a place in this world where he could look for his beloved nephew. He felt the boy was alive. He could feel it! When he didn't get any answer, he opened his eyes, frowning. Time to get help from old friends. If the child by some unimaginable miracle got beyond the borders of the Fire Nation, he will not find him himself. So he returned briskly to the ship, where his son greeted him as he finished dressing the hand of the helmsman whose chest had smashed his fingers as he helped clear the deck after the storm.  
\- My Prince, I will do it myself - the nervous man began. He was ashamed that his wound was being treated by the prince himself. It is not right for blue blood to touch an inferior subject.  
\- Be quiet, our medic is feverish, so who was going to take care of it? Now there is still a chance that he will heal completely and if you left until Kuzon healed, you could not straighten any more fingers - explained Lu Ten calmly. The prince, as an exemplary soldier, knew how to dress wounds - Well, prepare yourself - he warned, grabbing the index finger of his right hand, and without a word he pulled, setting his finger in the right place. The steersman howled pitifully and felt a great relief when finally the bones did not press on the nerves. The prince patiently dealt with the next finger as he saw his father approach.  
\- Hello father - Iroh nodded in greeting to his son.  
\- And how will you play the tsungi horn now? - The Crown Prince laughed  
\- Forgive me, my Lord - the steersman bowed his head. He was so ashamed of himself.  
\- Make a dragon rose poultice, it’s good for joints - he explained, and went below deck to his cabin. He immediately prepared a brush, ink, and parchment paper, and began drawing one of the many letters. Each of them sealed with the pattern of a white lotus and secretly at night sent to four directions of the world.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Azula was walking down the hall of the gigantic school. She's been here for four weeks. The time spent here would even be quite bearable, if two girls from the higher classes knew their places. The girl bit her fingernail. She cannot complain that her subjects are teasing her. It's not right, she has to take care of it herself and show them that she's in charge. That's what her father would like. Not begging for help but punishing them by yourself. She could burn them. However, these two are also benders. No matter how good a princess is at the age of six, two firebenders at the age of 15 are too strong.  
\- Oh who we have here, isn't she our princess? - One of them snorted. Azula rolled her eyes. She must have encountered them. She had to!  
\- I advise you to come back to lessons. I don't want to have stupid subjects - The girl passed two girls who looked at the child with superiority.  
\- We are the subjects of Prince Iroh and his son. Not yours - Ta Min tripped the princess. Azula fell over. Staring furiously at the floor, she clenched her fists. She waved the fire towards the teenager standing on her feet. The girls struggled to cope with the child's attack and began to laugh viciously. The princess could not understand how one could not be so afraid of death. After all, they offend the Firelord's daughter at this point. The girl didn't know what to do anymore. She began to fear that she would have to tell someone about it and admit her weakness. The father would be disappointed. Suddenly, Mai came around the bend.  
\- I wonder what the director will say when he finds out - she said, folding his hands together.  
\- You won't tell him - Sui snorted - Unless you want to be kicked out from this school.  
\- The dean will be devastated when she finds in your room my precious jewelry from my grandmother, the famous concubine of Sozin - Ta Min laughed mockingly. Suddenly she lost her balance and her back began to ache mercilessly. Ty Lee stood in front of the boiling Azula, who had performed a somersault a moment earlier by kicking the mean girl in the back.  
\- You are not allowed to do such a thing! - The girl clenched her fists - It's your princess!  
\- You brat!  
\- Now think about whom the director will believe. The daughter of an ordinary concubine or the Fire Nation Princess herself? - Mai sounded cold and serious. The teenagers' lips twitched. Azula was surprised and angry that her roommates found out about the whole situation. They recognized her weakness. Even so, a spark of relief seated in her head. She is not alone. Sui clenched fists from which fire escaped. Ty Lee's eyes widened and as the deer passed the teenager's attack, knocking her over. Sui screamed and her hand fell down against her body. She couldn't move that hand.  
\- What have you done to me? - She wheezed. Ty Lee looked down at her hands. She hit Sui only once, on the arm, slightly above the elbow - I-I can't move my arm! WHAT HAVE YOU DID TO ME ?!  
\- What is going on here? - Next to the younger girls stood one of the teachers who, hearing the screams, went to see what was happening. - My Princess, is something wrong? You’re hurt? - Azula immediately took a serious face, letting go of her anger.  
\- Ta Min and Sui showed me a new movement for firebending - Teens frightened looked at each other - They collided and overturned. Sui can't move her arm - Mai and Ty Lee withdrew behind Azula without saying a word. They did not understand why the princess would not tell the truth. These girls should be punished, but they would probably be thrown out of school and their families disgraced, and Azula, as a true princess, defends her subjects. The teacher reached Sui in one leap and raised the girl's hand.  
\- I don't feel it - the teenager moaned.  
\- You've blocked your chi. It will pass in time. You have to be careful - Ty Lee listened enchanted. She blocked chi. It is possible? THAT’S AWESOME! - Come to the healer, and you, Your Majesty and you ladies, come back to the room, the art teacher will come to you soon - the teacher reminded in a friendly way. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee started walking. When they got to the room, the adrenaline dropped off from Ty Lee.  
\- DID YOU SEE THIS !? I BLOCKED CHI! I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I DID IT!  
\- Quieter, Ty Lee - Mai commented grimly, sitting down on the bed - Princess, why didn't you tell us?  
\- Exactly! We would help you! We are sisters! - Azula rolled her eyes.  
\- As a princess, I have to overcome such obstacles myself, but - she paused. She was arguing with herself in her head - thank you - she whispered and immediately went to her bed and sat down next to the pillow with Zuko's mask under it. She began to wonder if this was what her brother felt when she teased him. Was he feeling so helpless and frustrated? Ty Lee and Mai exchanged pleased glances.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

Zuko and Hakoda entered the igloo. The children were just arranging dinner places and Kanna was finishing seasoning the dish. She looked lovingly at the child who was standing on his own feet in the doorway.  
\- ZUKO! - The children shouted - Can you walk now? Nothing hurts you? - Katara asked quickly.  
\- AFTER MEAL, WE WILL GO OUTSIDE! FOR SLEDGES! - Sokka shouted.  
\- Hush, kids. Zuko still has to be careful. No crazy things, do we understand each other? - Hakoda smiled and took off his jacket. Zuko grabbed his want to pull it off when he suddenly jammed. If he takes off his jacket, they'll see a scar. They will see it. Kanna sighed sympathetically. She spoke to Katara and Sokka while Hakoda and Zuko were at Atka's. She explained everything and asked the children not to be afraid, not to look and, above all, not to comment in such a way that the boy would be sad. Her grandchildren promised, but you never know how they will react. After all, they are children, not used to such a sight, not on the body of their peer. Hakoda crouched down next to the boy whose candles danced in his eyes. He pushed his hood down, and the boy immediately bowed his head even more. Sokka and Katara knew what was going on and they started preparing for the meal again. The chief leaned over the child, embraced him with strong arms and began to whisper - You have nothing to be ashamed of. Everything is fine - How much Hakoda would like to call him a son at this point, but he didn't know how the boy would react to it, since the previous person who called him that had done him terrible harm - Lots of warriors have scars like yours. And they are not ashamed of them. It does not show your weakness - he emphasized - it is just a scar. Another detail in your unique appearance, my warrior - The boy was nodding his head as he wiped his tears. The man grabbed the edge of his jacket and took it off with one, gentle movement. The boy's hand immediately flew to his neck to cover it, but Hakoda was quicker. He gently grabbed Zuko's hand - Don't touch, you will irritate - He immediately hugged the boy giving him courage. Zuko squeezed the chief's neck tightly. When he was finally ready, he let go of Hakoda's neck and grabbed his hand. They both went to the fire. Sokka and Katara looked at Zuko. For a moment with horror, looking at the fragment of the scar sticking out from underneath clothes, catching on the cheek, stretching all the way through the left part of the neck and hiding under the blouse. Fortunately, the prince was focused on not falling over so he didn't see it. As soon as Kanna harrumph, the children came to their senses.  
\- You walk - said Sokka seriously and clapped his hands - We're going outside! - Zuko looked at the younger boy who was grinning. He was not scared. He did not move away. It was still his friend!  
\- You will have to help him - dad remarked - After the fracture, you need some practise to run again.  
\- Yeah! - Sokka nodded. As soon as Hakoda and Zuko sat down by the fire, Katara ran up to her dad and got on his lap. The chief immediately hugged his daughter in his arms. The girl bit her lip lightly. The prince's scar looked terrible. But that wasn't what worried her. Katara, seeing it, immediately thought how much it must have hurt, she was scared not by Zuko, but by the pain that he had to endure. She immediately felt sorry for her friend. After a while, sadness and fear turned to anger, how could they do such a thing to him!

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣


	11. There's always hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiu bździu, i hate my polish teacher :<<<  
> And " The Plague" by Albert Camus... I hate you  
> I think only "The Doll" by Bolesław Prus is worse  
> Ok, i feel better, thank you XDD

After everyone had eaten a meal together, Zuko began to hesitantly walk around the room, exercising his left leg. Sokka was there all the time, saving the other boy when he started to wobble dangerously. Sokka tried hard not to look at Zuko's neck, but sometimes he failed, the confused gazes of the two boys immediately went in different directions. Zuko knew the scar was large and probably looked terrible. He didn't want to know what he looked like. He was grateful, however, that Sokka did not comment on it, as Hakoda said, news is interesting, so he bravely continued, although he really wanted to hide somewhere so that no one would see him. Katara, meanwhile, was sitting next to Kanna and learning to sew. Slowly and neatly she sewed a new skirt for her doll while Grandma took care of every stitch and adjusted it as needed. At one point, Zuko got his foot wrong, stumbled and fell on Sokka who was trying to catch him. The children landed on the floor. Before the prince could get up and apologize immediately, hoping that Sokka would not be angry with him, the boy burst out laughing. Zuko rose on his hands and looked surprised at the laughing boy.  
\- What a pratfall! HAHA  
\- A-are you okay? - The frightened prince asked.  
\- Yep - Sokka jumped to his feet and shook his hand with a smile at his colleague. Zuko looked at the hand that was extended to him. Really Sokka isn't angry? After all, they both fell because of his fault - Get up, you aren’t giving up, are you? - The younger boy asked slyly. The prince smiled slightly and accepted help, standing up after a while.  
\- Are you all right? - Kanna asked, snorting lightly.  
\- YES! We're fine! Come on, Zuko, the sooner you start walking normally, the sooner we get on the sled! - Sokka urged.  
\- Don't rush him - Hakoda laughed as he entered the living room with maps and pen in hand, which he had been diligently going through in his bedroom since lunch.  
\- Well, but I don't want to sit here anymore!  
\- Sorry - the prince whispered. He knew well that Sokka does not go outside and is bored only because of him.  
\- For what? - The younger man was surprised - Are you sorry that you had a broken leg? - Zuko became even more confused - Or is it for the fact that I don't want to stay at home? - Zuko nodded his head - Well, I do not want to, and I could go out, but outside alone it will be boring, because Katara is playing with dolls again  
\- I'm sewing Kaya's new skirt and I want to finish it! - The girl completed.  
\- Exactly - Sokka, resigned, pointed at his sister, who stuck her tongue out at him.  
\- My Miss! - Kanna rebuked.  
\- I'm sitting with you Zuko, because I want to! And I certainly will not go outside alone! And I am complaining because I want to finally play with you outside, but since you still have to practice, I will stand it - Sokka winked at the prince, who rose with every word.  
\- You can practice outside if both of you are bored here - Hakoda emphasized - At least you will have soft landings - The Chief laughed and reached for his jacket, shoving the maps between his legs.  
\- Oh, are we going? - Sokka asked with enthusiasm and hope. The prince stood uncertain for a moment.  
\- W-we can - he said softly, grinding his fingers nervously. They will be starring again...  
\- AWESOME! - Sokka hurried to get his and Zuko's shoes and jacket. He threw everything to the ground and began to put on his shoes while seated. After a while, the prince followed in the footsteps of the younger boy.  
\- Just like I said, no craziness - Hakoda reminded leaving the igloo. The boys took a moment to put on their jackets, but after a while they too were standing on the threshold of the house.  
\- Don't you dare go beyond the wall! - Kanna admonished while correcting Katara's grip on the needle.  
\- Ya, Ya! - Sokka grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him efficiently outside.  
  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣  
  
They both fell out of the igloo. As soon as Sokka released the prince, Zuko stood on his left foot to keep from falling over, but the weak muscles shook and the knee buckled. He would have fallen on his hands if not Togo, who grabbed his right shoulder and set him upright. The teenager did not plan it, he just walked by, returning to his house and instinctively grabbed the boy when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that he was about to fall over. Zuko immediately turned around. When he noticed unfamiliar ornaments on his jacket, he immediately bowed beautifully.  
\- I'm sorry - he said, staring hard at the snow and fearing what would happen next. Sokka turned, remembering that Zuko might have fallen. Behind him, he saw Togo and Zuko bowing. The teenager stood confused looking at the prince.  
\- Em - The surprised boy began - Just thanks, nothing happened to apologize - Togo was confused and went his way. Zuko straightened and stared at the older kid's back.  
\- Don't apologize all the time - Sokka came up. The children exchanged glances - If you have not done anything wrong, what for?  
\- But he had to help me...  
\- Well, then you should say “thank you” - Sokka laughed - Oh, you have to learn a lot - the seven-year-old patted the prince's hair like a much older brother. Zuko raised one eyebrow, and before he could say anything, Sokka was running to the sledge shed.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣  
  
Hakoda set the maps on the large table in Atka's igloo. The men bent over the parchments, studying the Fire Nation movements. It's time to begin final preparations for the polar night.  
\- We got the last letters from the Earth Kingdom and the current unit placement of our beloved cans - Hakoda announced.  
\- From what I can see, no one is going to come our way. Even for scouting - Commented Denahi scratching his chin.  
\- General Fong writes that the waters are extremely turbulent and the closer to south the worse.  
\- La got upset - Bato laughed - Better for us.  
\- Wait, what about this ship? - Pointed to Tuluk, Fox's father. Hakoda frowned and scooped up the letter with the ships in it and the direction in which they were going. Of course, it is impossible to control all of them, but the ships that circulate regularly in the same area and those that are not hiding were caught and closely watched.  
\- The so-called “Łania”*. A small unarmed ship, most likely a reconnaissance vessel - The chief began to read - For two months it has been scouring the southern waters around the Fire Nation and surrounding islands. It headed further south, but strong winds and unfavorable tides effectively drove it away from your lands.  
\- I don't like it - Keenay crossed his arms.  
\- Recon before the next invasion?  
\- That’s insane, for a moment it will be night here for a long two months. Snow and storms will be non-stop. If they want to invade now, they are running for suicide.  
\- Or maybe Łania is looking for our little survivor? - Sitka noticed. Hakoda clenched his fists.  
\- Why, if his daddy sentenced him to death, Tui and La, why would they look for him? - Koda was indignant.  
\- Propaganda - whispered the healer - The Fire Nation Prince is gone, and we all know how they idolize their royals.  
\- Ozai couldn't announce that he sentenced an eight-year-old to death - Bato pointed out.  
\- I think he announced his disappearance and sent the ship to look after him, smoke and mirrors - added Tuluk - If they really did, I think the whole fleet would be scouring the world - The men nodded. Suddenly Amruq burst into the igloo, and through the tilted curtain you could see Rohan and two girls, one their age and the other one year younger: Ilya and Dakota, the best friends of the eighteen-year-olds. Many saw them as their future partners. Amruq had a rolled parchment in his hand.  
\- A letter from the North - he gasped, waving the roll. The men looked at each other. Why does North write to them? The fraternal tribe that holed up in their ice stronghold, not taking part in the fighting so far, not even trying to renew contact with the South Pole, write a letter to them? Hakoda gritted his teeth and took the roll from Amruq's hands. The teenager waved his hand and immediately ran out of the igloo. He had other things on his mind. Besides, even if the adults would let him listen, he would get bored here. They do not plan expeditions and attack, so nothing interesting.  
\- What do our brothers want? - Bato snorted. The chief scanned the text and noticed the signature.  
\- It's not a message from the chief. Signed by Wh - the commander stuttered, noticing the prince's name. He frowned and read the first sentences. The warriors waited in silence. Hakoda snorted and crumpled the letter. After which he breathed out, he must calm down. A leader cannot be influenced by emotions.  
\- Someone from the White Lotus wants to find Zuko.  
\- For what? And what is the White Lotus?  
\- I think an organization supporting Avatar, I think - Tuluk started to look at the ceiling - I don't really know, my grandfather told me about it a long time ago.  
\- They still exist?  
\- Apparently. What do they need Zuko for?  
\- Uncle is looking for him - Hakoda growled like a wolf.  
\- Oho, he'll get him over my dead body - Atka grated. Immediately, the atmosphere in the igloo became heavy and terrifying. Even though many of the men would get rid of this kid in the village, there is no option that they would put him back in the hands of his family, whatever part of his family. Many did not believe that they also felt skepticism about the boy's devotion. Maybe it is because they have not fully known him yet and only know his submissive side? Maybe because they saw the prince cry and hide wherever he can?  
\- He's looking to finish him off?  
\- Maybe what answer will we give to the North?  
\- None, no note to whom to address - Bato unfolded the crumpled letter.  
\- So they just informed us that the uncle is looking for a nephew and that's it? How do they know he's here? - Keenay muttered.  
\- They don't know. "Due to the tides on the day the prince disappeared, he may somehow end up in your territory."  
\- So we're expecting Łania?  
\- No - Hakoda shook his head - "The water won't let them get in here." If they come here, it will be in the spring, although I think they will give up. After all, a child, a firebender, has little chance of surviving the polar night on his own - The chief's tone wanted to break in the last sentence. But Hakoda could not allow himself to be weak - You know the opinion of us.  
\- Oh yeah, beasts from the south - Koda grinned ominously.  
\- Exactly, why would we help the Fire Nation boy?  
\- Especially if it's the son of the Fire Lord. I bet that they agreed that we killed him, and if not, we left him for the claws of tundra.  
\- I do not like this. Too much fiddling. Too many understatements on this matter. I still don't understand why Ozai wanted to kill his own son, the heir! And why is he doing such a theater now? - One of the warriors noticed calmly.  
\- The most important thing is that this kid is safe now, and let Tui grow up as one of us - Hakoda laughed amiably. Not so long ago, most people didn't deny his stay here but they just didn't care much about it, and now practically every man with almost fury accepted the specter of the boy's devotion to his family. The Water Tribe are not beasts, just as water adapts and finds a different path when it comes across an obstacle, absorbing every new drop into their society.  
  
↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

La jumped out of the stormy sea. He walked leisurely along the main village of the South Pole. He is a ghost, no one will see him, no one will touch him. The largest village on the Pole, which fights the most for freedom, is holding up well. The watchtowers are getting taller every year, the wall is more solid and the population is getting bigger. This pleased La, once even the capital of the South Pole, completely destroyed, wading through the snowdrifts . The ocean breathed a sigh. Slowly, drop by drop, his nation grows stronger. They are far away to catching up with their brothers in the North, but someday the old days of unity will return, just a little bit more. Suddenly a boy ran under his feet. Even though he would have penetrated the body of an ocean spirit, La jumped aside. “The chief's son” thought interested spirit. If this kid is here, then Zuko must be nearby. La noticed the second boy standing next to the largest igloo. The prince stood still and watched the village. The ghost approached Agni's son, he immediately saw that he looked better. Cheeks no longer sunken and eyes no longer showing constant fear. It's not that emaciated kid from the boat anymore, Which La patiently pushing forward. La leaned forward, his face was right in front of the boy.  
\- What will grow out of you, kid? - he muttered. Hearing a happy laugh behind him, Sokka stepped aside. The boy was dragging the sledge behind him.  
\- So let's go! - The boys moved forward, slowly, step by step so that only Zuko could keep up and not fall over again. Ocean crossed his arms, suddenly an unpleasant shiver ran down his back. He turned to see Kuthruk staring directly at him.  
\- Elders are scary - he commented and walked back to the water. Kuthruk lifted one corner of his mouth and resumed his activity. Before La left the village he heard a discussion in the healer igloo. He entered perfectly for a crumpled letter to pass over his torso. Oho, Hakoda is upset. The ghost wrinkled his face cunningly, is Hakoda planning another freeing of the captured island and a small slaughter of cursed flames at the same time? Tui would rebuke him for such thoughts. He is one of the most powerful spirits, he cannot wish to destroy another nation. However, the Agni people got on his nerves, and the sun itself is weak. She couldn't dissuade them from invading. At first, it seemed she liked the fact that she would finally show her sister and the other spirits the power of fire. Everything went too far, and after less than a generation, Agni begged for help, or maybe she wanted to prevent it from the very beginning, but her pride forbade her to accept support? Fire and his character are not so easy to control. "Cursed Beasts," La growled, leaning over the table on which the chief rested his hands.  
\- Uncle is looking for him - La gritted his teeth. Iroh is relentless. If he said he would find the boy, he would. All you can do is postpone this event. To give Zuko the opportunity to grow up in a better environment, where they will teach him to control his still dormant temperament and show that power comes from respect, not fear. The spirit straightened up contentedly, it will be interesting years, after which perhaps it will finally be in balance.  
\- Oh yes, beasts of the south - The ghost turned his attention to the village armorer and grinned furiously, "my beloved beasts, you will survive this."  
\- Hakoda, I will keep Łania away as long as possible - La whispered in Hakoda's ear - Raise this brat and show the world that the Fire Nation just has a bad guide, and bad Lord - "And protector" thought about Agni. Okay, that's it. He can't think of that powerful spirit that once did really well. Hakoda frowned, new hope and power filled him.  
\- Exactly - said the chief proudly. The discussion continued as La exited the igloo. The last time he went over to the two boys playing. He ruffled their hair and looked at the sun.  
\- Watch how you should do this Agni - and jumped into the ocean. Time to see what's going on with his northern pupils.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣  
  
The wind churned Sokka and Zuko's hair. They did not care about it, both of them climbed a small hill made of snow to go down again. The entrance was from the side of the wall and the exit led perfectly to the center of the village, where fewer and fewer people were bustling, and because of this and a kind of fun, the prince forgot about the scar and, with his neck stretched out, he climbed slowly and bravely on all fours to the very top, while Sokka was raising a sledge. Sometimes he felt his left leg ache and reminded him that it was broken. But it was a good pain, a sign that he was exercising his muscles, so he followed the younger boy hard. They both stood at the top. Sokka drove the sledge into the snow and grabbed his friend so that he wouldn't fall off by accident.  
\- You see? - Sokka pointed to the cliff that is a bit away from the village - There we will go fishing with dad. And there, he pointed back, Our ships are moored there.  
\- I've never seen anything like it before - the boy admitted, looking around. The hill was high enough and far enough away from the ice wall that they could see what was beyond it. Zuko saw the full panorama of the snowy landscape for the first time. Snow-covered hills from which the wind blew light fluff like sand everywhere. He also noticed a rough sea, the waves of which were lashing hard against the ice cliffs, and the masts of moored ships in a cove that protected them from strong winds. Before entering the village, there was a path leading straight to the glacial lake, which joined the ocean with a straight line, where the sea was now invading and where ships stopped first for unloading. It was all bathed in the rays of the sun hanging extremely low over the horizon. Zuko closed his eyes absorbing the sun's rays. During this time, sitting at home, he missed it.  
\- Impressive, right? - Asked the enthusiastic seven-year-old. The prince nodded his head with a smile - And what was it like where you lived? - Zuko started talking without thinking.  
\- My city was in a volcano - Sokka's eyes began to shimmer - It never snowed there and it was always warm.  
\- So what are the houses made of?  
\- Stone and wood. Everywhere there are trees and there are small ponds in which turtleducks swim - the boy suddenly remembered how he and his mother used to come to feed them. He missed it. Immediately, however, his father's frightening face obscured a fond memory, the boy dismissed the thought, focusing on the fact that Ozai would not get to him. Nevertheless, an unpleasant shiver ran down his body.  
\- Turtleducks? Can it be eaten?  
\- No! - Zuko said indignantly - You don't eat them!  
\- It's a pity - the boys looked at each other nervously for a moment - I was quietly joking - Sokka started to laugh. Not a moment passed when Zuko also smiled. He was angry a moment ago, but how can he be angry when someone laughs next to him.  
\- You boys are frozen there? - Someone spoke behind them. The children turned their heads to see a middle-aged woman. She had her hair pulled back in a long braid, and long strands of hair that had been loosened past her ears, braided into smaller braids that ended in beads. A beautifully embroidered, thick, down jacket was obscured by a fur basket carried by a woman.  
\- Not Aunt Lana - Sokka waved. Zuko took a small step back and slightly hid behind his friend.  
\- At least put on the hoods, because Kanna will have a job with you! - Zuko immediately did what the woman ordered, realizing also that she could see the scar. Sokka lingered for a moment, but he too pulled his hood down over his hair. Lana waved goodbye to the children and resumed her activities.  
\- Is that your aunt? - The prince asked. Sokka shook his head.  
\- It's Balto's mom. She's not my aunt, but I call her that. All children speak to the adults aunt and uncle and to the older ones grandma and grandpa. It has always been like this - He explained - Hey, you didn't say hello! - Sokka pointed out. Zuko was confused and lowered his head - Don't you dare apologize! - The boy grinned - Next time, say "Good morning, Auntie" or Uncle - Zuko nodded and felt Sokka's hand on his head - Good boy.  
\- I'm older!  
\- And? - Zuko fought with himself for a moment. He did not know if Sokka would like what he wanted to do or if the younger one would not be offended. However, so far he has not seen Sokka take offense in anything. The prince grabbed the other boy's arm and they both rolled down the hill. Sokka immediately knelt down when they were at bottom.  
\- And what was that for? - He asked choking with a laugh, then began to brush off the snow.  
\- Don't treat me like a younger one - Zuko snorted. Suddenly he felt a snowball crash on his shoulder. The boys looked at each other with increasing tension. They both knew where this was going. Immediately afterwards, they kneeled, throwing snow around each other, laughing as they did when they sleigh with Hakoda. Suddenly, a stray snowball hit Balto in the face. The teenager looked critically at the playing boys who, when they noticed this, tried to hide behind each other. Zuko was afraid of strangers, and Sokka still remembered how Balto teased him when he did something or something went wrong. Dakota came to the rescue by patting her little brother on the head.  
\- I see a snowball fight! - She smiled - Well Balto, maybe you will join?  
\- Nah - he growled, wiping his face and going to his colleagues.  
\- What a kid - muttered Dakota - Don't be afraid of him. He barks a lot but won't bite - She winked at the boys. Suddenly, from behind the children's backs, a snowball flew straight into the back of the teenager, who looked furiously. Rohan was standing above Sokka and Zuko, who were trying to suppress a laugh, pointing a finger at Dakota. Balto shot him a murderous look and started walking. The teen rolled her eyes.  
\- How are you kids? - Rohan crouched down next to the boys.  
\- Will you play with us? - Sokka asked hopefully.  
\- Unfortunately, I can not. I made an appointment with this hedgehog's sister - the eighteen-year-old winked at the children. Zuko didn't really understand, while Sokka stuck out his tongue.  
\- Blah - Rohan snorted, grinning broadly, staring at the flushed Dakota.  
\- Wish me luck - he whispered, then stood up and scooped up the girl with his hand. They both followed behind Hakoda’s igloo.  
\- I'll never have a girlfriend - Sokka crossed his arms.  
\- Why? - Zuko asked in surprise.  
\- Because they are yuck?!  
\- They are not - replied the prince calmly.  
\- How would you know?  
\- I had a fiancée, she was not so bad - The younger boy looked surprised.  
\- FIANCÉE?! You are still a boy like me, not a man...  
\- Where I used to live, it often happens that parents choose girls for their sons. And then usually when they grow up they get married - Sokka listened to Zuko, they can't understand how this is supposed to work.  
\- The Fire Nation is strange - he concluded at last. Zuko shrugged his shoulders - It's good that you are no longer one of them - he said, as if it were obvious - And what, your parents came and told you you had a fiancée?   
\- Exactly, then she came to introduce herself, we talked a few times and we didn't see each other again. I mean, sometimes I saw her come over to play with Azula, but that would be it - Sokka shook his head. Really, the Fire Nation is weird and as he talks to Zuko he becomes more and more convinced of it. The fun ended when Hakoda came out of Atka's igloo and took the kids home, saying it was time for dinner. Only then did the boys realize that they had spent the entire afternoon outside and that it was actually already dark. Such intensive use of the left leg overwhelmed the prince, and the chief had to bring him home. The boy was happy, however, and between yawning, as well as Sokka, told what they were doing. Hakoda looked once at his younger son, sometimes at the older one, and he mentally rejoiced at each smile they smiled.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣  
  
Iroh studied the tidal maps sent in by his brother in the White Lotus. Eventually, he found a matching sea current, followed it with his finger, and froze. Beside the mapmaker, Lu Ten looked back.  
\- Something's wrong?  
\- How long will the polar night fall at the South Pole? - The man leaned back in his chair and counted for a moment.  
\- A week, maybe two. What is it, Father? - Iroh frowned.  
\- We won't make it...  
\- What we won’t make? - Lu Ten looked at his father feeling more and more anxiety - Don't tell me that Zuko...  
\- Perhaps he got to the pole. Oh Agni - The prince wiped his face.  
\- Maybe the warriors there didn't kill him? - Lu Ten tried to console himself and, above all, the distressed Iroh. He knew how much this boy meant to him. Since Ozai had not so openly rejected him, the little prince has become like a second son to the crown prince and a younger brother to the young man.  
\- Even if he was lucky enough to meet the people who took care of him and he didn't die in the middle of the sea or freeze on the coast of the Pole - the bitter words were hard to get through his throat - He won't survive the polar night. He can't. Oh Agni - summoned the spirits for help. Tears ran down his tired cheeks - My boy won't survive this. Even though Agni blesses him, even though his power seems weak, as a firebender he will not survive - Lu Ten jumped up to hug his father, who for the first time in two months broke down and tears danced in his eyes.  
\- Don't say that, Father. Zuko has shown more than once that he can survive the impossible. Beginning with his birth - Hard laughter tried to loosen the atmosphere - We will sail to the Pole as soon as the polar night passes, as soon as the waters allow us to. Until we find Zuko, or find hard evidence that, don't let Agni, he's dead, we're not going to give up. There is always hope…

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣  
  
Everyone was already on the bedding, the fire in the living room was consuming the last pieces of wood. Only the prince was asleep, leaning against Hakoda, who was massaging his left calf.  
\- You went crazy - The leader laughed.  
\- YEAH! We rolled in the snow and everything! - Sokka said quickly, burying himself in warm furs.  
\- Why does Zuko go to sleep so early? - Katara asked, watching Zuko, and most of all his neck - It must have hurt, right? - Hakoda nodded, slightly wincing.  
\- Zuko is connected to the sun. When the sun goes down he goes to sleep, when the sun rises he gets up - Sokka nodded his head.  
\- He's always been the first to wake up lately. But wait, the boy lowered his voice. When the polar night comes, Zuko will go to sleep like the bears? - The chief sighed.  
\- I don't know that, Atka told me that he may be weaker and weaker, unfortunately.  
\- But when the sun comes up again, it will be strong again, right? I just started playing with him - Sokka's voice was close to breaking down. Katara bit her fingernail nervously.  
\- Hands off the mouth, sweetheart - Hakoda stepped out and gently took the girl's hand - Let's hope so - The man immediately grinned to cover his worst fears - And now we go to sleep. I think you have to practice throwing the boomerang tomorrow - Sokka immediately grinned and took his boomerang out from under the pillow. Both boys always kept them there.  
\- Yes, Amruq and Rohan promised us that we would practice together! Good night! - The boy rolled over and, squeezing his eyes, tried to fall asleep as soon as possible. Hakoda placed Zuko on the cushion and wrapped the furs tightly around him. Suddenly he noticed tears falling from Katara’s eyes. He immediately took the girl in his arms and pressed it tightly against his torso.  
\- What's the matter, baby? - He asked gently.  
\- B-because, b-because I can't understand why someone could do Zuko s-something like that - she whispered, cuddling up even more - He's so nice and cool. W-why did someone do this to him? - Hakoda stroked the girl's hair.  
\- I'd like to know that myself. The most important thing is that Zuko is with us now, safe and nothing else will happen to him. Has this been bothering you so much from the afternoon? - Hakoda mentioned how since the return with Zuko from Atka the girl faded and stayed close to Kanna. Katara nodded. The chief could do nothing more than tightening his grip and gently, soothingly stroking the girl's head until she fell asleep.

↢ ℍ𝕆ℙ𝔼 ↣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Łania - "Ł" you should read like "w" in "wattpad"; "ni" you read like in word oNIon; "a" you readk like in "cat" or "can't"  
> In english Łania is doe. I think polish word fits better, idk why XDD  
> If you want to hear this word just put it in google translate with polish and you hear it ;)


End file.
